An Unlikely Accord
by piewacket
Summary: Commodore Norrington enters a marriage of convenience only to find himself highly inconvenienced.
1. A Modest Proposal

Disclaimer: I own none of the POTC characters and only wish that I had been clever enough to create them.

This is my first fanfic. In fact, it is my first fiction story period. Please be constructive in reviews.

* * *

Damnation. Why did he have to choose tonight of all nights to take an evening stroll and stop at the club for a nightcap? If he had just stayed at home and worked on those reports, he would never have overheard the conversation. He would never have felt the obligation to interfere. He would never have made what would no doubt turn out to be the biggest mistake of his life. Damn his overdeveloped sense of honor and duty! Yet, he owed it to Jonathon. Jonathon had been an excellent crewman, an even finer friend, and had died at far too young an age. Damn Jonathon to hell for getting him into this mess.

* * *

Lily cast an annoyed expression at the woman hovering by the door. "Stop dithering and come in, Alexandra. You're late and once again inappropriately dressed. Well there's no time to change. You've kept us waiting long enough. Sit down. We have much to discuss."

Alexandra, who had never been accused of dithering in all of her twenty-eight years, came into the front parlor and took a seat. Really she hated this room. It was as if there had been an explosion of taffeta, porcelain, and ridiculously spindly furniture. Everywhere you looked there was some ugly knick knack but of course not a single book to be found. Alexandra wondered if Lily was once again using the "royal we". Lily was fond of doing that, even though she had no more royal blood in her veins than did the pig they'd had for dinner last night. As she was contemplating this humorous thought, a movement in the far corner of the room caught her eye. Commodore James Norrington stepped forward bowed and murmured, "Good afternoon, Miss Hamilton. You've been out riding I see. I trust that you, as per our last conversation, refrained from jumping the hedges at the Willington's estate."

Alexandra felt the beginnings of a flush at these words. Damn the man. He was always catching her out whenever she did anything remotely unladylike and making her feel like a grubby silly child. Did he have spies everywhere whose only job it was to report on her activities? Fanciful thought but it had crossed her mind on more than one occasion. However, in this case, it was probably an educated guess given the state of her hair and the tear in her riding outfit. Well she refused to be cowed by the dratted man. "No, Norrington, I have not refrained from one of my favorite pursuits. Why should I when the only risk run is to my own neck? What are you doing here?" These last words came out more antagonistically than she had intended but if truth be told she was nervous. Sensing that Lily was up to no good, Alexandra had avoided her request for a "little chat" for the past few days. Lily's unusually jolly mood today combined with Norrington's presence could not add up to anything good for Alexandra.

"Manners, Alexandra," chided Lily with an artificial laugh, "manners. Now, would you care for some tea?"

"I'd prefer a whiskey and soda. Somehow I sense I'm going to need it after this discussion."

From the Commodore there emerged a noise that sounded halfway between a laugh and a cough and Alexandra was surprised to see what appeared to be a smirk quickly flicker across his face.

Lily made a little moue of annoyance and simpered to Commodore Norrington, "I don't know where she developed this outlandish sense of humor. Perhaps her father? He was always a rather _unusual_ man in his tastes." The eyes she flashed at Alexandra were cold and hard. "Enough of this silliness. The Commodore is a busy man and we shan't waste any more of his time."

"I don't wish to be discourteous _dear mother_ but why is the Commodore here? I had thought that this was to be a private conversation. Surely what we have to say to each other is better kept amongst only the concerned parties."

Looking back on that moment, Alexandra realized that she should have known that Lily was about to turn her world upside down. Lily had had that cat that ate the canary expression that she reserved for when she gave Alexandra particularly unpleasant news.

"But darling daughter, the Commodore is very much a concerned party," Lily purred with a malicious smile, "After all, what else would you call your fiancé?"


	2. Beware of Flying Sheep

Disclaimer: While do own two cats, a dog, and a rather spiffy red Sky convertible, I don't own any of the POTC characters. Come to think of it, Norrington would look rather fine in the car. Of course, he'd have to take off his wig or risk pulling an Isadora Duncan.

* * *

The click from the door closing after Lily's triumphant exit and the ring of her parting words, "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone then" had barely faded, when the moment that he had been dreading since the previous evening arrived.

"WHY!" Alexandra raged for the third time in as many seconds. "WHY would you do this to me? I know that we don't always get on well together but I thought we had some semblance of friendship. If you're suddenly so keen to get married why not pick on Lucinda, Miranda, or any one of those brainless young things that have been throwing themselves at you?"

"If you would calm down and..."

"Calm down? Calm down? This is my life we're talking about here… you…you…you..." and for once words failed Alexandra. As her eyes scanned the room in a vain attempt to pluck the appropriate epithet from the air, they landed on a particularly hideous porcelain figure of a lilac colored sheep. In her enraged state, she picked it up ready to throw it at the subject of her ire.

Moving more quickly than she had thought possible, Norrington crossed the room and forestalled her attempt to lob the lilac sheep at his head. "You will put that down, stop shrieking at me like a fishwife, and conduct a civilized conversation," he ordered in an infuriatingly placid voice.

About to challenge this command, Alex caught the look in his eyes and suddenly had a much better understanding of why his men didn't question any orders. For all the placidness in his tone, his eyes revealed that he was nearing the end of his patience. As curious as Alexandra was to see what James Norrington would be like if for_ once_ in his life he didn't remain in complete control, the little tendril of fear that developed in her stomach told her that she was not sure that she wanted to be the one to cause that loss of control.

"Fine. If you'll kindly stop manhandling me and give me back my arm, I'll sit down and you can explain yourself."

Norrington muttered something under his breath that Alexandra didn't completely catch but that sounded suspiciously like something she had once heard a dockworker yell. With exaggerated politeness, he bowed and requested her leave to sit.

"Just tell me why. You can't possibly want to marry me. You know how I feel about marriage. We've discussed the topic often enough. If you've suddenly developed an overriding desire to be married," but before she could finish James interrupted.

"That's just the problem Miss Hamilton. I, like you, have no desire to enter the state of matrimonial bliss," he said derisively.

Whatever answer she had been expecting, it wasn't that one. Curiosity quickly overtook anger. "Then why? Forgive me if I'm being dull witted Norrington, but why would you saddle yourself with a fiancée, especially one like me, if you've no wish to be married?"

A faint blush crept into his neck and he shifted uncomfortably on the settee. "As you so eloquently pointed out, for the past few months every eligible female in Port Royal has been paraded before me. I've incurred so many social obligations, that soon I'll have to resign my commission to fulfill them all. The thinking of the female mind seems to be that the best way to mend a broken heart is to enter into a new relationship. I am now the tragic hero who only needs the right woman's touch to cure my woes." His words were shaded with more than a touch of bitterness.

Alexandra felt a sharp rush of shame. She had been so locked into her own problems that she hadn't realized how hurt he had been by Elizabeth's rejection. She had dismissed it as a blow to his pride but his tone suggested that his heart truly had been hurt. Of course they were no longer as close as they had been as children, but still, she should have noticed how obviously besotted he was with Elizabeth. Had she sunk so low into her own self pity that she couldn't be bothered to notice another's distress? What made it worse was that he had continued to be attentive and caring of her pain regarding the loss of her father. Damn that Elizabeth Swann! Alexandra had found Elizabeth's treatment of Norrington excusable when she had thought it was only a matter of his pride. After all, he really did have too much pride and knocking him down a peg or two would serve him well. Now that she knew that, at least on Norrington's side, it had been a matter of the heart, she found the other woman's manipulation more than reprehensible.

"So when Lily announced last night that your hand was for sale to the highest bidder…"

"What?" Alexandra came out of her silent contemplation of the wrong that she'd done Norrington and shrieked, "She said that? As if I were a sow on the auction block? She can't do that!"

"Alexandra," he said gently, "Do try to pay attention. You knew that this was a possibility. With both your father and brother gone, your stepmother is officially your guardian. Lily has the legal authority to enter into a marriage contract on your behalf with or without your consent."

"But that's barbaric. You know that as well as I. We've discussed it many times and whether or not you will admit it, you know it is wrong."

"It matters not what you or I think. It's the law."

"Then I'll leave Port Royal."

"Don't be absurd," he snapped, becoming impatient. "Lily controls your inheritance until you marry. How would you live? You would be a fugitive from the law. I doubt that you could find legitimate means of supporting yourself."

As much as she wanted to challenge his statement, she had to acknowledge the truth of it. Feeling more defeated than she ever had in her life, she focused on the most pressing issue. "I still don't know why you, of all people, are my future intended. I doubt that Lily would approach you with this scheme. She'd be happier with me betrothed to a total stranger or even one of the dock hands."

"Yes. Forgive me. We got off the topic. You really are the most impossible woman to have a conversation with." He was hoping that this unfair accusation would at least bring a protest to her lips but Alexandra was still lost in thought. "Anyway, Lily put your hand on the block and I was the highest bidder. Of course, if you prefer, I can withdraw my bid and you can marry Mr. Rowlands."

As he watched the emotions flicker across her face, he was glad that he had honored the commitment that he had made to her brother to "look out for and take care of dear Alexandra". When he'd made the promise he could never have foreseen this eventuality, but honor demanded that he keep his word. Really, what had Lily been thinking? Rowlands was a singularly stupid and common sort of fellow. Lily might not like Alexandra but surely even a mortal enemy would deserve more consideration than Lily had shown in selecting a husband for her stepdaughter. The thought of Alexandra spending the rest of her life with that man was repulsive. If he were honest with himself, it had been this thought that had had him bidding for her hand before notions of honor had ever crossed his mind. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, not even to himself. He shoved that line of thought far into the recesses of his mind.

An alarmingly subdued Alexandra whispered, "But why would you bid for my hand? We can hardly be in the same room for more than ten minutes without arguing? Surely there are women better suited?"

A rare genuine smile lit his face and Alexandra was reminded of overhearing two silly girls at the dressmaker giggling about "how deliciously handsome that Commodore is". At the time she had thought them rather daft but now that she looked at him objectively, she had to concede that he was actually a fine looking man. When had that happened?

"Miss Hamilton, you do have a flair for the droll understatement. While our verbal skirmishes are unfortunate, perhaps we will learn to get along better." The smile left his face and he once again became serious. "However, you asked me a question and it is only fair that I answer it. Why_ you_? I chose you because I have neither the intention nor desire to enter into a conventional marriage and I know that you are of like mind on the subject. Ours would be purely a business arrangement, a marriage of convenience and in name only. You would be free of Lily's machinations and I would be free of simpering young women and their matchmaking mamas." Even as he made his explanation to Alexandra, he became convinced that this was his sole reasoning for entering into the bargain.

"So both of us would benefit from this arrangement? What about my work? You wouldn't interfere with that would you?" she inquired so softly that he almost missed her words.

"As incomprehensible as your fascination with reading the bumps on people's heads is to me, I would not interfere with your pursuits. I would expect you to exercise discretion and to refrain from entering the less desirable sections of town without an escort. As my wife you would have a great many social commitments, but you should still have time to pursue your studies." Growing concerned that Alexandra was taking this whole thing far too docilely and worried that she might be in a state of shock he sought to rouse her by adding, "Of course, you would have to keep your more outlandish opinions to yourself or you could harm my chances for advancement."

It was a mark of how befuddled Alexandra was that she did not rise to the bait. Instead she nodded her head and soberly agreed, "Yes. As conventional as your superior officers are, it wouldn't do for them to think that you couldn't control your wife." The words hung in the air for a moment and then Alexandra seemed to realize what she'd said. The light came back into her eyes and she peeled with laughter at the ridiculous comment that she had just uttered.

Relieved to see her more like her old self, James joined in her laughter and wryly remarked, "Heaven forbid that I would fail to control my own wife. Now, do we have an accord, Miss Hamilton?"

Return to Top


	3. Sorting Out the Past and Future

Alexandra stared up at the intensely blue sky through a canopy of leaves. This was her favorite spot to be alone with her thoughts. And Lord knew the events of yesterday required that she have time to reflect without the constant worry of a servant, or worse Lily, interrupting her. Stifling a yawn, she rolled over and began picking at blades of grass. She doubted that she had slept more than a total of fifteen minutes last night. On more than one occasion, her swirling thoughts had driven her from bed to pace the floor. Finally at dawn she gave up the ghost, dressed, and saddled her chestnut Sugar Maker Dandy. After a gallop along the beach, Alexandra had gone to her "thinking spot". Her father had introduced her to the idea that everyone, man _and _woman needed at least one spot of space and solitude where they could go to contemplate "_the thornier issues in life_". Alexandra supposed that her current predicament certainly fit that description. Thinking of her father aroused melancholy feelings but she ruthlessly pushed them aside. She had no time for that now. She had more immediate concerns to sort out.

Through no real choice of her own, she was going to be married to Commodore James Norrington. She was going to be Mrs. James Norrington. The shock of this development had left her floundering. When she'd reached the ripe old age of twenty-four, she had felt herself safe from shackles of marriage. No gentleman of fortune would want to hitch himself to a lady already past her prime. Not that she had ever been truly worried about losing her freedom. Unlike most of the young ladies in Port Royal, she had a father who had been a progressive thinker. He had vowed that she should be the one to decide if and who she married and he had arranged to leave her an inheritance that guaranteed her financial independence. The years between twenty-four and twenty-seven had made her more secure in the knowledge that matrimony would no longer even be requested of her by gentlemen of smaller purses. Then eight months ago, her father had died suddenly. One morning, he just failed to awaken. In her inconsolable grief of discovering herself, at the age of twenty-seven, to be with no living blood relatives, Alexandra had clung tenaciously to the reassuring fact that with her inheritance she could remain in control of her destiny. How wrong she had been!

Although he had arranged for financial independence, her father had not taken into account that as an unmarried woman, she would still need a guardian. To be fair, it was doubtful that he could have foreseen his early death at the age of fifty-five. Even if he could have, he probably would have thought that the court would merely appoint guardian who would act primarily as a financial advisor. What he failed to factor into the equation was his disastrous second marriage to that harpy Lily and the depth of the river of animosity that ran between Alexandra and Lily.

Alexandra truly had tried to get along with Lily. After all, Lily made her father happy and Alexandra adored her father. After his son Jonathon had died in battle, Dr. Hamilton had withdrawn into himself and no longer exhibited the carefree spirit that endeared him to friends and acquaintances alike. Alexandra had been worried about her father. After the early loss of his wife, the premature death of his son had turned him into a shell of a man. For reasons Alexandra could not fathom, the entrance of Lily into their world had revived her father's zest for life. So in spite of Lily's barbed comments about spinsters and bluestockings, Alexandra had done her best to be welcoming and courteous. She'd even ignored the rumors about Lily's continued indecorous relationships with men much younger than her husband.

Then one evening she'd found her father alone his study with silent tears running down his face. He'd confessed to Alexandra that he realized that he'd made a terrible mistake marrying Lily. He'd been lonely and far too aware of his own mortality and Lily had seemed like a lifeline. He now realized, with the assistance of a few of the town's more vicious rumormongers, that he had turned a blind eye to Lily's somewhat rather less than sterling qualities.

As the relationship cooled between husband and wife, it grew more heated between stepmother and stepdaughter until it reached the point of open hostility. Lily, being constitutionally incapable of owning her role in the disintegration of her marriage, had blamed Alexandra for Mr. Hamilton's growing indifference. When Dr. Hamilton died, Lily had seen her opportunity for what she felt was justified revenge. She had petitioned the court to be appointed as Alexandra's guardian, "After all, I'm the closest thing to a relative that the poor child has".

The court had commended Mrs. Hamilton on her concern for her stepdaughter and granted the guardianship. For the last two months, Alexandra had been waiting for the proverbial ax to fall. She knew that Lily couldn't be after her inheritance because Dr. Hamilton had left his wife more than adequately provided for. Alexandra was at a loss to explain Lily's motivation but last week she'd overheard a conversation between Lily and Lily's best friend Susannah, and the motivation had crystallized. Lily wanted to reenter the marriage market and an unmarried stepdaughter, no matter how estranged, would serve to highlight that Lily was no longer in the first, second, or even third bloom of youth. As guardian, she could marry off Alexandra and then begin process of forgetting that she had even had a stepdaughter.

_Bloody hell_ thought Alexandra for at least the thousandth time since she'd learned of Lily's plot. Still, the whole situation had turned out better than she could have hoped. It could have been far worse. If Norrington hadn't stopped for that drink she would have been to betrothed to Mr. Rowlands. That stupid ox just wanted a mother for his seven horribly misbehaved children. Well, Alexandra admitted to herself, he wanted a mother, housekeeper, and, if the number of children were any indication, a regular bedmate. How repulsive! The thought of embracing Mr. Rowlands made her physically ill.

Not that she had anything against marital relations. In fact, a few of her dalliances had left her with a distinct sense of curiosity. But the price to fulfill that curiosity was too high. No gentleman's kisses could interest her enough to pay as high a ransom as marriage. Norrington, in his usual discrete manner, had made it clear that _he _would not be expecting a bedmate. "A marriage in name only," he'd said. Alexandra was not so naïve as to think that he would forgo all physical satisfaction. As long as all parties consented, extra marital affairs were tolerated and even somewhat condoned by the society of Port Royal. She let out a humorless laugh at another example of the hypocrisy of most people; affairs before marriage ruined you while affairs after marriage made you a more desirable guest. Now that she would be a married woman, perhaps in time she might even take a lover if some young man took her fancy. Why not? Unlike Lily, she wouldn't be breaking her word or hurting her beloved. Alexandra decided that she'd have to talk to Norrington about this matter. If she didn't, he was likely with his overdeveloped sense of propriety to feel obliged to hide his affairs and that would be silly. In a marriage such as theirs was destined to be, it was best to have things out in the open.

They _could _get along. They had done so in the past and had been great friends for many years. Alexandra could still remember the day that Jonathon had brought James home with him for the holidays. At first she'd been ignored by the two older boys but she had soon remedied that problem. She had simply badgered them until they allowed her to join them in their pursuits. When James had protested that a young lady should be engaging in more refined activities, he had been forced to concede surrender after each of the Hamilton family members had taken him to task for this unenlightened view. Soon both boys and Alexandra found that most adventures were best enjoyed with all three of them in attendance. When had James become such a pompous arrogant man? _James_. It had been a long time since she thought of him as James. How had their youthful friendship turned into this strained social relationship that now existed? It would be easy to attribute the break to Jonathon's death but it had occurred long before then. It had started around the time that she had made her social debut. Norrington no longer spent any time alone in her company and had started calling her "Miss Hamilton". He continued to do so no matter how many times she implored him, "Call me Alex like you've always done before. Why so formal, James?" Finally frustrated by his stubbornness, she had started to address him as Norrington. No Mr. added. It was just plain Norrington. Alexandra knew that it was rude and insulting but that was just what she intended. His easy refusal and denial of her friendship had hurt her.

Things had gone from bad to worse. What had once been childish squabbles due to their differing temperaments and outlooks on life, soon turned to actual arguments with both parties feeling wronged. Alexandra grew impatient with her own musings. What did it matter? They had been on better terms these past few years and now could even conduct a civil conversation. Truth be told Norrington had acted as a dear friend these past few months. Granted he often lectured her on propriety but he had also provided a shoulder to cry on. Not a literal shoulder because that would have been "improper" but he had never run short of handkerchiefs to dry her tears. He had been kind.

This marriage _could_ work. Perhaps it had been forced by Lily's plotting and Norrington's sense of duty but there could be benefits for both of them. She could be an asset to him in the social obligations that were part and parcel of his commission. Alexandra reflected that she was a good hostess and had the respect of most citizens in Port Royal. They may think her a little odd because she had chosen not to marry until now but that could work in her and Norrington's favor. A few well placed words in the right society mavens' ears would convince everyone that she had been saving herself for Norrington. Utter rubbish of course, but useful rubbish.

Having cleared her mind, Alexandra stood up and mounted Sugar Maker Dandy. _She would make this marriage work._ And with that vow, she galloped full tilt towards the Willington's estate and hedges.


	4. Challenges

"No."

"Norrington we have to talk about ..."

"No."

"But Norring…"

"Miss Hamilton, we are most decidedly _not _going to have this discussion. It is improper and ridiculous."

Alexandra huffed, "So is this is how it's going to be? You get to decide what is proper conversation and what is improper conversation? I do not believe that I can live with those terms."

"Well then, you can always marry Rowlands," he shot at her. Watching her pale, he regretted his impetuous comment.

She proudly met his eyes, "Blackmail, Norrington? I thought that you had more honor than that. This is a topic that will greatly affect our marriage and I thought it better to lay our cards on the table. I'd have thought that you would be relieved to know that you could expect no jealous tantrums from me when you decided to pursue," here she paused trying to think of the right word, "extracurricular activities."

_Really_, Alexandra fumed to herself; he was making this so difficult. It was not as if she were enjoying having this conversation. It was rather embarrassing to talk about this issue with one who had been like brother for many years.

In a gritted voice he said, "Just leave it. Contrary to whatever fiction you've created in your fertile brain, I am capable of exercising self control. I expect you to be able to do the same. For the foreseeable future, there will be no _extracurricular_ activities for _either_ of us. If the situation should change, I assure you that you will be the first that I shall notify. Now, can we get on with the planning?"

Not entirely happy with this response but realizing that she was unlikely to successfully further pursue the subject at this time, Alexandra agreed. Several hours later found them having finalized the majority of decisions regarding their forthcoming nuptials. At first she had wanted a strictly private ceremony but, as Norrington had pointed out, social obligations were a necessary evil in his profession and a large wedding would cover several in one fell swoop. It was as they were compiling the guest list that a truly awkward moment arrived. The list of names had grown to one hundred and still there was no mention of Governor Swann, his daughter, or his son-in-law. As unconventional as Alexandra might be at times, even she knew that to exclude them from the party would be a major social and political faux pas. Never one to shy away from unpleasantness, Alexandra took the plunge and stated matter of factly, "And of course the Governor and the Turners will be invited."

"Yes. Of course they must be invited," Norrington murmured and refused to meet her eyes.

Impulsively, Alexandra caught at his sleeve, "Don't worry. No one need ever know that ours is not a love match." When she saw the dark look on his face, she hastened to add, "Not just for your sake, for mine as well. I don't fancy being the object of speculation and pity amongst the social set." A mischievous grin lit her face, "Besides, it will drive Lily crazy if she believes that she actually was responsible for my happiness." As she spoke the words, Alexandra realized how true they were. She did not want people to view her as a poor replacement for Elizabeth nor did she want them to think that Norrington had only proposed out of duty. That was their private business and no one else need know. Annoying Lily was an added bonus to maintaining the charade.

Norrington gave Alexandra a speculative look. She never had been one to care much for others' opinions. That was why he was constantly having to lecture her about behaving properly. Why did she care if others knew the truth of their arrangement? This concern not three hours after she had so blithely announced that she believed that they both should feel free to engage in _extracurricular, _that very word set his teeth on edge, activities was puzzling. Deciding that trying to fathom the workings of Alexandra's mind was like trying to untie a Gordian knot, he shifted the topic of conversation.

"We will of course live in my house, but feel free to bring any of your personal belongings or furniture. Frankly, my home is rather spartan."

Alexandra glanced around the room. "There's not much left here that I would wish to take. After she married father Lily launched a campaign of redecoration, and I have no desire to continue to feel as if I'm living in a tea room. There is my bedroom set and a few pieces of furniture that I managed to squirrel away before Lily could sell them. My books will present the biggest challenge. Your library is already rather full; perhaps we could turn one of the spare bedrooms into library for me?"

"That is an excellent notion. You could also use it as a study to continue your work." Norrington agreed with a twitch of a smile on his lips. How could he have forgotten her books? He could not remember ever seeing her without a book in close proximity. Unlike many of his peers, he found the habit endearing. Her voracious reading had also meant that she could intelligently converse on a wide range of subjects, which was a talent to be admired in a hostess.

Alexandra snapped, "I realize that you see no value in my interests but I would appreciate it if you could refrain from being so damn supercilious."

Taken aback by this unfair accusation, Norrington was about to bite out a scathing reply when he realized that she had mistaken his humor regarding her reading as condescension regarding her work. "I was not making light of your studies. I understand that it means a great deal to you. What I can not comprehend is why you chose to pursue this avenue of inquiry when much of it has been discredited?"

"That's just the point. Mr. Gall was a womanizing self promoting charlatan who practiced poor science. However, I believe that in spite of his faults he stumbled onto a kernel of truth. His own prejudices caused him to look for external signs of brain functioning because that way he could attribute it to blood lines. Of course that is just absurd, no one is born to be a criminal. His primary theory was all wrong but his idea that areas of the brain are devoted to specific functions has some merit. Why Dr. Broca has found…"

_She really is quite something when she's all fired up_, Norrington mused silently to himself. Her uninhibited passion for her pursuits was refreshing after the past months spent in the company of young ladies who didn't have two opinions to rub together. Still, she would need to learn to curb some of her enthusiasm or risk offending others.

Suddenly Alexandra became aware that she was in full blown lecture mode. Smiling sheepishly she apologized, "I'm sorry. I let myself get carried away once again. I do have an appointment this afternoon, are we almost complete with our planning?"

"Yes. I can think of nothing else that we have to discuss," and here he paused uncertainly and took a small box from his breast pocket. "I suppose you should start wearing this as soon as possible. It will quell any rumors before they can start."

The emerald ring sparkled and sent a rainbow of light dancing across the far wall. "But this is not the ring that you gave Elizabeth!" Alexandra blurted out.

A look of annoyance settled on his face. "No, it is not," he agreed tightly.

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am not trying to be difficult. I'm just surprised. There was no need for you to buy a new ring. It doesn't matter to me." She had meant the words to be conciliatory but if anything Norrington's face revealed a significant increase in annoyance.

"It may not matter to you but it would set the social tongues wagging if I were to give you the same ring as Elizabeth. We've agreed that the circumstances of our marriage are our business only but we have to maintain some semblance of societal norms," he stated icily.

Alexandra felt as if she had failed some sort of test. "I... yes... of course..." she stuttered. "It just seems so," she faltered trying to find the correct word to describe the situation. The word sad kept coming to mind. _Now that was odd_. "So... extravagant," she finished rather lamely.

"I'm not exactly impoverished. However, if it warm the cockles of your frugal little heart, the ring was my grandmothers' and therefore required no outlay of capital."

Deciding that further protestations were useless and that the ring was truly beautiful and well suited to her, Alexandra simply settled for, "Thank you, Norrington."

Norrington heaved an exasperated sigh. "Miss Hamilton..."

"What have I done now?" came Alexandra's frustrated cry. "This is never going to work. We are continually bickering Norrington."

"James."

"What?"

"_My... name… is… James_. My men address me as Commodore. Acquaintances address me as Commodore Norrington. Friends address me as James and it is only fitting that my fiancée should also address me as James."

"But I've called you Norrington for years. It never seemed to bother you too much," Alexandra protested.

"You know very well that I dislike it and have always done so. That is precisely why you do it." He caught her eyes and held her gaze. "You may want to reconsider that strategy. After all, a husband who is constantly taunted by his wife may decide to," and here his eyes flicked towards her pale pink lips, "strike back. You might not like the consequences."

The air in the room suddenly seemed unbearably heavy and still. Was Norrington flirting with her? Once again Alexandra felt a tiny of frisson of fear in her stomach. No. It wasn't fear but more like anticipation. Well now, this was getting interesting. It seemed that Norrington had hidden depths. He might be a worthy adversary after all. She gave a feline smile and did a fair imitation of Lily simpering, "Of course _James_ and you must call me Alexandra. No need for us to stand on formalities."

James was surprised to feel a tingling of fear run down his spine. No. It wasn't fear but more like anticipation. He could not fathom what had prompted him to make such a provocative remark to Alexandra. All he knew was that he had issued a challenge to her and that challenge had been met with one of her own. Well now, this was getting interesting.

Return to Top


	5. Sorting Out the Past and Future, Part II

For the next few weeks, Alexandra practically "Jamesed" James to death. It was constantly; dear James, darling James, and sweet James. It had gone from being merely irritating to downright annoying. Despite wanting to wring her neck on a few occasions, James could not help but admire the way that she ran with the challenge that had been issued. Of course, it would never do to reveal either his annoyance or grudging admiration. That would be tipping his hand and he had learned long ago to never give Alexandra the advantage if he could help it. He remembered when she was about fifteen and she had cajoled and wheedled her brother and thereby his best friend James into fencing with her for practice. James had been sure that the duel would be over in a few minutes; after all, he was an expert swordsman. In what his youthful self had thought was a magnanimous gesture but he now acknowledged was a moment of supreme arrogance, he offered to use his left hand to "even the odds." Less than five minutes later, he was up against a wall with the tip of Alex's foil pointed at his heart.

It had been a long time since he had thought of those days. Correction, it had been a long time since he _allowed _himself to think of those days. He could still remember vividly his first encounter with the whole of the Hamilton family. He'd been fourteen and Jonathon had invited him home for the holidays. Since his own parents were touring Italy and he hadn't relished spending Christmas in a house empty but for himself and servants, he'd readily agreed. The first time he'd seen Alex she'd been an eight year old in a dirty dress with bare feet. In her excitement to welcome her older brother home, she'd hurled herself into Jonathon's arms and nearly knocked James down in the process. During dinner that night, she'd chattered incessantly on a variety of topics that had at first alarmed and then amused James. He had never encountered any female, let alone an eight year old one, who could converse on a range of matters from the decomposing mouse in the attic to the merits of the Navy's latest warship. Dr. Hamilton had been just as animated as his daughter and had held forth on the merits of allowing the sexes equality in the succession of property and titles.

Getting up from his favorite chair, James crossed the room and poured himself a small measure of whiskey. He allowed to himself how he was in a rather nostalgic mood this evening and continued to let his mind run through memory files long ago closed. A "_thinking spot_" where one can contemplate "_the thornier issues in life_"; James could almost hear Dr. Hamilton saying the words. This was his thinking spot. The servants knew better than interrupt when he was in his study with the door closed.

Where had the years gone? His memory slid back into the many summer and winter holidays spent with the Hamilton family. Theirs had been such a jolly household. Even with the loss of Mrs. Hamilton, shortly after giving birth to Alexandra, the household had clung tenaciously to the idea that life was to be enjoyed and conventions be damned. Poor Alex, to have lost an entire family by the age of twenty- seven. He at least still had his mother, even if the relationship was a strained and distant one. In an odd sort of way, Jonathon's and Dr. Hamilton's deaths had affected him more than the death of his own father and the gradual disintegration of communication with his mother.

_Perhaps it wasn't so very odd after all, _he mused to himself. After that first holiday, he had spent the majority of free time with the Hamiltons. James had found that time spent with them rather like time spent at the circus. He greatly enjoyed the entertainments, but he wasn't about to join the high- wire act himself. James had never forgotten that he had obligations to fulfill and he kept the sense of propriety that had been hammered into him since he had been born. Cotton candy and sticky sweets were all very well and good but there was a time and place for everything. Things that could be said and done in the somewhat magical Hamilton household would never be appropriate in the real world.

It was inevitable that the two of James' worlds should one day collide. He could almost pinpoint the collision to the very moment. He and Jonathon had been on leave and as usual they journeyed to spend the time with the Doctor and Alex. They'd arrived to find the household in a state of confusion. There were preparations afoot for a ball the following week.

"I'm to be launched into society. Really you'd think I was a ship. Only instead of having the bottle of champagne broken over my bow, I get to drink it," Alexandra had said laughingly.

It was if blinders had been ripped from his eyes and for the first time in many years James had had to acknowledge that Alex was a young lady. Looking at her objectively, he realized that she was pretty enough to have a wonderful season and make an advantageous match. However, in his heart in knew that her season would be a disaster. They had _ruined_ her. The Doctor, her brother, and yes even himself, had all conspired to ruin her. Without the influence of Mrs. Hamilton, the three had forgotten that Alex was a young lady and needed to be prepared to take her place in society. They had indulged her to the point where she was unsuitable for marriage. What husband would tolerate his wife conducting scientific experiments and discoursing on the less desirable aspects of society? What fiancé would be so generous as to not mind the easy familiarity and camaraderie that existed between James and Alex? Dear Lord, he still called her Alex, as if she were just another mate to share adventures with. Well that at least could be remedied.

From this time on, he would conduct himself with decorum around her and insist that she do the same. From now on, he would address her as Miss Hamilton, which was only fitting and proper, and he would ensure that they were chaperoned at all times. That evening he confessed his fears to Jonathon who stoutly dismissed them as "poppycock" and insisted that Alexandra knew the social graces and would be fine.

It turned out that Jonathon was correct. Despite her unconventional nature, Alexandra had been a success. Over the next few years, she had had many young men request her hand in marriage. James had been troubled as she grew older and still remained unmarried. It had been her stubborn refusal to accept any of her suitors' proposals that had caused their last huge row.

Dr. Hamilton had remarried to Lily and it was well known in town that stepmother and stepdaughter did not get on very well. _No, that was an understatement_, thought James wryly to himself. From the accounts of the time, Lily was making Alexandra's life a living hell. In the spirit of friendship, he had sought Alexandra out to advise her on how to handle her dilemma. The answer seemed obvious to him. If she married, she would begin her own household and only be obliged to interact with Lily on a limited basis. He dutifully pointed out to her that from the talk at the club there were still men who would be willing to take her as a wife despite her advanced age. Things had quickly escalated into a shouting match with he accusing her of being "a stubborn strong willed chit" and she accusing him of being "a pompous arrogant fool". They had not had another conversation consisting of more than the barest of social niceties until Dr. Hamilton died.

Finishing his whiskey, he admitted to himself that there was a wonderful irony to his current predicament. He had worried about his role in ruining her chances for marriage and here he was the one about to marry her. He supposed that they would get on tolerably enough. They had been great friends in the past and perhaps that friendship could be rekindled. Contrary to what Alexandra apparently believed, as witnessed by her suggestion that they engage in "_extracurricular activities_", he was not a man of strong carnal appetites. A marriage based on duty, friendship, and fidelity would suit him and it would suit her as well. _He would make sure of that_. And he would also make sure to refrain from throwing out any more asinine remarks that could be misconstrued as his wanting anything else from this marriage.

He could ignore Alexandra's provocations and take the higher road. This marriage _could_ work. He _would_ make this marriage work.

Return to Top


	6. Cocktails, anyone?

Disclaimer: Because the world is a cold hard cruel wasteland, I own none of the POTC characters.

AN: It was such a joy to come home to such kind reviews. It made me want to shriek ala Sally Fields, "You like me. You really like me." However, for fear of scaring the cats I refrained and instead sat down to write this chapter. This chapter had a mind of its own and didn't turn out at all like I had thought it would. I think this version is much better than what I originally intended. Enjoy!

* * *

As she twisted the water out of the hem of her skirt, Alexandra reflected that this had to be one of the most frustrating days of her life. Surely the stars had aligned to make everything that could possibly go wrong go wrong; first she had overslept, then Sugar had thrown a shoe forcing her to ride sedately to the blacksmith, then coming out of the blacksmith's shop she'd literally run into Elizabeth Turner and had had to make awkward chit chat, then the idiot who's head she was measuring had tried to fondle her and she'd been forced to thump him on the head with her measurement book. As if all this wasn't bad enough, she'd fallen into the stream while taking a short cut to save time. Now she was wet, muddied, in an absolutely filthy temper, and she still had an appointment to keep. James had stressed several times how important it was that she be on time for tea at his house today. He had even sent a servant this morning to remind her. Well, Norrington would just have to take her as she was because there was no time for her to go home and change. Cheering slightly in anticipation of James' face when he saw her appearance, she knocked on the door.

"Oh, here you are, Miss Alexandra, good. They've been waiting..." and the young servant's greeting trailed off as she noticed Alexandra's bedraggled appearance.

"It's a long story, Esther. Since I don't wish to add tardiness to my rapidly growing list of faults that the Commodore takes issue with, I'll wait to later to regale you with the thrilling tale of my day," said Alexandra wryly. "I suppose he's in his study? No need to show me the way."

"Yes, miss. Are you sure that wouldn't like to take a few moments to... freshen up?"

"Esther, I sincerely doubt that several hours would make a difference with this mess." She headed down the hall with the young servant anxiously following her. "Besides, haven't you heard that love is blind?" Alexandra flippantly threw over her shoulder as she walked through the study door.

"Apparently," said a feminine voice that dripped icicles.

Suddenly, the day that could get no worse, got infinitely worse. Alexandra turned so quickly that she stumbled slightly. Rather belatedly Esther's use of the pronoun "they" registered and Alexandra realized that James had company. Oh Lord, not just any company, it was his mother. They had never met but Alexandra would have known that countenance anywhere. She looked like a female James. The same patrician features. The same proud bearing. The same disapproving line to the mouth.

Silently cursing James for failing to prepare her and stifling the absurd urge to curtsey, Alexandra recouped her wits. "Mrs. Norrington. It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Forgive my appearance. The stream and I had a difference of opinion and as you can see, the stream won." This attempt to lighten the atmosphere fell decidedly flat. Shooting Norrington a look that said "_Help me, you idiot_," Alexandra crossed the room and wincing slightly took a seat. _Well this is one piece of furniture that will need recovering,_ she thought to herself.

James was at a total loss as to what to say or do to repair the situation. He mentally reviewed the precautions that he taken to guarantee that this meeting be a successful one. Not wanting Alexandra to be nervous, he had kept his mother's visit a secret. Alexandra always functioned best when, instead of having time to stew over something, she was forced to think on her feet. Knowing her tendency to arrive for their engagements at the last possible moment, he had stressed to her that she be on time. Taking into account that Alexandra did not function at her best in the morning, he had set the interview for the afternoon. He had masterfully covered every foreseeable obstacle to the positive outcome of this meeting. Only Alexandra, being Alexandra, had managed to come up with the one obstacle that he could not possibly have foreseen or forestalled. If it wouldn't have been so very undignified, he would have stamped his feet and howled with rage.

"James, you'll only be a nuisance. Go away and let your charming fiancée and I get acquainted. I'm sure that you have business to attend to," his mother peremptorily ordered.

James, being no fool, took this golden opportunity to escape what would surely be an uncomfortable conversation. With a meek, "Yes mother," he left the room.

Alexandra could not decide if she were more infuriated by James' desertion or impressed by Mrs. Norrington's adept managing of her son. Perhaps her soon to be mother-in-law could give her tips on how to handle her maddening offspring. This thought restored her natural good humor and she inquired, "One lump or two?' as she picked up the teapot.

No sooner had James reached the front door than he realized that he had left the Dauntless' latest manifest on top of his desk. Damn. He wouldn't be able to get anything done without that manifest. He would just have to brave the displeasure of his mother and fiancée and retrieve it. He hesitated near the study door and froze when he heard his mother's voice.

""You're rather long in the tooth," she said assessingly, "but you appear healthy and you do have good hips for childbearing."

Even through the door he could hear the sarcasm in Alexandra's voice, as she replied, "Thank you for that gracious compliment."

"Tell me. Are you still _intact_?"

James winced and waited for sounds of violence to erupt in the room. Instead, he heard a genuine laugh emerge from Alexandra.

"Come now, Mrs. Norrington. Let us not dress this conversation in lace and frippery. You want to know if I'm a virgin. Not that it is anyone's business but your son's and mine, however, I will do you the courtesy of answering your impertinent question. Yes. I am still a virgin."

Alexandra's calm pronouncement sent a stab of savage pleasure through James. She was still an innocent. Despite her bravado and talk of loves affairs, she evidently had never ventured beyond kisses and caresses. He did not know why this news should please him so, but suddenly the day seemed much brighter.

"Tell me, Mrs. Norrington, have you made the same inquiry of your son? Or am I the only one to be treated like a piece of horseflesh?"

Deciding that he could find other work to occupy him and not wanting to be caught lurking at his own study door, James turned and left for his office.

Two hours later, he returned to the house. He expected to find his mother retired to her room with a headache or some such ailment and Alexandra fled to home. Instead, he walked into a tableau that frankly mystified him. A tipsy Alexandra and an even tipsier Mrs. Norrington were sitting side by side laughing and whispering conspiratorially.

"So tell me, has he always…" Alexandra broke off as she noticed James standing bemusedly in the doorway.

"James be a dear boy and fetch another decanter of whiskey. We seem to have run out. Then leave us alone for at least another hour. We have much to discuss," his mother ordered.

As James headed to the cellar to carry out his mother's instructions, he asked himself, "_Good Lord what have I done?"_


	7. The Size of a Man's Wig?

The intense Caribbean sunlight poured through the open windows. Alexandra groaned and placed her pillow over her head. Oh the folly of indulging in too much drink. Still, it had been fun. What had started out as a disastrous interview with her mother-in-law-to-be had turned into an excellent evening of conversation and discomforting James. After Alexandra had had the audacity to challenge Mrs. Norrington's right to question her in such an outrageous manner, the tone of their discourse had suddenly changed.

"Excellent." Mrs. Norrington beamed. "Excellent. You will do very nicely. You have backbone enough to stand up to James when he gets on his high horse. I was afraid that you would be a milquetoast like that Swann girl and that would never do for James."

Evidently James' mother had not heard any of the rumors concerning undead pirates, Davy Jones' heart, Captain Jack Sparrow, and various other bizarre happenings. Alexandra might not like the shabby way that Elizabeth had treated James but, one thing was for certain, the girl was no milquetoast.

How she wished James would tell her more about what had happened during those months but he remained stubbornly silent on the issue. In a town as gossip driven as Port Royal, the Navy had managed to keep a tight lid on everything that had occurred. All that anyone not directly involved knew was that medals, commendations, and Royal pardons had been handed out to all concerned parties and that the East Indian Trading Company had a swift and drastic change in management. James had returned to his rank as Commodore more determined than ever to act in a dignified honorable manner at all times. On occasion, Alexandra spied what she thought was a harder and perhaps even somewhat reckless James, but these moments were fleeting and his mask of cool superiority would quickly slip back into place. She didn't know whether to attribute these changes to what had occurred in the course of his duty or the effects of a broken heart.

She was pondering this puzzle when there sounded a knock on the door. Well Alexandra supposed it was knock but with her aching head she would have been more inclined to believe that a battalion of Huns was at the door. Weakly she called, "Come in."

Her young maid Abigail entered bearing a tray with tea and toast. "Begging your pardon, Miss Alexandra, the Commodore is waiting for you in the parlor. He says that you and he have an appointment with Reverend Giles to discuss the wedding and that later you're to meet his mother for your final dress fitting."

Carefully sitting up, Alexandra gratefully seized on the cup of tea. "Bless you for bringing tea, Abigail."

"Oh that was the Commodore's idea, Miss Alexandra. He said that you might need a little pick me up because you had a most entertaining evening and might be tired from your exertions."

As Abigail began to gather Alexandra's outfit for the day, more snatches of the previous afternoon and evening tumbled into Alexandra's consciousness. Nibbling on a piece of dry toast, she tried to sort out the events of the previous day. She knew that she and Mrs. Norrington had decided to have "a little drink to celebrate the upcoming nuptials". One drink had led to another. She vaguely remembered bits of the conversation;

"_I know that James cherished the time that he spent with you and your family. His letters home were always full of joy and spirit. That is the main reason I never interfered with his choice of where to spend his holidays."_

"_It wasn't that he didn't love us; he was just incapable of expressing those finer feelings. Charles' method of showing his affection was to drum endlessly into James the obligations and responsibilities of a gentleman."_

"_Dear Alexandra, please do not make the same errors that I did. James need more light and laughter in his life. Like his father he is a good man but rather inclined to withdraw into a shell of smugness and pomposity. Don't allow him to do so or the marriage will be miserable for both of you."_

Alexandra remembered how she had felt a fraud. James' mother, like everyone else, believed that this was to be a pairing made in love. That thought had so discomforted her that she had washed it away with another drink. She could remember that at some point both of them had decided that James needed to taken in hand and shown that there was more to life than rules and regulations. In fact they had made a toast to their endeavors to force James to smile more often.

She could recall having a set to with James about whether or not she should have a glass of wine with dinner and remembered with a smile that with Mrs. Norrington's assistance she had won that argument. Dinner was something of a blur but she thought something had been said about the size of a man's wig having something to do with his ability as a lover? _No, she couldn't be recalling the comment accurately for that didn't make any sense at all. _She did remember that whatever the comment had been she and Mrs. Norrington had found James' outraged expression incredibly amusing.

As hard as she tried, she could not bring back to mind anything after the cheese course. Her thoughts were interrupted by Abigail questioning, "Shall we wrap your ankle or do you think you can manage on it today?"

"My ankle?"

"Yes, miss. Last night, before he carried you to your room, the Commodore told Mr. Jensen how you had twisted it and could not walk on it. Mr. Jensen told me how tired and worn out you were. You poor thing. Dead asleep from the day's events. That's why I waited to awaken you. The Commodore suggested that I see if it required wrapping this morning."

* * *

Commodore James Norrington was thoroughly enjoying his morning and anticipating the hours to be spent in Alexandra's company. If she was in the same state as his mother, she was unlikely to remember all that occurred last night. He was counting on that when he'd put the fox in the henhouse with his suggestion to Abigail about the ankle wrap.

When they'd arrived at the house last night, Alexandra had been dead to world and curled up like a kitten next to him in the carriage. Since they'd argued about her ability to see herself home and she'd been on the verge of turning belligerent before falling asleep, he felt it safer to let her remain in slumber. She was still wearing the muddied and wrinkled dress, so in the interest of brevity he'd told Jensen that she'd twisted her ankle. It was an excuse that covered the whole of her unconventional arrival home.

Really who would have ever thought that two supposedly intelligent refined women could behave the way they had last night? They had put him through hell and some revenge was justified. Just how much revenge was to be had would be determined by how much Alexandra recalled of the evening's events. They'd both berated him for being a "stick in the mud" and "not having enough fun". _Well he certainly intended to have some fun this morning. _With a smile, he settled back to wait for Alexandra.


	8. Cheesecheesecheese

Recoiling slightly as the full force of the sun hit her eyes, Alexandra gingerly stepped out to the veranda. "Here you are James. I thought that perhaps you'd gone on ahead."

"No. I sent a servant to advise the Reverend that we were running a bit late. I'm merely enjoying the ocean view." he replied pleasantly.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I had a rather late start this morning."

"Do not bother yourself about it. It was worth the wait. You look charming today."

Even with the residual pounding in her head from last night's excesses, Alexandra could hear the alarm bells going off in her mind. What was going on here? She had spent the last fifteen minute in her room girding herself to face what she suspected would be an unpleasant encounter. She knew James would have a few choice words to say about her behavior last evening and had dreaded a morning of arguing. Not that she minded arguing per se, but this morning she wasn't quite up to verbal fencing.

Instead, James was being cordial and even charming. It was not like James to pass on a chance to take her task. What did he know that she didn't? Frantically she instructed herself to remember… _remember_... _**remember**_ what had happened after the cheese course. Still, she drew a blank.

"Shall we walk? The fresh air will be invigorating and put color in your cheeks to match the sparkle in your eyes."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something was definitely wrong here. James was not only being agreeable he was being downright flowery. Well if he had chosen to ignore last night's events she would do so as well. "That would be lovely," she said politely and then ruined her gracious reply by adding sarcastically under her breath, "Providing my ankle can tolerate the strain."

Pretending to have not heard the comment, James offered her his arm. Alexandra was definitely disconcerted. He could get used to this but he had to be careful not to overplay his hand. The comment about her eyes had been a little over the top. He wondered how long it would be before curiosity overtook her and she inquired about last night.

They walked for awhile with neither offering any conversation. Alexandra wanted to scream in frustration. James, surreptitiously peering down at her, could see her agitation growing. He began to count to himself and had reached only twenty when she broke the silence.

Tentatively she queried, "I suppose I made a fool of myself last night?"

Ah, she had taken the bait. Now all he had to do was reel her in. "I must confess that I was not happy with the events of the early evening but by the night's conclusion I had no cause for complaint," he offered with a dazzling smile.

"Oh. Well that's good I suppose? I'm glad that you had an enjoyable time?"

"Most decidedly. It was a _memorable_ evening." James could not resist the choice of words.

After a few uncomfortable minutes Alexandra stopped and turned towards him, "About... about last night. Thank you for seeing me to my room. I hope that I didn't inconvenience you too much?"

He almost laughed at her delicate avoidance of acknowledging that he had not merely escorted her to her room. If she knew about his excuse concerning her ankle, then she also knew that he had carried her. For her to be so missish about the situation she must be feeling well and truly wrong footed. He was going to have his pound of flesh and then some.

"Any inconvenience was well and truly rewarded." James took her hand and kissed it. Seeing her eyes widen in alarm and deciding to further up the ante, he turned her hand over and kissed the inside of her wrist while murmuring fervently, "Thank you, my dear Alex."

The expression on her face was worth contending with a whole house full of drunken women. James could see her desperate attempt to recall the night's events.

What the bloody hell was he going on about? What had happened last night? Cheese... cheese… cheese… blank. No matter how she turned it in her head she kept coming up with a blank. Well whatever she'd done, he didn't seem too upset by it. To the contrary, it seemed that he had liked it.

They resumed walking. Silence reigned.

"James?"

"Yes, Alexandra?"

Trying to elicit more information from a maddeningly mute James she reticently offered, "I hope that I wasn't too shocking with my behavior?"

"Well, I wouldn't call your behavior shocking. Surprising perhaps but not shocking. After all, we are to be married tomorrow. I am certain that most would excuse us," here he paused and pretended to consider, "However, I think it would be best to keep it from the Reverend. As a man of the cloth, he might not be so forgiving."

Alexandra stopped so suddenly that James nearly knocked into her. Her mouth fell slightly open and she stared at him in shock. Now what did that mean! Surely he didn't mean…? She wouldn't have…? She couldn't have…? Alexandra was about to break down and ask him exactly what had occurred when at last her dormant mind finally began to function again.

She still could not recall last night's events but she had twenty years of knowledge regarding Mr. James Norrington. This was James. This was James who never did anything improper or rash. This was James who always kept his emotions tightly in check. This was James who was _playing her for a fool_. Well _two_could play this game.

James was busy with his own thoughts. As entertaining as this was, perhaps it was time to cut the line. He had taught her a lesson that she would not soon forget. He could now afford to be magnanimous and let her know exactly what had transpired.

If he hadn't been so ready to congratulate himself on his masterful handling of the situation, James might have noticed the slight change in Alexandra's demeanor. Alexandra caught her bottom lip between her teeth and gave him what she hoped was a coy look. "I'm sorry but I suppose that it was inevitable. I mean feeling the way that I do about you."

"Yes, well you…" it took James a moment to realize that he hadn't actually voiced his decision to let her off the hook and that she was not responding to his generosity with an apology. "The way you _feel _about me?"

Alexandra let go a pretty little sigh and gave him a sweet smile. "I did not want you burdened if you did not share the same affection that I feel for you. Now that I know you do…"

Fortunately for James his brain was not addled from a night of heavy drink and it did not take him long to realize the tables had been turned. Before Alexandra could finish what she'd intended to be a declaration of undying love and passion he'd interrupted laughingly, "Enough. You've caught me fair enough. Though you must admit you deserved to be discomforted after your appalling conduct last evening."

"I admit no such thing," she tried to adopt a censorious tone but failed miserably.

"What gave me away?"

"I must confess that you almost had me believing that I had done something grossly improper. Then I realized that for me to have done anything like… well anything like I was imagining… that you would have had to participate. My knowledge of what occurred after the cheese course may be deficient but my knowledge of you is sound. You would never have compromised either of us in that manner," she stated with simple assurance.

James could not decide whether he should be flattered by this declaration or insulted. Alexandra had just affirmed her belief in him as an honorable gentleman. Yet, he was vaguely annoyed. Was it really so impossible for her to entertain the notion that he could do something rash and impetuous?

A sudden thought occurred to Alexandra, "What revenge did you extract from your mother for the events of last night?"

A smug look settled on his face. "I convinced her that she had lost a wager to me and now owed me three casks of the finest wine to be had in Port Royal."

Alexandra laughed, "A suitable revenge only if you keep her away from it at the wedding. I promise that I shall not tell her of your guile."

They continued on towards the Reverend's in an amicable silence.

James inwardly reveling that he had bested both his mother and Alexandra.

Alexandra doing her best to ignore the slight tingling that remained where James' lips had brushed her wrist.


	9. Flirting with Danger

"Breathe in, Miss Alexandra," Abigail bossily ordered.

"I am. If you make it any tighter, I'll not be able to breathe," complained Alexandra. "I still don't understand why it is necessary for me to wear this contraption."

Patiently Mrs. Norrington explained for the fourth time, "It's the latest fashion and more importantly it makes your dress lie properly. Really, Alexandra, do you not wish to look your best on your wedding day?" At yesterday's fitting Mrs. Norrington had been appalled at the state of Alexandra's gown. It had been ill fitting and far too severe. She had quickly taken things in hand and the result was now much more flattering to Alexandra's natural charms. At least the color, an unusual cross between green and blue rather like the sea, had been well chosen and suited Alexandra's coloring. Unfortunately it was sure to clash horribly with James' dress uniform. Mrs. Norrington found humor in the thought that this was ironically symbolic of their union. In the three days that she had been in Port Royal, Mrs. Norrington had witnessed no less than five verbal contretemps between the pair. She smiled to herself as she acknowledged that her daughter in law would certainly give James a run for his money.

Abigail finished assisting Alexandra into the gown and then proceeded to fuss with her mistress's hair. As Alexandra looked in the mirror she was surprised to find the image of an elegant young lady reflected back: an extremely nervous young lady. She began to feel a touch of panic rise within her. What was she doing? She and James could never make this work. They were too dissimilar. They argued too much.

Mrs. Norrington noting Alexandra's stillness and correctly interpreting that the bride was suffering from nerves sought to reassure her, "Alexandra, it will all work out very well indeed. You and James are suited and you have an affection that has lasted these past twenty years. What better foundation for a union?" These words were the first indication that Mrs. Norrington had given of her suspicions that this was not intended as a true love match.

"Thank you for the reassurances, Mrs. Norrington. I must confess that I wonder if this is folly."

"My dear Alexandra, please call me Clarice. I know that it is unfashionable to be on such familiar terms with one's mother in law. But I'd rather hoped that we could be friends as well."

"I would like that very much," Alexandra replied gratefully. Well at least one good thing would come of this marriage.

"You mustn't fret too much over things. It will work out, Alexandra. My son is a good man and you are fine woman. Surely your union will prove to be successful." Privately Mrs. Norrington believed that the union would be far more successful than either James or Alexandra could foresee. Both were so strong willed and stubborn that they were blind to what was right before their eyes. They were a perfect match in every way and surely time and proximity would help them to recognize the truth and depth of their affections. "It is time we left. It would not do to be late to your own wedding. James would be most displeased." The merriment her voice revealed how unconcerned she was by the thought of their incurring James' displeasure. "Ready?"

Alexandra took one last deep breath, well as deep as she could with the corset restricting her, and agreed, "Ready."

* * *

A wave of hysteria had threatened to overtake Alexandra when the ceremony began but she found that by focusing on James she was able to calm and complete the vows. If the intensity of the gaze he bestowed on her throughout the ceremony were indication, James had waged his own war with nerves.

The majority of wedding celebration passed in a blur of eating, drinking, dancing, and toasting. Alexandra barely noted the passage of time. However, there were two incidents that stood out in Alexandra's mind. The first being an encounter with Elizabeth Turner.

Alexandra had withdrawn to the small rose garden for a bit of a breather and it was here that Elizabeth cornered her.

"Alexandra, please allow me to offer my best wishes. I am certain that you and James will be very happy." Both women stood in an uncomfortable silence. Then Elizabeth impetuously added, "He has made a much better match with you than he would have done with me. We were not at all suited to one another and I believe that the only person who was truly happy about our engagement was my father. James' heart was not in the matter."

At first, Alexandra wanted to rudely disabuse the younger girl of this notion. _How selfish of Elizabeth. She sought to clear her conscience by dismissing James' feelings. _Then Alexandra saw that Elizabeth actually believed her declaration. The girl had no idea of the depth of James' affection for her. Alexandra thought to herself, am I really surprised that Elizabeth is ignorant of his feelings? Knowing James he would have listed the advantages of the match rather than express his passion for the girl. Didn't he know that to woo a young romantic girl like Elizabeth extravagant declarations of love and desire were necessary and even expected? Truly the man was hopeless.

Mistaking Alexandra's silent contemplation for disapproval, Elizabeth added, "Still I know that I could have handled the situation in a more decorous manner. It was only that Will and I were so eager to be married that we did not think of the gossip that it would cause for James. We both sincerely regret the rashness of our actions."

Knowing that Elizabeth had not deliberately ignored James' feelings made it much easier for Alexandra to forgive the girl. "It does no good to dwell on past mistakes," Alexandra assured her and then ruefully acknowledged, "Besides I have not the right to judge another's behavior when my own is often found wanting."

The two women had left the garden together and while not exactly friends any animosities had been laid to rest.

The second incident was much more disturbing to Alexandra's peace of mind. It occurred towards the end of the festivities. She was talking to a circle of James' men and they were all laughing about Mr. Murtogg's latest attempt to woo the butcher's daughter. The small gathering was quite merry and their laughter carried throughout the party. Alexandra caught James' gaze across the room, registered his disapproving frown, and then lost sight of him.

"Miss… excuse me, Mrs. Norrington, would you care for another glass of wine?" inquired one of the young officers.

The after effects of over indulgence were still fresh in her mind but she reasoned that she had drank only three glasses. Surely with the amount of dancing that she had done another glass would not hurt, "Thank you. That would be delightful." She was enjoying this more than she had thought she would. The eager attention of the officers was flattering. It might be fun being an old married woman able to flirt with impunity. The young officer returned with her glass.

Just as she raised the glass to her lips, she felt him behind her. A warm breath stirred the hair on the back of her neck. "Be careful, wife. I've not seen you eat more than three forkfuls of food and I've no desire for a repeat of the other night," James' voice teased softly in her ear.

Alexandra was so disconcerted by James' sudden appearance and the intimate manner in which he had chosen to deliver his reproof that she failed to take exception to his words. The appearance of their Commodore somewhat dampened the hilarity of the small coterie and talk soon turned to Naval matters.

Alexandra politely made her excuses and disengaged from the conversation. She needed a few minutes alone. Finding an empty bench in a small alcove, she sat. What was wrong with her? Why should the very presence of James cause her to feel more aware? Why should she still feel the warmth of his breath on the shell of her ear? It didn't make any sense. The kiss that they had exchanged after their vows had been short and perfunctory and easily dismissed from her mind. Perhaps the flirting with the officers had heightened her senses? Yes, she firmly decided latching on to this convenient explanation. It was simply an artifact of the flirting and relief that the day was almost over. Rubbing an annoyed hand across her neck and ear she got up to return to the party. It was almost time for them to leave.


	10. Button Hooks and Corsets

The carriage ride home found each occupant withdrawn into their own thoughts. Alexandra continued to ponder her strange reaction to James. Try as she might, she could not rid herself of the slight hum that his nearness had brought.

James was busy replaying a conversation that he and his mother had had at the party. Having heard Alexandra's laughter his eyes had scanned the crowd seeking her out. When they'd found her, he was disconcerted to find that she was surrounded by several young officers all of who appeared to be enjoying the company: his _wife's_ company.

"James dear, don't frown so," his mother had scolded walking up to him. "What has put you in such a foul mood on your wedding day?" she'd inquired and followed his gaze across the room, "Ah, I see."

"You see what, Mother? My new wife making a spectacle of herself?" he'd asked harshly.

Not being able to resist tormenting her far too serious son, Mrs. Norrington had queried, "Jealous, James?"

"Don't be absurd, Mother."

"What would be absurd about a man not liking that his very new and very beautiful wife was surrounded by admiring men?"

"Ours is not that kind of marr..." he'd stopped short realizing what he was about to reveal.

"Not that kind of marriage? Perhaps it is one of convenience rather than love?" At the look at utter shock on his face, she'd added dryly, "Really, James, I may be flighty at times but I'm not a complete dimwit. I have seen the way the two of you behave with each other. You rarely touch unless it is an absolute necessity and I've heard no lover like endearments from either of you. But you be careful my son. You may have bitten off more than you can chew. Alexandra is not some china figure who will be content to sit on a shelf gathering dust."

"And what precisely do you mean by that enigmatic remark?"

"Simply that Alexandra is a woman of passion and she will eventually seek an outlet for that passion. It is your business whether or not you wish to be that outlet but most certainly your dog in the manger attitude will not help matters. You may find one day that you have left things too late." With that unsolicited and somewhat perplexing piece of advice, she'd sailed off back into the crowd.

It had been an acknowledgment of the truth of his mother's words about their lack of demonstrating those small intimacies that had driven him to Alexandra's side. After all, as they had both declared several times, their marriage was their own business but still there was no need to give the gossips ammunition. If his mother had noticed that there was something amiss then others would soon follow. It was best to display at least some of the expected behaviors, especially on their wedding day. It was for this reason and this reason alone that he had whispered teasingly in her ear. It had had nothing to do with a need to stake a claim on Alexandra that would be impossible for the other men to ignore. Nothing at all, he reaffirmed to himself.

James was pulled from his thoughts by a startled gasp from Alexandra. They had reached his house and there was not a light to be seen. "Don't be alarmed, Alexandra, there is nothing afoul. I simply gave the servants the night off." At her quizzical glance, he added, "It seemed best to assure our privacy. The staff were all aflutter at the thought of our marriage and would not have given us any peace. Given our situation I thought it better not to have servants hanging on our every word and action tonight. Wait here a moment and I'll light some candles."

James returned and escorted Alexandra into the house. Her house. Their house. How very strange to think that she would now be mistress of this house. That change would take some getting used to.

"If you are hungry, I asked Cook to leave us some cold supper. I'd warrant you must be. You ate very little of our wedding feast."

Before she could reply her stomach let out a most unladylike rumble. Laughingly she answered him, "Well there is no use denying my hunger now. Actually, I'm famished. My wedding finery leaves very little room for more than the smallest of nibbles."

"Then let me show you to your rooms and you can change into a gown that will allow you to eat to your heart's content," he gallantly suggested as he led her up the stairs. "Your things were delivered earlier this evening." James opened a door and ushered her in, "Here is your sitting room and through that door is your bed chamber. That door leads to my rooms. To dispel any rumors it would be best if we kept it unlocked. However, rest assured that I will never enter without first obtaining your permission." They stood and stared at each other for moment; both unsure what to say or do in this unusual situation. "I'll just leave you then. Come down to the study when you are ready. We'll dine informally tonight."

James escaped to the kitchen and began gathering the ingredients for their late supper. Perhaps it had been a mistake to dismiss the servants but it had seemed the best course. His married friends had complained of how their servants had swarmed them with well wishes on their wedding nights. The female servants giggling excitedly and the male servants smirking knowingly. He had not wanted Alexandra subjected to that discomfort.

There was a sudden crash and a cry of, "HELL AND DAMNATION!" from the direction of Alexandra's rooms. James sprinted up the stairs to see what had occurred. In his haste he almost broke his earlier promise but then stopped short and knocked. "Alexandra are you hurt? May I enter?" he inquired anxiously through the door.

"Yes, James, you may enter. It appears that I may need your assistance."

The sight that greeted his eyes nonplussed him. Alexandra was sitting with her back against the dressing table while dusting powder swirled through the air settling onto the carpet and Alexandra like pieces of snow. There was a button hook wedged into the upper right hand corner of the table. Having spent her anger, Alexandra was now shaking with laughter.

"Dare I ask?"

"It would appear that you have married a ninny who can not even undress herself without assistance from a maid," she offered ruefully.

His own lips twitched in mirth at the situation and he thought, "_thus the button hook is explained."_

Alexandra stood up and began to dust herself off.

"I apologize. I had not thought to remember that of course you would require Abigail's assistance."

"No apology necessary, James. Under any other circumstances it would not have been an issue but with this confounded corset, I am unable to perform even as simple a task as changing gowns without assistance."

Sensing that her vexation at feeling helpless would soon lead to a return of her temper James calmly ordered, "Turn around."

"Pardon me?"

"I said turn around. I will assist you," he patiently repeated. As Alexandra began to protest he argued, "We have three options. The first being that I fetch Abigail and she can assist you. It would be rather difficult to explain why on our wedding night I decided to ride several miles to fetch a servant to help you undress rather than simply doing it myself. The second option being that you continue with your attempts to stab yourself with that button hook. We can see how successful that strategy has proven. The third option being that I assist you. Now, turn around."

Conceding that he had a point and with her hunger growing, Alexandra turned around and presented him with her back. Not having had any experience with corsets, James began to tug and pull at the various closures and laces.

"Stop fidgeting."

"I'm not. You're making the thing tighter!"

"Why do women wear such ridiculous devices?"

"Well it wasn't my idea. Your mother insisted. If I had worn what I wanted to I could have enjoyed the delicious dinner rather than suffer from pains of hunger."

"Here. I think that I've figured it out." And with this statement from James, Alexandra felt the sudden release of being capable of drawing a full deep breath.

"Thank you, James. At last I can breathe normally." Caught up in the absurdity of the situation she added wryly, "Well at least I didn't almost drown." The minute the words were out of her mouth she could have kicked herself. What had she been thinking making that comment?

James had grown still.

"James. I am so sorry, James. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry on it."

"But, James…"

"Leave it be, Alexandra. I'll meet you downstairs," and with that order he left the room taking with him the easy camaraderie that they had been sharing just a few moments earlier.


	11. Moonlight and Roses

Alexandra finished changing and then cautiously went in search of James. What a disastrous wedding night this was turning out to be. This marriage was going to be more work than she had thought. She hadn't expected moonlight and roses but had hoped for some companionship and amiable conversation. Instead, she felt on edge and James had retreated behind his usual protective shell. Well tension or no tension, she was hungry and intended to eat before retiring for the evening. It was in this somewhat belligerent mood that she entered his study. She was stopped short by what she saw. James was just putting the finishing touches on what appeared to be a picnic.

"A picnic?" The question came out a mixture of incredulity and accusation.

"So it would seem," he replied mildly.

Alexandra gingerly lowered herself to the floor. While there were no roses, the moonlight was filtering through the window creating a very romantic atmosphere. "It's beautiful, James. Although I can't deny that I'm surprised. I never pegged you for the fanciful type."

"You would be correct. As charming as this set up is, I can not take credit for anything more than unpacking the hamper that Cook left. In addition to enough supplies to feed an army, she included a blanket and strict instructions on how I was to set out the food. Apparently she lacks faith in my abilities to woo my own wife," he finished dryly.

Relieved that her thoughtless comment about Elizabeth had not totally ruined the evening, she teased him, "Well evidently if you had to follow her instructions to the letter, she must have a valid point."

"Now see, there you would be in error. I did not follow them to the letter," he volleyed back at her with a glint of humor in his eyes.

Even as she said the words Alexandra knew that she would probably regret them, "Really? Please tell me exactly how you deviated from cook's orders. I'm just dying to know."

"I'd rather got the impression that this was to have taken place in my bedchamber," James softly answered her playful demand for information and their flirtatious banter came to a dead halt.

Alexandra could think of nothing more intelligent to offer than, "Oh." They both stared at each other and the air felt charged as if before a storm. Finally, desperate to break the loaded atmosphere, she said, "Well don't hog all of the food. You promised to feed me and I'm starving."

The rest of their indoor picnic passed with no awkward moments. They chatted about the wedding with Alexandra commenting on how odd she'd found it that Lily hadn't attended and James offering no opinion on the matter. They'd chatted about her work and the progress that she was making and he'd offered a few suggestions that were actually very helpful. They'd chatted about the latest reform efforts and found that they agreed more than not on political issues. In short, they found themselves conversing in the easy manner that had defined their youthful friendship.

It was as they were packing up the remains of supper that James broached the subject, "Alexandra, I think that it would be best if we discussed a misapprehension that you seem to be laboring under."

Not liking the tone of this announcement Alexandra defensively asked, "And what misapprehension would that be, James?"

He decided that a direct confrontation of the issue was best, "I am not pining for Elizabeth. On the contrary, I have since reached a state of relief that our marriage never occurred."

"But when we were talking of marriage you said..." she broke off and reconsidered what he had said. He had said that others were determined to soothe his broken heart but he hadn't actually said that his heart what was broken. Still, every time Elizabeth was referenced he became withdrawn. Poor James. How typical of him to deny his own feelings as if by refusing to acknowledge them they would simply go away. As she had this thought the voice in the back of her head was whispering something about _the pot calling the kettle black_. Pushing aside that voice, she sought to reassure him, "James, it really is not necessary for you to deny how you feel. I just need to guard my tongue on the subject. I see how every time she is mentioned you withdraw. Please know that I am not deliberately trying to hurt you."

This conversation was not going as James had intended. She was determined to believe he was lovesick for Elizabeth. He had not wanted to raise the subject and yet he'd known that he would have to eventually. He was aware that he tended to retreat whenever the subject of Elizabeth arose but it was not because of Elizabeth but rather the associated memories that mention of her brought. The same thing applied to Will and Jack Sparrow. "Alexandra, you have on several occasions attempted to get me to tell you about those months spent in the company of Sparrow, Will, and Elizabeth and I have not been able to satisfy your curiosity."

At these words Alexandra set down the empty plate that she was holding and leaned eagerly forward. At last she was going to find out the truth behind the wild stories!

James continued, "I regret that I still can not satisfy your curiosity." Seeing her expression of disappointment and hurt he added, "It is not that I do not wish to or believe that I can not trust you but I gave my word to keep silent on all that transpired. There are things that I am not proud of having done. Some were ordered of me and some I undertook on my own. I can at least attain some small measure of honor by keeping to my agreement to remain silent on the matter. I don't want you uncomfortable but I can not tell you more."

Alexandra silently digested his confession. "James, I respect your choosing to keep your word but I fail to see how this applies to your feelings for Elizabeth. I see your reaction at the mention of her name."

James was beginning to grow exasperated by her insistence that he was in love with Elizabeth. Damn it, _he_ knew that he wasn't in love with Elizabeth. There was no way that he could be in love with her when… Well there just was no way that he was in love with her and it was important that Alexandra get that through her thick skull. "For the last time, I am not suffering from unrequited love for Elizabeth Turner. It is just that our mercifully failed engagement and the subsequent events are inextricably linked in my memory. Several men lost their lives because of my errors and that weighs heavily on my conscience."

"Well I still think..."

"Alexandra!" he practically shouted.

"Fine. You are not in love with Elizabeth. Duly noted. Now, I think that I shall retire for the night. It has been a long day. Good night, James." She stood and with a haughty flounce headed out the door.

"Well that went well," James muttered to himself and went to pour a drink. Alexandra was the most obstinate woman when she got a notion in her head and she was convinced that he was longing for Mrs. Turner. It irritated him that Alexandra thought him a besotted fool. This marriage was going to be more work than he had thought.


	12. The Great Escape

The next few months passed swiftly. Mrs. Norrington departed a week after the wedding and Alexandra and James soon settled into a routine that suited both of them. Most mornings he departed the house before she appeared for breakfast and she often returned from her pursuits barely moments before dinner was served. After quietly sharing dinner, each would adjourn to their respective study and remain there until time to retire for the night. They attended and even hosted a few social functions together. They were courteous to each other and rarely argued. In other words, they barely interacted and when they did they maintained the polite distance of strangers.

Each had their own motive for sustaining this state of affairs. Alexandra hoped that the disturbing awareness of him that had developed would subside. James hoped that the primitive desire he had to stamp her as his own would fade. The kettle of their mutual desire percolated unacknowledged by either of them until an incident occurred that caused it to boil over.

The day's morning had followed the usual pattern giving no hint of the hurricane about to hit. Late afternoon James was interrupted in the middle of a meeting with a request for his assistance. Lieutenant Gillette, in an action uncommon for him, burst into the meeting and demanded, "Sir. You must come to the gaol at once. There's been a disturbance."

"Lieutenant Gillette, please explain yourself. You have interrupted…"

Before his superior officer could finish, the Lieutenant implored, "Please, Commodore. It's Mrs. Norrington. One of the prisoners is holding her."

For one wild moment James wondered what his mother was doing back in Port Royal and then he realized that Gillette was speaking of Alexandra. Throwing an "Excuse me, gentlemen" over his shoulder, he all but ran to his horse. _Good God what had Alexandra done now?_

Arriving at the gaol he was treated to a scene of utter and complete chaos. Word had gotten out that the Commodore's wife was being held hostage and in addition to fear for her safety, "_for she was such a nice unpretentious lady"_, people were also naturally in fear for their jobs. This led to much running around and wailing but little real rescue effort. Impatiently, James demanded to be taken to where his wife was being held. As they traversed the labyrinth like corridors deeper into the old building, James began to feel his fear grow over what he might find. Situations like these rarely ended well. He reminded himself to remain calm and that losing his wits would do no good. He could hear the voice shouting before he could see its owner.

"You stay back, hear? Get any closer and I'll cut her. Swear I will."

No longer needing an escort James ran in the direction of the voice. In a locked cell, an unkempt man in filthy rags was waving a knife threateningly. Four guards and a rather nervous young fellow were standing by and staring helplessly.

James's eyes frantically searched the scene for Alexandra. As the wild man moved, James caught a glimpse of her. There she was sitting in the far corner of the cell. His eyes scanned her quickly and could find no signs of harm. Relief coursed through him. Then he saw the expression on her face.

She looked… she looked… she looked completely and supremely bored by the proceedings!

"Mr. Grint, please put the knife down. It's long past tea time and I still have some work to complete today," Alexandra calmly requested.

"Now you listen here, missy. Don't you be telling me what to do. These here men are going to let me out."

"They won't let you out, Mr. Grint."

"Yes they will."

"No they won't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. They won't. Even if they did, how far do you think you would get with no money or papers?"

James, like the guards and young man, could do nothing more than stand and watch this surreal scenario. Alexandra was arguing with a mad man and he was arguing back! _Had the woman no sense of self preservation? Had she lost her mind?_

It took a moment for James to register that he had in fact loudly voiced these last two thoughts. James' shouting combined with the commotion caused by his lagging escorts finally arriving upon the scene, attracted the man's attention. It only took a second for Alexandra to grab the slop bucket and swing it down on her captor's head whereupon he crumpled soundlessly to the floor. She lifted her skirts, stepped over him and politely requested to be released from the cell.

"James, I'm so sorry that you were bothered with this nonsense. There was no need to disturb you. I'll see you at dinner shall I?" She turned to the dithering anonymous young man, "Come along, Dr. Smythe. We still have time for at least one more set of measurements," and with this order she turned and headed down a corridor with the young doctor trailing after her.

James could hear him saying admiringly, "I say, Alexandra, you're a real corker you are. He never saw it coming."

With every fiber of his being James wanted to follow her and throttle her to within in an inch of her life. With immense effort, he hid this desire, politely thanked everyone for their assistance, and left.

* * *

Dinner that evening was even quieter than usual. Neither spoke a word. Alexandra was silent because despite her outward show of bravery she had been well and truly scared. She was certain that Mr. Grint did not wish to hurt her but if the guards had rushed him he might have done something rash. She had counted on the ineffectual guards remaining paralyzed but James' arrival on the scene had changed things. She knew that James would not stand by dithering. Thank goodness for the distraction that had allowed her to end the matter.

James was quiet because he did not trust himself to speak. He had spent the remainder of the afternoon silently fuming at Alexandra's recklessness and making arrangements that would render her unable to visit the gaol again. He had a few choice words to say to her that were better said in privacy.

Following their usual custom, Alexandra retreated to her study when dinner was complete. Once inside, she heaved a sigh of relief. She'd thought James was going to make a fuss about the whole situation and had spent the rest of the afternoon mentally composing her defense. Perhaps her quick thinking had impressed him and he saw that she could take care of herself. After all he really had nothing to take her to task for, she'd done nothing wrong. She heard the door behind her open and then shut with a decided click.

"Would you mind telling me how you happened to come to be held captive by that lunatic?" a deadly calm voice inquired.

Alexandra turned away from the fireplace and towards the voice. James was leaning against the door silently assessing her. Anger radiated from his every pore. Evidently, she'd been overly optimistic in her hope that he had decided not to pursue the matter. Well damn it she wasn't about to be cowed. She'd done nothing wrong!

"I was just finishing measuring his head when he pulled the knife. I'm certain that he would not really have done me any harm."

James ignored the latter half of her answer, "You were _alone_ in a cell with a convicted thief?"

"Well not the whole time. Dr Smythe left for just a moment to retrieve his notebook."

"Dr Smythe being that effete young dandy who expressed such admiration for you?"

"Really, James, there is no need to call names. Dr Smythe is a very capable and learned man and he has been invaluable in assisting me," Alexandra defended her friend.

"Oh I have no doubt that he has been most eager to _assist_ you. You may tell him tomorrow that his services are no longer required."

"I will do no such thing, James Norrington. I need him or they won't allow me to see the prisoners." she angrily argued.

'That should not present any problem," James purred, "as I have seen to it that you are no longer welcome at the gaol."

"You _what_? You cant' do that. You promised that you wouldn't interfere with my work."

"That was before I knew how foolhardy and reckless you could be. You may continue your work but not at the gaol," James offered what he thought was a rather charitable concession.

"You have no authority to ban me from the gaol. I'll go there if I please," Alexandra seethed.

Resentful that she hadn't graciously accepted his generous offer, he bit out, "You will not go to that gaol. I forbid it."

"You _forbid_ it! You are a pompous arrogant bastard." Alexandra crossed the room to shove her face in his and scoffed, "What exactly will you do if I go there? Hang me? Draw and quarter me? Which will it be, _Norrington_?"

_So it was back to Norrington and more years of her treating him with a regal condescension. _Her taunt shredded the remains of his control. With no other thought than to wipe the derisive smile from her face, he pulled her into his arms and covered her lips with a punishing kiss. He'd warned her about taunting him and now she would pay the price.

Shocked, Alexandra stood still for a moment and then began to struggle against his crushing embrace and bruising kiss. How dare he? How dare he treat her like this? She pushed at his chest and found him immovable.

Slowly through the red haze of his anger, James became aware of what he was doing. The exquisite softness of her lips and the way that her body fit his filtered through and anger turned to desire. His kiss became coaxing and teasing rather than demanding and taking.

The change in the tone of the kiss was her undoing. She could resist the wonderful sensation of being in his arms while he had been bent on her submission but when he began to give rather than take she was lost. With what amounted to a whimper, she sagged against him and began matching him kiss for kiss.

Several minutes later they broke apart. Struggling to catch their breaths, they stared at each other. After a minute James' face grew shuttered and he said formally, "I apologize. That was unforgivable. It will not happen again. Please excuse me." Then he left the room.


	13. Plans of Attack

He wanted to _bed_ his wife. He wanted to bed _his_ wife. He wanted to bed his _wife_. James reflected that it didn't matter where he put the emphasis on that thought because any version of it was alarming and disturbing. It was also the truth. If he had stayed in that room a moment longer he would have picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder, and carried her to his bed chamber. He had wanted to make love to her until she had no more strength to argue or fight; until the only sound that she was capable of making was that delightful little mewl that she had uttered. Just the thought of that sound caused him to harden.

"_So why didn't you?"_ he asked himself.

"_It would have been wrong_," proper James answered.

"_Why? You __**are**__ man and wife._"

"_Those types of relations were not part of our bargain_."

"So _change the terms of your agreement. I'd bet she's willing. She did kiss you back_."

"_She was upset and angry and did not know what she was doing. She's an innocent, damn it. I've no right to touch her."_

"_Better you than some other man. Remember the mewl_," the hidden pirate in him urged.

Tiring of this tormenting voice James muttered, "Oh just shut up," and downed his fourth whiskey.

The young man who had been observing the Commodore from across the room walked over to where he sat. "Drinking alone and talking to yourself. Never good signs in a married man," Will wryly observed.

"Turner." James acknowledged him with a curt nod. He was in no mood for social niceties. He wanted to get drunk.

"Mind if I join you?"

"If you must. I warn you that I'm not in a talkative mood," James replied in a surly manner. He acknowledged to himself that this was not the truth. He was in the mood to talk but he had no one with whom to share these confusing thoughts. If Jonathon were still alive he would have gladly poured his heart out. Strike that. Considering that the object of his raging desire was Jonathon's sister that probably would not have made for a productive discussion. He couldn't talk to one of his officers about the issue; that would be improper. Then it occurred to him that the perfect confidant had just occupied the chair across from him. Turner and he would never be friends but they already held many of each others' secrets. James knew that Will had kept his word to keep silent on past matters.

"I heard what happened at the gaol today. Dr Smythe is telling everyone who will listen how brave and heroic a wife you have. He appears rather smitten with her."

"Stupid ass stood there watching while that ruffian threatened her with a knife. Effete young dandy," snarled James.

Taken aback by this unusual display of emotion from James, Will felt compelled to offer, "Commodore... James. It seems pointless for us to stand on formalities after all we've experienced. You look like a man in need of drinking partner and a pair of ears to listen. Since Elizabeth has decided that I '_am an insensitive clod'_ and banned me from the house tonight, I am just the man you need."

Cheered slightly by the knowledge that he was not the only one with marital woes, James poured himself and Will a drink and began to talk. Several whiskeys later he had told the whole tale of his marriage.

"Now let me understand this. You kissed her and she responded..."

"With a little mewl," James interjected proudly.

"Yes. Let us not forget the mewl. Anyway, she kissed you back. James, I fail to see your problem. After all, you are married," Will sensibly summed up their discussion.

James downed another whiskey and appeared to steel himself before saying, "It's just that I have never… that is... I…"

"Good Lord man! Do you mean to tell me you are a virgin?" Will asked incredulously.

"Don't be idiotic," James snapped. "Of course I've been with women. I've just never been with a… a lady. All of my activities have been of a businesslike nature therefore I was concerned only with my own pleasure."

"Does Alexandra have any experience?"

"Turner," growled James warningly.

"No offense meant. I'm just trying to figure out how big a problem you have here. I mean will she be expecting certain things? Will you have to measure up?"

"You're _not _helping. However, I do happen to know that despite her talk of affairs she has never been with a man." James did not tell Will that he had learned this skulking outside his own study. There were some limits as to how far he was willing to humiliate himself. "I'm not worried with measuring up to anyone but I would like for her to enjoy herself," he added somewhat shyly.

"Well that should make it a bit easier. At least you don't have to compete with a man of Sparrow's experience," Will candidly admitted. At James' surprised expression, he added, "Yes. I know that Elizabeth was torn between Sparrow and me. For a while I almost gave up. Then I decided to fight fire with fire. Come to think of it, you could benefit from the same kind of tutoring that I had." In an apparent non sequitur, he demanded, "When is the next time you sail to Tortuga?"

"Not for months. Why?" Then the light dawned, "I hardly think that's appropriate."

"James, if I wanted to learn about ships, I'd go to you. If you wanted to learn about smithing, you'd go to me. If you want to learn how to please a woman, you go to a whore. What could be more appropriate? But if you're not going to Tortuga for months, you'll have to find someone local. Let me ask around. It will be less conspicuous."

James had to concede that Will had a valid point. He had used their services before. What was one more time and for such a good cause? "Just be discreet and find me one who can keep her own counsel. The last thing I need would be for Alexandra to find out about this."

James felt better. He had made a decision. He had the beginnings of a plan of attack. Their marriage would be consummated.

* * *

While James and Will were celebrating their brilliant plan, Alexandra was tossing and turning in her bed yet again replaying the evening's events. She had stood staring at the closed door for a full fifteen minutes after James left. Finally she'd dragged herself to her rooms. How was it that she could feel chilled and on fire at the same time? Her whole body felt aflame and yet her heart and mind were covered in ice. His words, "I apologize" and "will not happen again" echoed through her hollowly. Apparently he viewed their kiss as a mistake that was not to be repeated.

She had been so angry when he stood their calmly forbidding her to go the gaol. She'd wanted to pierce his armor of smug self assuredness. Not caring what the repercussions might be she'd struck out in a manner she knew would infuriate him. Well she had once wished that she could see him lose his control and she had ably succeeded in that desire. The results had been quite unexpected. Not the least of which had been her own reaction to his embrace and kisses.

When James had started kissing her she had felt shocked, then angry, and then exquisitely boneless. She'd kissed men before but this experience had been terrifyingly unique. Her lips could still feel the imprint of his. Her tongue could still taste him. Her body ached for the feel of his. Alexandra could no longer deny that his very presence set her senses ablaze. Honesty compelled her to admit that she had been his for the taking and he had refused her offer. Dear God she had even _whimpered_ with her need.

Here it was nearly dawn and still he had yet to return home. Obviously he'd found company that he preferred above hers. With this thought, Alexandra's fighting spirit returned. So what if didn't want her? There were plenty of other men in this world besides James Norrington. Her attraction to him was probably more a combination of fear from earlier in the day and anger at his arrogance rather than true desire for him. She would just have to find someone else to quench this new confusing need in me. Perhaps Dr Smythe would oblige.

Alexandra felt better. She had made a decision. She had the beginnings of a plan of attack. She would proposition Dr. Smythe.


	14. Plans in Motion

Although the next week was tense, Alexandra and James muddled through it by doing what they did best; each spent as much time as possible away from the household and tried to ignore the strained atmosphere that existed between them.

Alexandra launched her campaign to ensnare Dr. Smythe and found rather disappointingly that the battle was over before she had to fire even one of her weapons. Dr Smythe had proven to be an eager and ardent admirer and had happily spent additional hours in her company. At first his puppy like adoration had been a balm to Alexandra's bruised ego but by the close of the fifth day she had to privately admit that it was growing rather wearing. Still, she would proceed with her plan because it was the only one she had.

James was having his own difficulties putting his plan into action. He had yet to hear from Will and his better judgment was beginning to doubt the wisdom of the course of action that he had decided upon. However, he had to admit to himself that relations with Alexandra were the poorest they had ever been and he certainly needed someone's advice on how to get her to talk to him again, let alone get her into his bed. So when Will's short missive designating a name, time, and place arrived, James decided to cast aside his doubts and keep the appointment. He might have reservations but it was the only plan he had.

The door opened and James' first thought was; _I'm going to find a way to slowly and painfully kill William Turner. _A large exceptionally well endowed woman with artificially bright red hair greeted him. She was at least as old as his mother. There were some limits as to what he should be expected to endure in this pursuit. Was this Will's idea of a joke?

"Here then you must be the gent that young Will told me to be expecting. Well don't stand there dawdling, come on in. I've not got all day," she bossily ordered him and grabbed his arm pulling him over the threshold.

With wounded dignity James snatched his arm back and gave the woman his best glare, "I presume that you are Miss Gladys Rose?"

Gladys surveyed the stiffly formal man and realized that she had her work cut out for her. When Will had approached her with this request she hadn't been inclined to take the job. After all she'd been out of the business for years and had managed to save enough to live reasonably comfortably. Yet when she'd heard the details she'd been intrigued. The deciding factor had been when she learned who was to benefit from her lessons. Gladys genuinely liked Miss Alexandra and she did not like many of her own sex. But Miss Alexandra and her poppa Dr. Hamilton had always treated the prostitutes with courtesy and respect. In Gladys' book, that made Miss Alexandra more of a lady than most of those toffee nosed women who treated the less fortunate like the dirt beneath their nails. What an unusual pair he and Miss Alexandra made but if he were good enough in Miss Alexandra's opinion then Gladys would give him the benefit of a doubt. The first thing she needed to do was shake him out of his air of control and dignity. With this aim in mind, she deliberately broadened her accent and mannerisms.

"That I be, dearie. Not whatcha you was expecting?' she laughed, "Expectin some pretty young lass were you? And here Will told me that you was interested in learnin about pleasin a lady and not the other way round."

James, who had been about to bolt, considered this accusation. The lady in question was correct; he was here to learn how to please Alexandra and should at least listen to what Gladys Rose had to offer. "Very well Miss Rose. I am at your disposal."

Slowly circling him she asked," "What's yer package like?"

"My package?"

"You're a tall un. Reckon it's adequate for the job. Still it's not the size of the dinghy but the motion in the ocean, eh? But you'd know all about that being a seaman. " She cackled and added "A man reaches your age knowin nothin bout pleasin a lady got to wonder of his interests lay elsewhere."

As the inferences became clear to James he was at first outraged, then flustered, and then saddened. This plan was not going to work and the devil of it was that he truly did need some female advice. "I do not believe that this arrangement will work. I apologize for wasting your time, Miss Rose."

Having correctly read his attitude of defeat and taking pity on him, Gladys dropped her act and simply said, "Take a seat, Commodore. I can help you more than you realize." Noting his startled expression at her change in speech and the use of his title she added, "Did you really think that forgoing wearing your uniform would be a disguise? Port Royal is a small town and you are Commodore of the fort. Of course I know who you are, but, as I assured Will, I could not have stayed in business as long as I did if I did not know how to hold my tongue. Besides, I have had some dealings with your wife and her late father and I hold them both in high esteem. I would do nothing to embarrass her."

James considered her for a moment and then accepted the truth of her statement. He tentatively offered, "I am not certain as to how you can assist me but I need some advice."

"Why don't you tell me the problem from the beginning and we'll see if I can help you figure out what to do next?"

So James poured out the story for the second time in less than a fortnight. This time he did it without the benefit of half a bottle of whiskey and found that it was much more embarrassing this way. What an unholy mess he'd made of things.

For a few minutes after he'd finished his tale, Gladys silently contemplated the problem. Since she knew Alexandra, she was aware that the solution was not as straight forward as it might be with other women. "Well the fact that she… how did you put it?" Gladys remembered his wording, "That she _mewled_ is a good sign. It shows that there is definitely desire present."

"I **knew** that was important," James triumphantly declared and felt vindicated that Gladys saw the importance of that little sound even though Will had dismissed it.

"Well seeing as how you're in love with her…" she began but was interrupted by James.

"I am not in love…' and here he faltered. He had been about to automatically deny that he loved Alexandra when the truth of it fell upon him like a ton of bricks. Of course he loved her! Would he even have considered demeaning himself like this if he didn't? Suddenly the awkward silences, the tensions, and his anger at her suggestion regarding extracurricular activities all made sense. He sat silently stunned by this discovery.

"Just figured it out have you?" Gladys kindly asked. "Well that should help matters. Do you know if she is as ignorant of her feelings as you were of yours until this moment?"

With great difficulty James admitted, "I do not believe that she feels the same as I."

"Nonsense. Of course she does or she would not have married you."

"I told you. She had no choice. Lily was determined to marry her off to Rowlands and I suppose that it was a case of the devil she knew."

"Commodore Norrington, do you really believe that Miss Alexandra would stand for being told what to do, especially by someone such as Lily? Law or no law she would have found a way to avoid the marriage if she had truly wished to do so."

James thought about this assertion. From childhood on Alexandra had never bowed to conventions or the demands of others. It was strange that she had somewhat meekly accepted her fate. It would have been more like her to stowaway on a ship to the colonies. She must have some feelings for him. If not love, they did at least have a basis of shared history and affection. That combined with the passion with which she'd returned his kisses would give him something he could build on and maybe in time her feelings would deepen. With this thought he demanded, "So tell me all that I need to know to please her."

Several hours later he left the house with a certainty that tonight would be memorable for both he and Alexandra. Tonight he would not merely bed his wife; he would make love to her. So wrapped up in his plans was he that he failed to notice Alexandra at the end of the street watching him come out of the house with a smile on his face and a bounce in his steps.

* * *

As Alexandra had watched James' departure she'd thought to herself that at last she had an answer as to where he had been spending his evenings. Mercifully, Dr. Smythe had still been in the tavern gathering up the measuring instruments and was not there to witness her humiliation. When he'd emerged from the tavern she'd surprised him with her suggestion, "Why don't we go to your rooms for some tea?" The good doctor had agreed with alacrity.

Now here she was an hour later and more miserable than ever. She was having a difficult time attending to the conversation because she kept replaying the earlier scene picturing James' smile and easy gait. "I'm sorry, Dr Smythe, could you repeat that? I'm afraid that my mind drifted."

"Oh you simply must call me, Simon. We know each other far too well to be so formal, Alex," he implored and then added shyly, "I'd like the chance to get to know you much better."

She felt a true stab of anger that he called her Alex. But for James, no one ever called her Alex and it sounded all wrong coming from this man's lips. She was about to rebuke him when her conscience reminded her that she had spent the last several days leading him to believe that such a familiarity would be welcome. Guilt led her to say, "Simon, you are fine and decent man and I am fortunate to have such a good friend." Before she could finish her gentle let down of his expectations, he threw himself at her feet, clasped her hands in his, and began covering them with kisses.

"I knew it. I knew that you must feel the same as I. Oh Alex, you are such a magnificent woman! Your husband does not deserve you."

"Leave James out of this!" she declared heatedly.

Adopting a wounded look, he'd stammered, "Of course. Of course, dear Alex. How absolutely beastly of me to mention him. Let us forget about him." He stood and began to try to draw her into his arms.

Any trace of remorse for her previous actions was quickly dissipating. Alexandra resisted his pull and sounding quite a bit like her husband haughtily said, "You forget yourself, Dr. Smythe. Now please act a gentleman and unhand me."

Unfortunately for Smythe, he was so driven by the having the object of his secret desire near that he failed to see the warning signs of a vicious temper building in her eyes. He knew that ladies often acted coy to fuel a man's desire and assumed that Alexandra was playing this game. Ignoring her outraged protest he yanked her into his embrace and began smothering her face with kisses.

_Really this was the limit_, Alexandra fumed to herself. First seeing James' leaving his mistress's house and then this oaf assaulting her. How much was a woman expected to take? With this thought, she freed herself from the stifling and unwelcome embrace. Then she drew her right hand back and soundly punched Dr. Smythe in the eye.


	15. Games People Play

By the time she arrived home, Alexandra had calmed down sufficiently to begin examining her reaction to the doctor's advances. She had thought that she could do it. She'd thought that she could engage in a meaningless affair but when the time had come she'd felt repulsed. She would like to be able to attribute the problem to a deficiency of the doctor's but could not honestly do so. He was a pleasant enough fellow and actually handsome if one liked that type. That was just the problem. She didn't like that type. She liked James' type. She wanted someone like James. She wanted James. She wanted James but he did not want her. She had sat stewing over the unfairness of fate with her anger at James growing until the object of her thoughts interrupted them.

"Alexandra, Cook says dinner is almost ready. Would you care to join me for a drink beforehand?"

"No thank you," she replied in tone barely the right side of civil.

Inwardly James sighed. This was going to be more of a challenge than he'd anticipated. In the excitement of his newly discovered knowledge, he'd forgotten that she was well and truly mad at him regarding his ban on Dr. Smythe and the gaol. In an effort to mend fences he conceded, "I may have been a bit out of line banning you from your pursuits and Smythe's assistance."

"Really? Goodness how big of you to admit such an error of judgment. However, do not let it trouble you. Rest assured that I did not. You may be able to keep me from the gaol but you can not so easily control the company I keep. In fact, I should thank you. I seem to have found, rather like you, that the lure of the forbidden can be irresistible."

About to ask what the devil she meant by that remark, he reminded himself that he was meant to be wooing his wife not antagonizing her. "Yes," he agreed without really knowing what he was agreeing to. "Well I just wanted to say that while I still do not want you near the gaol, I relent on my prohibition of your utilizing the good doctor's assistance to go to the more seedy parts of town."

_He would know all about the seedy parts of town wouldn't he_, Alexandra smoldered. While she would not confront him directly because she had given her word that she would throw no jealous tantrums, she was not about to let him believe that she was totally ignorant of his perfidy. He should at least be man enough to acknowledge his actions. After all he had said that she "would be the first to know" if the rules of their marriage changed and here he had changed them without informing her. "You're a bit slow on the uptake, James. Dr. Smythe has been accompanying me for the past fortnight." In an apparent afterthought she added, "It's amazing what you view when you go to the non fashionable parts of Port Royal."

James stifled his anger over learning that she had deliberately defied him. It would not further his cause to engage in a shouting match. Even so he was unable to keep the rather snide undertone from his voice when he remarked, "It would seem that you and Dr. Smythe have been busy. I would hope that you haven't been working too hard. Perhaps that is why you've been retiring so early each evening."

As if he would know what time she retired! She could not remember the last time that he was home before the early hours of the morning. Pure pride and pique made her stretch the truth, 'Oh I wouldn't worry about that, James. Simon and I find plenty of time for _play_."

James could feel the blood literally drain from his face. Surely she did not mean what she had just implied? Then his mother's words came back to haunt him, "_You may find one day that you have left things too late_." He needed to leave before he did something that he would regret. Without a word of explanation, James fled.

* * *

Several hours later found James at his club. Not wishing any company he took a chair that was hidden behind a potted palm. He was not to know that once again his spur of the moment decision to go to his club would prove fortuitous. He sat there nursing the same drink that he had ordered upon arrival and pondering how all of his plans had gone so horribly awry. Right now he and Alexandra should have been finally making their marriage a legitimate one and instead here he was doing his best to refrain from hunting down Smythe and challenging him to a duel. What gossip that would cause; a man having to duel for his own wife's favor. And yet if he thought it would do any good, he would have done just that and dignity be damned. As he was pondering this depressing thought, he heard the noisy arrival of a party of young men. They took the table on the other side of the palm. Their jocular banter penetrated the palm fronds.

"I say, Simon, we ought to buy you boxing gloves for your birthday," a voice teased.

"Very amusing, Guffy. I don't exactly see the ladies beating down your door," said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Dr. Smythe's.

Another voice chimed in, "Yes, but at least the ladies aren't beating him up."

"She didn't beat me up. At any rate, I don't think I'll ever understand the female mind. She's been giving me all the signals for the past few weeks and then when I try to take her up on her offer and kiss her she goes crazy and blackens my eye," Smythe whined.

James could no longer resist and carefully peeked through the fronds. Sure enough there was the ineffectual Dr. Smythe sitting there sporting one heck of a shiner. James almost howled with delight and relief. They hadn't mentioned Alexandra by name but there was only one woman he knew who had both the nerve and ability to deliver a punch like that. If she'd blackened his eye for trying to kiss her, then they'd certainly done nothing for him to worry about. This thought cheered him even more. Getting up from the chair, he walked around the palm and threw some coins on the table. "Gentlemen, the next round is on me." Then he leaned in towards the aghast and terrified Smythe and in a soft but menacing tone threatened, "And if I so much as see you _look_ in my wife's direction again, a black eye will be the least of your worries. I'll make you regret the day you were born."

* * *

When he arrived home, the household had retired for the night. Needing to sort through the day's events he sat in his darkened study. It was not like Alexandra to lie or even bend the truth and he found it very interesting that she had done so in this matter. With the anxiety of her possible unfaithfulness removed, he replayed their conversation in his mind. She had said something about what you could see when you went to the less fashionable parts of town. At the time that she'd said it he was so riled about her defiance of his directive regarding Smythe that he hadn't paid it much attention. Now that he could view the comment with a clear mind it had been an odd one. She'd also spoken about the lure of the forbidden and accused him of being slow on the uptake. Could she possibly have been in that part of town today and seen him? It would have been damnable bad luck but considering the way things had happened lately it would be par for the course. The more he thought about it the more he was certain that he had stumbled on the truth; Alexandra thought that he was having an affair. More importantly, Alexandra thought that he was having an affair and had invented a fictitious one of her own to throw back at him. She was jealous. With this epiphany, James had a difficult time keeping himself from adjourning to her bedchamber and awakening her in a most pleasurable manner. Telling himself to practice at least some self restraint, he remained where he was and for the second time that evening Lady Luck smiled upon him.

Alexandra had fallen asleep only to rouse a few hours later wide awake with unwelcome thoughts crowding her head. She decided to read and knew the very book that would occupy her mind. She'd seen it James' study. After lighting a candle, she headed downstairs. At least there was no worry of running into James. It was nowhere near the time that he had been coming home lately. She softly padded into the study and crossed over to the far wall of books. Damn it. The one she wanted was just out of reach. Setting the candle down on the desk she slid the ladder over from the far end of the wall and lifting the hem of her gown climbed up to get her prize. Just as her fingers touched the spine, a voice from the darkness spoke.

"You are up rather late. Not too tired from the day's _activities_?" he silkily inquired. James could not believe his luck. Here he had been debating waking her and then she comes waltzing into his web like a fly to a spider.

Startled by the sound of his voice, Alexandra nearly slipped.

"Mind your footing." He crossed to the base of the ladder.

Alexandra remained frozen in place. What was he doing home so early? Why wasn't he still with his mistress? Following this second thought came the realization that she didn't care where he had been, she was just glad that he was home. She carefully made her way down the ladder. When she arrived at the bottom she found herself crowded by James. He had his hands on both sides of the ladder pinning her in place and despite her polite "excuse me" he showed no signs of moving them. She stood facing the rungs unsure of what to do.

"You're home rather early tonight," Alexandra addressed the ladder.

"Yes. I was at the club and chanced to overhear a rather interesting conversation. Would you care to guess what it was about?" At her lack of response he continued, "Apparently your friend Dr. Smythe is sporting a black eye. Any idea of how he got it?" Here he lifted the hair from her neck and placed a soft kiss on her nape.

She could not stifle her gasp. The self preservation instincts that he had accused her of lacking kicked in and she very carefully turned around to better make an escape. What she saw both frightened and exhilarated her. This was a different James. This was a dangerous James. He was in a strange mood and she was uncertain of how to handle him so she took the offensive. Adopting a disdainful tone she threw at him, "You're drunk. I'd suggest that you let me pass and that you go to bed to sleep it off."

"I've had only one drink but perhaps I'll follow _s__ome_ of your advice when you've answered my question."

Alexandra wondered which portion of her advice he was considering following. "Fine. If you must know, I gave it to him. Now let me pass," she ordered.

James smiled as he recalled a bit of Gladys' instruction; _"Don't let her get away with trying to bully you. A strong woman like Alexandra doesn't want some namby pamby that she can order around. I'm not saying act like a caveman but certainly don't allow her to run the show. Take the lead and if she's interested she might fight it for a bit but she'll follow soon enough."_

Recognizing the wisdom of these words he ignored Alexandra's demand instead declaring, "Good. I would hate to think that another man had taken what is so rightfully mine." Then he began placing feather light kisses around the edges of her mouth.

Why was he tormenting her so? What did he hope to accomplish? Unintentionally Alexandra had given voice to her thoughts.

"Well, my dear wife, I am trying to ascertain what these delectable lips of yours can do besides spin falsehoods to drive me mad." And with that, he gathered her fully into his embrace and began to kiss her properly.

Alexandra waged an internal struggle and lost miserably. She wanted to be able to resist his kisses but she couldn't. Despite everything she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms tonight. Cursing herself for a fool and the worst kind of insipid woman did nothing to budge this conclusion. She would worry about the problems and consequences tomorrow; tonight she would just take what she so desperately wanted.

James could feel when she stopped waging her battle and surrendered fully to his kisses. He felt like shouting with triumph at her response but continued kissing her instead. He needed to explain about his visit to Gladys but now did not seem the appropriate time. He would tell her the truth tomorrow. Soon he realized that he would have to slow things down if he were going to make the event as pleasurable as possible for her. If she kept moving the way she was against him, he would quickly lose his self control. He recalled more of his afternoon's lessons.

"_Focus on her and have fun. Don't be so damn serious or you'll both freeze up from anxiety. Make a game of it."_ Gladys had admonished him. With that thought in mind, he gently disengaged Alexandra's arms from around his neck and placed both of her hands on the rung behind her back saying as he did so, "I believe that you have demonstrated some difficulty following directives, Mrs. Norrington. We shall have to practice that skill. Do not remove your hands until I give you leave to do so." In the moment following this command, he worried that she might protest but there was no sound save the rasping of both their breaths. Ever so slowly and being careful to touch only her face, he traced a line of soft teasing kisses along her jaw line. He could see her eyes darken with want and felt her swallow convulsively. Then he worked his way across her neck.

When he reached her ear, she once again uttered that little mewl and he almost lost all control. Stepping back he took a harsh breath and regained his self restraint. Moving to her other ear he began to nibble and Alexandra moaned half in desire and half in frustration at this pleasurable torture. When he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue she could stand it no longer and she grabbed his head to draw his mouth to hers for a proper kiss.

After thoroughly ravaging her eager mouth, he once again placed her hands on the rung and chided, "Now, Alex, you were not given permission to do that. You will have to pay a penalty."

Drunk with lust and fully into the game Alexandra coquettishly inquired, "What kind of penalty would that be, Commodore?"

Looking down into his wife's beautiful and desire filled face, James counted himself a very fortunate man. She had intelligence and passion and courage and she was _his_. He gave an extremely self satisfied smile that made Alexandra wonder what was going through his mind. Considering the disheveled and thoroughly kissed woman before him, he paused and then began fingering the ribbon at the neckline of her nightgown. With a decisive air he announced, "I believe that it will be this." He proceeded to untie the bow and her gown fell slightly open.

Alexandra wondered to herself if someone could faint with craving and reminded herself to breathe. She felt she could almost die of sheer overwhelming pleasure. Every one of her nerve endings felt electrified. Heat pooled between her thighs.

Using his index finger James slowly traced her mouth and then moved down the column of her throat. When it reached the ribbon it gently nudged both halves further apart and continued the path down between the valley of her breasts. He stopped for a moment contemplating his next move. Then he lifted his finger and used his hands to brush the gown from her shoulders revealing her breasts to his hungry gaze.

Alexandra was gripping the ladder rung so tightly that her fingers were beginning to ache. Having her hands behind her caused her chest to thrust out and it felt as if she were offering herself up as a feast for him. Some part of her brain told her that she should be more modest but she didn't care. She was proud the glittering look that she'd caused in James' eyes. His countenance was intense and almost feral. It was the gaze of a marauding pirate.

He began at the underswell of her left breast and slowly traced a spiral moving inward towards the tip. His fingers reached the center and lightly brushed and tugged at the crown. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. He repeated the process on the right side. When his mouth followed where his fingers had been she gave up all pretense of having any control left. Incoherently she begged, "James... please, James…I need… I want…my room…"

Her voice pulled James from the semi trance that he was in. It was time to stop the tormenting and teasing. Capturing her gaze he asked, "You do know that if I carry you to your room tonight I shall not be such an honorable gentleman as I was last time?"

She smiled up at him and with a voice hoarse from passion croaked, "I'm counting on it."

Giving her one last chance to back out he queried, "You are certain that this is what you want?"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

With these words of assurance, he picked her up and carried her upstairs.


	16. Nightime Surprises

Very late the next morning Alexandra awakened from the most vivid night of dreaming. It had seemed so real; she and James had made wonderfully sensuous love. As she began to stretch luxuriously she felt various small aches and twinges in places that did not usually bother her. Bolting upright she realized as the sheet fell away from her that she was stark naked. It hadn't been a dream! She and James had made love last night. Alexandra waited for the doubts and regrets to come flooding in but found that she had none.

Worried that Abigail might find her in this state of undress, Alexandra searched and found her nightgown on the floor near the door. As she drew the gown on she could not help but remember James taking it off of her. Once they'd reached her room, the pace and ferocity of his lovemaking had increased. Closing the door behind them he had swiftly stripped her of her garments. Standing completely exposed in front of him she had expected to feel embarrassed but instead she'd felt powerful and emboldened. James had stared at her like a thirsty man who had been in the desert for weeks only to finally come upon an oasis.

She'd lodged a complaint, "You're still almost fully clothed. It hardly seems fair."

"Then undress me," he'd challenged.

At this demand, she had felt uncertain and nervous but she never had been one to back away from a challenge. She'd found that she was suddenly all thumbs and had sent a silent prayer of thanks that he had divested himself of most of his clothing before she had even come upon him in the study. She didn't think that she would have been able to work her way through all the layers that he usually wore. Good heavens it had been enough of an effort to unbutton his shirt. But the effort had been worth it. His chest was beautiful; pale smooth skin with a light dusting of dark hairs that began to concentrate below his navel. Unlike the dockhands who had chests and arms bulging with muscles, his were sleek and defined and well proportioned to his tall thin body. Several faint scars laced his chest and most looked fairly recent.

With the tip of her tongue she'd begun to trace the scars but was soon stopped by James pulling her against him for deep kiss. She had felt his hardness pressing into her stomach and had shamelessly squirmed against him enjoying the friction against her skin. Her hands had worked their way between their fused bodies and had clumsily tried to unbutton his trousers. After several moments of her fumbling, he'd put her from him.

"As delightful as this is, I fear that I am nearing the end of my control. Unless I am to take you standing up against the door, we'd better make our way to the bed," he'd harshly grated. He'd led her to the bed and as she'd lain there waiting he'd quickly removed his remaining clothes.

It hadn't been the first time that Alexandra had seen a man's private parts. Being a doctor's daughter she had had access to many a book on anatomy and being curious she had read them and studied the pictures. However last night was the first time that she had seen a live naked fully erect man. Mesmerized, she'd reached out to stroke him.

"Alex," he'd choked out, "I am doing my best to take this slowly and make it pleasurable for you but if you keep doing that …' and he'd grabbed her hand and removed it.

The first time that he'd entered her, it had hurt. Not unbearably so, but yet enough for her to cry out. He'd immediately stilled and began soothing and petting her until the pain subsided and pleasure returned. Soon they'd found their own special rhythm until with a final thrust he'd cried out with his release. She'd felt some relief from the unbearable tension but her body had stilled thrummed with an indefinable current. Wrapped in each other's arms, they'd fallen asleep.

A few hours later she'd awakened to the feel of James' mouth slowly working its way across her body. He'd teased her breasts with light licks and nips and then moved to the flat plane of her stomach. When he'd parted her thighs and began to explore what lay between them, she'd started to protest and pull him up for a kiss. He'd resisted her, saying, "Hush, Alex. Let me do this for you."

The first swipe of his tongue had nearly been her undoing. She'd thought her body had felt on fire earlier but it was nothing compared to what the insistent probing of his tongue caused her to feel. It hadn't taken Alexandra long to fall over the edge of the precipice shattering into a million tiny pieces. When at last she could speak again, all she had been able to say was, "James… you…I…where the hell did you learn _that_?"

With an exceptionally self satisfied smirk he'd replied, "You would not believe me if I told you. Just know that you are not the only one in this family who can conduct research" and with that non answer he'd gathered her back into his arms and drew the sheet back over them obviously intending for them to sleep.

"James?"

"Yes, Alex?"

She'd tentatively tried to broach the subject, "Earlier today I…"

He'd interrupted her before she could finish, "Shh. We shall talk tomorrow and sort out the messes we've made. For now let us just sleep."

_We will have much to discuss tonight_, thought Alexandra as she rang for Abigail.

When she entered the room, Abigail's eyes registered the rumpled bed and she smiled discreetly. At last the master and mistress had worked through their pride and stubbornness. It was about time too. She'd kept silent while the other servants had gossiped about the lack of familiarity between husband and wife. As Mrs. Norrington's personal maid she was the only one in a position to truly know what did or did not occur and loyalty stilled her tongue. "Good morning, ma'am. The Commodore told me to not disturb you this morning. He was called to the fort and had to make sail quickly. A merchant ship that docked reported some Pirate ships a couple days journey away from here." She delivered this news as she bustled around collecting Alexandra's ensemble.

Alexandra could not hide her disappointment. "Oh. Well I suppose that he had no time say goodbye."

"He wrote you a note, ma'am. He sent it with that Mr. Murtogg. I left it in your study. It was that Mr. Murtogg that told me about the Pirate ship. After he left, Mrs. Hamilton came and said that she had to see you, but I told her as how you were resting and that the Commodore's orders were that you were not to be bothered."

As Abigail helped her dress Alexandra inquired, "Do you know what Lily wanted? I've not heard from her in several months. It's strange that she should visit unannounced."

"I've no idea. She was rather snooty about it though. When I said you were unavailable, she waltzed right into your study, made herself at home, and announced that she would wait. I showed her though didn't I? Didn't even offer her a cup of tea. After a while she must of got tired because she left without a word to anyone."

"Well the household has certainly been busy this morning, hasn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Abigail added delicately, "I'll just collect your sheets and see to them myself."

Alexandra could feel herself flush at these words. Of course Abigail would know the state, or, as it had been until last night, non-state of her marriage. She was thankful that she had such a discreet and loyal servant. "Yes. Thank you, Abigail. For everything."

"It's my pleasure, ma'am. At the risk of overstepping my place, may I say that I'm glad that things have worked out?" Abigail offered and quickly left the room.

Eager to read James' note, Alexandra hurried to her study. She found it on top of her desk. It bore her name in his distinct manuscript. Settling into her favorite chair she took it out and read:

_**Madame,**_

_**We entered into a bargain that was mutually beneficial. Unfortunately, we both decided to change the terms of our agreement. I have since realized that this was an egregious error of judgment on my part. An error that will not be repeated. Please do not raise the subject again for my mind is set.**_

_**Commodore James Norrington**_


	17. Mixed Messages

Alexandra spent a full hour sitting in the chair reading and rereading James' short message. The happiness, that she had felt last evening and this morning, drained from her leaving no feeling at all except one of complete emptiness. She couldn't say she was sad or even angry. She was just numb. Finally, she roused herself from this state. Replacing the letter in the envelope she threw it back on the desk. No use dwelling on it. What was done was done. She couldn't stay here. She had plans to make. Leaving the study, she called for Abigail.

"Abigail, I have a request to make of you but I wish you to know that you may deny it with no repercussions. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I have recently discovered that I have need to travel to the colonies. I'd like for you accompany me, but I will not order you to do so. I do not wish to take you from your family or young man if you've no desire to go."

Abigail wondered what had brought about this sudden plan to travel and deduced that perhaps the master and mistress had finally decided to spend some time enjoying each other's company. "I'd be glad and proud to accompany you. I don't see my family much anyhow and I have no young man to pine for me. Will we be leaving when the Commodore returns?"

"No, Abigail, the Commodore will not be joining us. We shall be leaving within the next few days. I am headed to the docks right now to secure passage. Could you please start packing?" Seeing Abigail's bewildered and curious expression she added, "And Abigail, I would greatly appreciate it if you could demonstrate your usually sense of decorum and discretion in this matter. There is no need for others to know of my plans."

"Yes, Mrs. Norrington. I'll not gossip," Abigail reassured her mistress, although privately she wished that she had someone to talk with regarding this strange turn of events.

Alexandra was relieved to find two berths aboard a passenger bearing ship heading to New York. It wasn't Providence but it would get them close enough to arrange for further transportation and the best part was that it left in two days' time. She'd experienced similar good fortune in arranging for letters of credit. James, respecting her father's wishes, had relinquished all claims to her inheritance and had instructed the bank manager that she was to handle her own financial affairs. She had left the money untouched until today and was worried that her first attempt to access it might prove difficult. Apparently James commanded enough respect that even his more unconventional orders were followed without question and she found it surprisingly easy to obtain the letters. A few stops at some of the merchants to pick up supplies needed for the journey and she had completed her errands.

When she arrived at home, she found Abigail was busy packing. Alexandra began to assist her.

"Oh ma'am, there's no need for you to do that," Abigail protested.

"I know, but I have to do something to occupy me or I'll go mad." The numbness that had allowed her to function was beginning to wear off and she could feel the sorrow beginning to press down upon her.

Seeing her mistress' pained expression Abigail sought to distract her, "If it's not too impertinent, may I ask where we are traveling to?"

"Oh goodness, yes of course. I'm sorry, Abigail, my head is rather wooly today. I should have told you sooner. We shall take a ship to New York and then travel from there to Providence. We are going to visit Mrs. Norrington. She's taken a house there and has been getting acquainted with some distant relations. She's written me several times inviting me to visit but the timing has not been right until today. I do hate barging in on her unannounced but there's no help for it. By the time she would receive a letter from me, we should already be on her doorstep."

"I'm sure she won't mind. She took a real shine to you. I even heard her saying she was glad to finally have a daughter to share confidences with and that she hoped her son knew what a gem he had found. I imagine she'll be right happy to see you."

"I hope so." With these words, the women fell silent and completed the packing.

As Alexandra lie in bed that night she found that she already missed James' presence. One night in his arms and now she felt bereft without them. She knew that going to Providence was rash but she also knew that she had to get out of here. This time her thinking spot would not be enough. She needed time and space to work out this problem and seeing James daily would not help matters. She could only hope that time would ease the dull ache that had steadily grown in her chest throughout the day. Then Alexandra allowed herself to do something that she rarely ever did- she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

That night, Alexandra was not the only one who was having trouble sleeping. James found sleep elusive. As he listened to the waves and the soft murmurs of the men still on deck, the events of the previous night kept replaying over and over in his head. It really had been wonderful and he had been looking forward to a repeat tonight when word of the pirate ships had come and disrupted his plans; yet another reason for him to dislike pirates.

Yesterday had been a long eventful day. Discovering that he loved her had been a shock. He had to laugh at himself. It shouldn't have been a shock. All of the signs had been there for years but he had been too blind to see them. Or perhaps he had been too scared? Loving someone like he loved Alexandra was not an easy proposition. It made you vulnerable and not totally in control. He wryly admitted to himself that if there was one thing he liked it was being in control. Add to the mix Alexandra's independence and intelligence and you had the makings of one difficult relationship. Difficult but worth it, he acknowledged recalling the passion that they had shared.

He had hated leaving without a chance to sort through their misunderstandings. She still thought that he had been having an affair. But surely after last night she had to know that she was the only woman for him. If their lovemaking hadn't convinced her, he hoped that his letter would. Not being experienced with words of love and passion, it had been damnably difficult for him to write. He'd tarried so long over it that he hadn't time to seal it. As it was Murtogg had barely had time to deliver it and make it back to the ship before they sailed. However, he'd assured James that he had hand delivered it to Abigail. James knew that Abigail was the soul of discretion and would not take the opportunity to pry.

Murtogg had reported that Alexandra was still asleep and James had found satisfaction in knowing exactly why she slumbered so late. Actually, he'd wished that he could join her. Leaving for the fort had been a hardship this morning. After several nights spent sleeping on a narrow cot in his office, the night in the soft bed with Alexandra in his arms had been blissfully refreshing. He'd wanted to see her face when she awakened. Oh well, there was no help for it now. He would just have spend the nights anticipating his homecoming. With that thought, he rolled over and determinedly fell asleep.

* * *

There was a third person who was having absolutely no difficulty sleeping that night. Lily was in a deep sleep and snoring so loudly that her dog, Poppet, left the room to find some measure of peace. Lily was not sleeping the sleep of the innocent but rather the sleep of the self righteously vindicated.

After trying several times to secure an appointment with the Commodore, she'd realized that he meant what he had said in his letter. He had no intention of revisiting their bargain. If she wanted more money, she would have to appeal to Alexandra. She'd made one last attempt to see the Commodore but had been firmly turned away from the fort. From there, she'd gone to their house. That snippy little maid had left her sitting there and refused to awaken Alexandra.

As she had sat in the study waiting impatiently, her feelings of being wronged grew. Was it her fault that Dr. Hamilton had died so young leaving her to fend for herself? Oh he'd left her money but a woman her in position required a great deal of money to maintain her standing and attract a new husband. She'd been a good wife and still he'd left a large part of his fortune to his daughter. She was owed but evidently the Commodore had decided to stop paying.

She remembered the first time that she had approached him before the wedding. She'd suggested that for a small amount of remuneration she would gracefully bow out of attending the wedding. She'd reminded him that as Alexandra's guardian her rightful place was beside Alexandra assisting her in the preparations. He had given her that superior look of his and reminded her that they already had a struck a bargain and that he had paid a large sum for Alexandra's hand in marriage. But, in the end, he had paid her some more money to "stay away from her."

When last week she had been no closer to securing a husband and funds had been growing alarmingly low, she'd approached him again. This time she'd sent him a note explaining that she had a bit of gossip to sell. It seemed that all was not as it appeared in the Norrington household. She'd offered that perhaps she could have a little mother-daughter chat with Alexandra and explain her wifely duties. Naturally for a small sum she would keep private the necessity of having this conversation with her stepdaughter. The only response had been the curt note that she now carried with her.

Growing weary of waiting for Alexandra and realizing that the upstart maid did not intend to bring her any refreshments, she'd begun to snoop around. Although Alexandra was so boring that she'd doubted that there was anything of interest to find, it never hurt to look. She'd struck gold. On top of the desk was an envelope bearing the same writing as the one she carried with her and there was no seal. With absolutely no compunction she'd opened it and read:

_**Dearest Alex,**_

_**I have been called to duty. There were some pirate ships spotted a few days journey away and I must go investigate the report. The timing is regrettable. We have much to talk over and it is unfortunate that we have to postpone our discussion.**_

_**However, there are some things that I must tell you that can not await my return. Forgive me for the inelegance of this letter but I have never been a man who is comfortable with expressions of affection.**_

_**Quite simply; I love you. Although I was too witless to realize this until yesterday afternoon, honesty compels me to admit that I have loved you for years. Fool that I am, I ignored my feelings and nearly lost you. The way you gave yourself to me last night gives me hope that you might return at least some of my affection.**_

_**It is important that you know that, barring the pleasurable exception of having had relations with you last night, I did not break our marriage bargain. I have remained faithful in every sense of the word. I will explain my actions when I return and I am certain it will give you great amusement at my expense. Until that time, please know that my heart, body, and soul are yours and always have been.**_

_**Your loving husband,**_

_**James**_

It had been a simple matter to replace the letter with the one she had received. It brought her no money, but some things were priceless. The turmoil this would cause for Alexandra was worth every pound sterling forfeited.


	18. Mother Knows Best

The time aboard ship proved more enjoyable than Alexandra had thought it would be. There were half a dozen other passengers and conversation flowed easily. However, her favorite part of the days was the early morning when it was only her and the hands on deck. Looking out across the vastness of the sea, Alexandra could understand what drew James to a career on the water. There was an incredible sense of freedom and infinite possibilities. Overall the trip had been uneventful.

Luckily, an elderly couple traveling on the ship had also been bound for Providence. They'd arranged to share a carriage so Alexandra was spared the necessity of having to navigate the busy port town of New York. The land portion of the journey was not as pleasurable as the water portion but at least the cramped quarters had prevented her from morosely dwelling on the reason for her travel. Still, when they arrived at their destination three days later, Alexandra was glad to bid farewell to the Fitzwilliams with assurances that she would attend their anniversary ball.

On the doorstep of her mother in law's house with baggage in hand, Alexandra felt a twinge of nervousness. True Mrs. Norrington had invited her to stay, but Alexandra doubted that she'd had an unannounced arrival in mind. She also doubted that Mrs. Norrington meant the invitation to be used as a refuge from her son. Before she could knock, a voice from the street called out.

"Alexandra? Goodness dear, what an unexpected surprise." Mrs. Norrington rushed up the footpath and embraced her warmly. "You must be exhausted. Come inside, both of you. Just leave your things there. Jennings will see to them." She bustled them inside.

A servant took charge of Abigail and Mrs. Norrington ushered Alexandra into the front parlor. "You must be thirsty and hungry. Sit down and we'll have some refreshments. Then I'll show you to your room and you can bathe and rest. Later we can chat some more and you can fill me in on the news from Port Royal." Mrs. Norrington realized that she was babbling but Alexandra's appearance alarmed her. It wasn't only the unexpectedness of the arrival. The girl had obviously lost weight and there were dark shadows beneath her eyes. It could have been the effects of a bad sea voyage, but Clarice's instincts told her differently. There was definitely something wrong with her daughter in law.

"Thank you, Mrs. Norrington. I apologize for arriving with no warning. It was just that I … I needed a change of scenery."

"Of course, dear. We all do sometimes. But you must call me Clarice. If you insist on addressing me as Mrs. Norrington, people will think you're talking to yourself," she said with a grin and was relieved to see that this silly remark brought at least the flicker of a smile to Alexandra's face. "Now, where is that girl with the refreshments?"

* * *

After Alexandra had retired to her room for a rest before dinner, Mrs. Norrington summoned Abigail. "Now, Abigail, I do not wish for you to violate your mistress' confidences but if I am to assist I need some information."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you know what prompted this trip?"

"Honestly, ma'am, I could not say. I'd thought that the mistress and master had worked through their disagreements but…" Abigail halted afraid that she had revealed too much.

"Abigail, I know that you care for Alexandra and wish to protect her. I am not asking for gossip's sake. I can not help her if I do not know what the problem is and I fear that your mistress will be too proud to confide in me. Were she and my son fighting?"

Abigail waged an inner debate about what she should do and decided that Mrs. Norrington genuinely appeared to have her mistress' best interests at heart. "Well, ma'am, I wouldn't call it fighting. For the longest time they just avoided each other. Though there was the night when he banned her from the gaol after that crazy man threatened her. She were right mad about that. The whole house could hear her shout."

"I can imagine," Mrs. Norrington dryly observed, "That would not have gone down well with her. What was James thinking doing an idiotic thing like that? But I digress. How were things before you left Port Royal?"

"That's just it, ma'am," Abigail puzzled, "I'd thought they'd reached an accord. They were both so cheerful that morning after they'd finally…" And she stopped and flushed after suddenly realizing what she'd been about to reveal.

Being a woman of the world, Mrs. Norrington did not need the details spelled out for her; though she was appalled that it had taken her son several months to consummate his marriage. Really, had he'd not inherited any of her temperament? "No need to elaborate, Abigail. I understand. I have one more question and then I shall let you go. Why did my son not stop her from sailing?"

"Oh he were called out to duty, ma'am. He had to set sail so quickly that he couldn't even say goodbye in person and sent Mrs. Norrington a letter."

"Thank you, Abigail. Why don't you retire for the evening? You've had a long journey and I'm sure that Alexandra would not begrudge you some time to yourself. Marie will see to any need she may have tonight." After Abigail left the room, Mrs. Norrington sat and pondered what the maid had revealed. So James and Alexandra had finally acted on their mutual attraction only to have Alexandra flee the first chance she'd had. She'd been cheerful the next morning so it could not have been the actual act that prompted her flight. The only thing left was the letter that James had written to her. It had to be something about the letter. As much as she loved her son, Mrs. Norrington was aware of his shortcomings. Knowing James he'd probably written something about how improper their behavior had been or some such nonsense.

Before going to her room to dress for dinner she took a moment to compose a missive:

_**James,**_

_**If you were not my son and I did not love you so much, I should like to see you horsewhipped. Have you no sense? I do not know what was in the letter that you wrote to Alexandra but it was enough to cause her to travel all the way here in an attempt to escape your company.**_

_**For goodness sake, if you have no natural inclination for wooing, read a book or take some lessons! I would also suggest that you come here post haste and fetch your wife before some other man takes her fancy. Let me assure you that I shall do my best to see that she meets all of the charming young rakes who populate Providence. Perhaps some healthy competition will motivate you and cause you to realize all that you stand to lose?**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Your Loving Mother**_

* * *

After giving Alexandra a few days to herself, Mrs. Norrington began her campaign. She raised the topic after breakfast, "Alexandra, I will not pry into your affairs but I can not bear to watch you so unhappy. Isolating yourself from the world will resolve nothing. Frankly, I'd believed that you had a stronger fighting spirit than you've demonstrated."

Alexandra bristled at these words and then had to admit to herself that Clarice was right. She'd been behaving like a lovesick idiot which was really rather absurd. It was not as if her heart had been broken; she'd merely suffered a great blow to her pride. It was time to move forward and stop dwelling on the past. She'd put some distance between her and the problem and now she needed to begin to restructure her life. Her confidence may have been dented but she could repair the damage. "I agree, Clarice. It's time for me to get out of the house and see some of Providence. What would you suggest?"

"I knew that you'd see sense. Forgive me for being high handed, but I've arranged for a rather dashing young man to take you to the public gardens.," As knock at the door sounded, she exclaimed, "Ah, here he is now. Punctual as usual."

Alexandra watched as tall well dressed man was shown into the room by Marie. He was extremely handsome and had an engaging smile that Alexandra could not help but return.

"Good day, Mrs. Norrington. I'm here as requested. May I say that you are looking well and as lovely as usual?" he said flirtatiously to Clarice.

It crossed Alexandra's mind that if any other man had made this declaration it would have struck a false note but this man made the compliment seem genuine.

"And you must be our visitor, the younger Mrs. Norrington. Your mother in law highly sings your praises. Yet it would appear that she hasn't begun to do you justice. Allow me to introduce myself. Bertrand Sparrow at your service."


	19. Mother's Mistake

Strolling through the gardens was proving to be a delightful experience. Alexandra found that Bertrand Sparrow was not only a charming but also a well educated man. They conversed on a wide range of topics and she found his thoughts and opinions interesting and sometimes challenging. Alexandra could not remember the last time that she had felt so at ease with someone so quickly. In fact, she felt comfortable enough to ask him the question that she'd been wondering about since he'd introduced himself.

"Sparrow is not a very common surname. By any chance would you be related to a gentleman named Jack Sparrow?"

"Well I'm not sure that Jack could be called a gentleman," Bertrand acknowledged with a rueful smile, "but, yes, Captain Jack Sparrow and I are related. He is my cousin although most of the family doesn't care to advertise the relationship. I understand your husband has more than a passing acquaintance with Jack."

"Yes. I do not know any of the details but James and Jack spent several months together chasing after some sort of treasure or prize. No one really knows what happened. Has Jack told you any of the story?" she inquired hopefully.

"Sorry to disappoint but he's been rather unusually close mouthed on the subject. The only thing he writes about is a woman named Elizabeth and how she's broken his heart."

"Yes, she's rather good at that," Alexandra said waspishly and then contritely added, "Forgive me. That was rude. It's hardly her fault that men throw themselves at her feet. She is extraordinarily beautiful."

Bertrand recalled how one of Jack's letters had mentioned that Elizabeth and the Commodore had been engaged. Tactfully he avoided mentioning this and said instead, "I'm sure that you yourself have left a fair few admirers with broken hearts."

"Oh well said, Mr. Sparrow, but I am not susceptible to such easy flattery." Her smile took any sting from her words.

"I only spoke the truth, Mrs. Norrington," he insisted with sincerity.

Flustered by the compliment, Alexandra switched topics, "Tell me, how did Jack come to be a pirate?"

"Well that is a long story but it began when Jack was sent down from Oxford."

"Jack went to Oxford?" Alexandra was unable to hide her astonishment at this news.

"Yes. Jack was studying to be a barrister when he and a few friends pulled a high spirited but not well thought out prank involving a goat, the College Dean, and a member of the Board of Governors. Jack was the only one that was caught and he refused to name his co-conspirators."

Something about the way he relayed this information caused Alexandra to inquire, "You weren't by chance one of the co-conspirators?"

"Yes, I was there, but, unlike Jack, I suffered no repercussions. I was going to step forward but Jack insisted that it made no sense for both of us to get sent down. Being young and weak, I let him persuade me. I've regretted that ever since. At any rate, Jack's father disinherited him and Jack set out to make his own fortune. Exactly how he came to be a pirate is his own story and I have no right to tell it. However, I can not deny that I've benefited from his choices."

"Really? How?"

"Well with Jack becoming so infamous, everything that I've done or, in most cases, not done seems trivial. Jack is so firmly ensconced as the black sheep of the family that my parents are just happy that I've remained on the right side of the law. Expectations of me are kept to a minimum and I've done my best to ably sink to that level," he concluded in a bleak tone.

"Surely you are too hard on yourself, Mr. Sparrow," Alexandra murmured compassionately.

"Indeed I am not, Mrs. Norrington. For there is more than one way for a man to be a pirate."

A sudden image of how James' face had looked the night they'd made love flashed into Alexandra's mind. She remembered how she'd thought he looked like a marauding pirate. Coloring slightly she queried, "Is piracy always such a bad thing? There might be some occasions when it is warranted or even desirable."

Her question pulled him from his self recriminating reverie and correctly interpreting the direction of her thoughts from her heightened coloring Bertrand laughingly agreed, "You may be right, Mrs. Norrington. You may just be right."

* * *

In one of those strange coincidences that pepper life, the day that Alexandra and Bertrand met and strolled in the garden was the day that James had an interesting conversation with his Lieutenant. For almost three weeks they'd given chase to the pirate ship but had always been a day or two behind. From stops at various ports, James and his men had gathered information to determine that they were once again on the tail of Captain Jack Sparrow and his new ship the Blue Diamond. When the chase first began, James had been half hearted in his desire to pursue Sparrow. Although Sparrow had returned to piracy less than a month after receiving an official pardon, their shared adventures had taught James that things were not always black and white and that there were shades of gray to be considered. Jack Sparrow might be a pirate but he had also performed a great service for the Crown. However as the days passed and James' return to his wife was delayed, all goodwill that Jack had built with James was used up. James' temper grew short and this prompted Lieutenant Gillette to approach him.

"Commodore, the men are concerned that they have failed you."

"Why would they think that, Lieutenant?"

"Well, Commodore, …" the Lieutenant paused and then requested, "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Of course, Gillette. You've no need to ask. I trust and value your opinions."

"Sir, you haven't been yourself since this journey began. For the first week you were in unusually high spirits but these past few days you've been downright mean tempered. It's not like you, sir. I know that Sparrow continues to be a thorn in your side but the men are also disappointed that we've been unable to catch him."

James saw the truth of what Gillette was saying. "Rebuke duly noted, Lieutenant." When Gillette would have protested, he added, "Noted and, I may add, well deserved. My mind has been elsewhere and my frustration had nothing to do with any deficiency on the crew's part. Please convey my apologies."

"Yes, sir."

After a moment's deliberation, James added, "Let us end this ridiculous game of cat and mouse. Set a course for Port Royal."

"Aye, Commodore. The men will be glad to be heading home."

"They are not the only ones, Lieutenant Gillette. They are not the only ones."

* * *

James' mother had been pleased to see the friendship flourishing between Alexandra and Bertrand. After a few weeks of Bertrand's attention, Alexandra had completely returned to her old self. Mrs. Norrington had noticed that they had dispensed with formalities and were calling each other by their given names.

The two were in each other's company more often than not. The gossip mongers had begun to comment on what fine looking couple they made and to speculate on the exact nature of their relationship. As more time passed and there was no sign of James, Mrs. Norrington began to grow concerned; she may have miscalculated the timing. She'd meant for there to be enough time for Alexandra to engage in a meaningless dalliance to boost her spirits and confidence but things seemed to be becoming more serious than she'd intended. Clarice had picked Bertrand as Alexandra's escort because he was known as a light hearted flirt who flitted from woman to woman with regularity. Unfortunately this time he had become focused on one woman and that woman was her daughter in law.


	20. The Homecoming

At last they docked at Port Royal. He'd been away for twenty-six days, but it had felt a lifetime. It was strange how much longer a journey seemed when you had someone waiting for you at home; someone you were eager to return to. Deciding the paperwork could wait until tomorrow, James was one of the first to leave the ship. This was such a rare occurrence that several of the men remarked on it, although they held their ribald comments until the Commodore was out of earshot.

Arriving home he found no sign of Alexandra's presence. Since it was early afternoon, James assumed that she must be out and working. He ruefully admitted to himself that knowing Alexandra she'd probably used his absence to coerce her way back into the gaol. He went to his study to begin sifting through the correspondence that had gathered during his absence. He was delighted to see an envelope bearing Alexandra's handwriting. Had she heard of the Dauntless' docking and only just left to quickly take care of an errand? Eagerly he broke the seal. As he did so, he had a moment off foreboding. Why would she bother to seal such a note? An instant later he had his answer.

_**James,**_

_**Perhaps it was an error of judgment breaking our agreement? Although it would be pointless of me to deny that our evening was pleasurable, our marriage was in fact entered into as a business arrangement, and it would indeed be best if we kept it that way.**_

_**I have decided to travel a bit and visit with a friend. Do not worry, I shall do nothing reckless and for propriety's sake I have taken Abigail with me.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Alexandra**_

James reread the note. He read it yet again. Alexandra thought that their night of lovemaking had been "an error of judgment" and wanted to return to their "business arrangement"? This could not be happening. He had given her his heart and soul on a platter and she was rejecting him! Just who had she gone to visit? As far as James knew the only person, who did not live in Port Royal, Alexandra had contact with was his mother. He spied a letter bearing his mother's writing amongst the stack on his desk and pounced on it. Surely this would provide some answers.

_**James,**_

_**If you were not my son and I did not love you so much, I should like to see you horsewhipped. Have you no sense? I do not know what was in the letter that you wrote to Alexandra but it was enough to cause her to travel all the way here in an attempt to escape your company.**_

_**For goodness sake, if you have no natural inclination for wooing, read a book or take some lessons! I would also suggest that you come here post haste and fetch your wife before some other man takes her fancy. Let me assure you that I shall do my best to see that she meets all of the charming young rakes who populate Providence. Perhaps some healthy competition will motivate you and cause you to realize all that you stand to lose?**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Your Loving Mother**_

James took both letters and sat down in a chair. For a man used to controlling his emotions, he felt dangerously out of control. Despair warred with rage. Evidently Alexandra had been so repulsed by his declarations of love that she had felt the need to escape to Providence. How could he have so misread the situation? And to top it all off his mother was taking him to task and blaming him. Take some lessons indeed. Damn it, he had; for all the good it'd done him. So his mother was going to introduce Alexandra to young rakes? Well, good riddance. Maybe if he was lucky one would take her fancy and she would stay in Providence and give him some peace. He'd only married her out of duty to Jonathon anyway. He'd confused proximity and companionship with love and made a fool of himself. He'd be damned if he'd go gallivanting after her like a puppy nipping at her heels for attention. He wasn't an infatuated young whelp like Smythe. He did not need her in his life. He did not.

* * *

Two days and several decanters of whiskey later, found James morosely sitting in Alex's study. He liked it here. It felt as if she would walk into the room at any moment. He'd stopped going into his own study because every time he looked at the ladder he pictured her standing there half naked and trembling with desire while emitting those delightfully inarticulate little whimpers. He tried to comfort himself with the thought that at least her passion had been genuine. There was no way that she could have faked those responses. Following close on the tail of that reflection, came the tormenting idea that perhaps even now she was expending some of that passion on another man. Enraged at this notion, he threw his glass at the wall. The destructive physical gesture felt so good that he got up to swipe everything from the top of her desk. There was a crash as objects hit the ground and papers flew in the air. Exhausted by this outburst, he sank to the ground. From the corner of his eye he saw an envelope bearing his own script; the love letter that he had sent to Alexandra.

Feeling particularly self destructive he grabbed it to read and torture himself. Maybe he could figure out what Alexandra had found so repugnant. Even through his drunken haze he quickly realized that something was wrong. This was not the letter he'd sent to Alex. This was the reply … this was the reply that he had sent to that greedy harpy Lily after she'd tried to blackmail him out of some more money. How the hell had it gotten into this envelope? His mind was too fuzzy to figure this out right now. He needed food and sleep and then he could solve this riddle. With this decision, Commodore James Norrington passed out.

The next morning his head was pounding but his heart felt lighter. Alex had not rejected his love. Evidently she had never received his intended missive but rather had read his curt note to Lily. No wonder she had fled. After the night they had spent together she had thought that he wanted to go back to their old arrangement. She'd thought that he had sent that cold unfeeling letter. James had to admit that that fact rankled a bit. Did she really think him that uncaring? Still to be fair, he had never declared or even hinted at his feelings for her and she wasn't a mind reader. James suddenly had a new worry. Alexandra was in Providence with his mother strewing eligible men at her feet and she had no idea that he loved her. He had to get to his mother's quickly and claim what was his before another man poached her. But first he had to deal with Lily.

* * *

Lily was thrilled to receive the personal invitation to take tea with Governor Swann. Her luck was finally changing and judging by the state of her funds it was not a moment too soon. She knew that it would pay to keep up appearances. Now she had snagged the attentions of the most eligible, and by eligible she meant wealthy, bachelor in Port Royal. A private tea with the Governor; if she played her cards right she would be engaged to be married before the week's end. She would have money and position to boot. Being a Governor's wife certainly held more prestige than being the wife of a common doctor. Yes, things were definitely looking up.

Entering the Governor's mansion, she took mental stock of the restrained opulence. Things would need to be redecorated for what was the point of having money if others were not made aware of it. Governor Swann rose to meet her as the maid ushered her into the parlor.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hamilton. I am pleased that you could attend on such short notice. I was afraid that you might have other commitments for the afternoon."

Lily gave what she felt was an engaging little laugh, " Governor Swann, when a man of your stature invites one to tea everything else seems trivial."

Governor Swann look discomforted by the blatant attempt at flattery but Lily was too busy assessing the value of the painting on the far wall to notice. "Ahem. Yes. Well, shall we take our seats?" He gestured towards a table that held a magnificent silver tea set.

Lily made sure to brush against the Governor as she sat in the chair he held out for her. Batting her eyelashes at him she sweetly inquired, "I'll play mother, shall I? It must be so refreshing for you to have feminine company for tea. I imagine this big house gets lonely now that Elizabeth is gone."

"Yes. I… er…I miss having her around but soon I'll have grandchildren to spoil and that will keep this house full of noise and life."

There would be no grubby little monsters running around this house if she had anything to say about it. Lily did not fancy the idea of being a grandmother, even through marriage, but sometimes you had to make sacrifices. "Oh, how sweet. I absolutely adore children. They are such clever little creatures, aren't they?'

"I suppose so. I'd never thought of them that way."

For the next half hour the conversation continued in this manner; Lily doing her utmost to be engaging and charming and the Governor becoming more and more uncomfortable. Finally much to his relief, his second guest was ushered in. "Commodore Norrington, how good that you could finally join us," he welcomed his guest in a somewhat accusing manner.

"I apologize for my tardiness, Governor. I was unavoidably detained making travel arrangements."

Lily glanced from man to man during this interchange with narrowed eyes. She was not at all happy with this development. Why had the Commodore been invited to what she'd thought was going to be a private tête-à-tête?

"Well you're here now, man, and we can get down to business."

Lily did not like the sound of that pronouncement. Business? What business could the three of them possibly have in common? Struggling to hide her growing concern she said, "Good afternoon, Commodore. I hope that all is well with you and my darling stepdaughter Alexandra?"

"As a matter of fact, Mrs. Hamilton, there has been some misunderstanding between Alex and me. It appears that she somehow came into possession of the note that I sent you regarding your attempts to extort money from me. You wouldn't have any idea of how that happened, would you?"

Lily sat with her mouth gaping open like a fish and tried desperately to think up a viable explanation. She was saved from having to reply by the Governor entering the conversation.

"I am a busy man, Mrs. Hamilton, so I will waste no more time with social niceties. I have seen with my own eyes a letter from you which attempts to blackmail the Commodore by threatening to spread malicious rumors," he informed her coldly. "You do realize that blackmail is an offense punishable by imprisonment and in some cases even hanging?"

A stunned Lily was able to offer no comment. This afternoon was definitely not going the way that she had envisioned it.

The Governor continued, "Fortunately for you, Commodore Norrington has no wish to see his wife's stepmother brought before the courts. He has kindly agreed to drop the matter if you leave Port Royal on the first available ship. I believe that he has booked you accommodations in steerage on a ship that sails tomorrow for England."

"Steerage! I'm not some common little trollop to travel by such means," she protested.

"It's either steerage or prison, Mrs. Hamilton. I'd suggest that you take the former. The offer expires tomorrow." He rang for the maid. "Anna will see you out. Good day and good bye, Mrs. Hamilton." After she had left the room, he turned to James and asked, "Something to drink besides tea? I know that I could use one after dealing with that odious woman. I had begun to think that you were going to leave me in her clutches forever."

James gratefully took a swallow of the hair of the dog. "Sorry about that. My own arrangements are taking longer than I'd thought. Lieutenant Gillette will command the fort while I'm away. He's a good reliable man."

"I am sure that you will leave everything in order. How soon can you leave to retrieve that wife of yours?"

"Not till two days time. I managed to secure passage on a cargo ship"

Here the Governor became thoughtful, "You know I should have liked very much to have you as a son in law but I believe that things worked out for the best. Elizabeth is happy and I believe that you will be as well, once you patch up your differences with Alexandra. I want you to know that I still consider you a friend."

"Thank you, sir. Your friendship is very important to me. You have my gratitude for your assistance with Lily."

Governor Swann laughed, "Don't mention it, James. Don't mention it. It's the most fun I've had since our trip chasing after Sparrow."

At the mention of Sparrow, James felt a flash of irritation. That name was enough to set his teeth on edge. If he hadn't had to go chasing after Sparrow then Lily could never have switched letters and Alex would be home right now. James would be all too happy to never hear the name Sparrow again.


	21. Kittens and kisses

Alexandra sat quietly pretending to read in the back yard. Today she had begged off any social engagements and was instead spending time organizing her thoughts. Contrary to her expectations, Alexandra found that she was enjoying her time in Providence immensely. Bertie, for he had insisted that the only woman who called him Bertrand was his mother and she only did that when she was highly displeased with him, was great company. During the days they went riding, sailing, walking, and engaged in all sorts of amusing activities. Most nights were spent at dinner parties and balls.

Bertie was quite the charmer and Alexandra could not help but feel the irresistible pull of his personality. He and James were like mirror images of each other. Bertie was fair with boyish good looks; James was dark with masculine features. Bertie was all fun and frivolity with unexpected moments of seriousness; James was all duty and sobriety with flashes of merriment. Bertie made her feel beautiful and captivating; James made her feel… Well now here was the crux of the problem. How did James make her feel? He certainly had made her feel desire and desirable but that had lasted only one evening. Most of the time he made her feel frustrated and angry. The voice of her conscience softly added that James also made her feel protected and safe and valued. Because she was trying to talk herself into an affair, she determinedly shut that voice out. Her silent contemplation was broken by a cheerful greeting.

"Hello, Alexandra. I've come to talk you into going riding. Today is far too lovely a day to waste sitting here." Bertie approached her and spied the book in her lap, "_Dante's Inferno_? I see that I've arrived not a moment too soon."

Alexandra noticed that he kept his hands behind his back and demanded, "What have you got hidden, Bertie? Surely you've not raided Mrs. Shaw's garden again? She'll tell your mother, you know."

"Alexandra, how you wound me to suggest that I would bring you pilfered goods." Bertie's attempt at a sorrowful expression was marred by the quirking of his lips. "Come now. Close your eyes and hold out your hands or you won't receive my offering."

Giving him a suspicious and skeptical look, Alexandra did as she was told. Her hands were filled with something warm and fuzzy and moving! She opened her eyes and smiled with delight. In her hands was a tiny black kitten. It began caterwauling for attention. "Bertie, he's so sweet. Noisy, but sweet," she laughed.

"I thought that you could use another friend and he seemed lonely as well," Bertie offered with unusual solemnity and then added cheekily, "Being a good boy I checked with Mrs. Norrington first and she had no objections to the fur ball. He'll make a good foot warmer when the weather turns colder." He noticed that he had lost Alexandra's attention. She was busy cuddling the kitten against her cheek and neck and making little cooing noises. The kitten began purring and fell asleep. "Come on let's go inside and put the little horror in his basket. Then you can change for our ride."

"Oh, but I can't leave him," Alexandra protested.

"If he's anything like his siblings, he'll sleep most of the day and keep you up with his crying at night. Come along and get dressed. I've brought a picnic for us. I promise he'll still be here when we return and we can use the time to think of a name for him."

Alexandra allowed herself to be persuaded for she really did enjoy riding with Bertie. Unlike James who took her to task for riding recklessly, Bertie egged her on daring her to ride faster and jump higher hedges. They rode along the beach in a companionable silence. Then as if he could stand the tranquility no longer Bertie challenged, "Race you to the point," and he was off in a blur.

Alexandra spurred her horse on. It was marvelous galloping along at full speed with the ocean breeze and the sound of the waves. Bertie beat her by less than two lengths. "You cheated," she accused.

Bertie dismounted and untied the saddle bag. 'Of course I did. Would you expect anything less of me?" he roguishly inquired and then helped her dismount. "You lost and therefore owe me a forfeit."

"We made no wager."

"Now, Alexandra, a wager is always implied in these matters. You would not wish for me to spread it around town that you are a welsher?" he teased.

"Very well. What is the forfeit?" she good naturedly grumbled.

"Let me think. Hhmm... Your forfeit is…" He looked down into her laughing face and was about to demand the first dance at the next ball when he changed his mind, "Your forfeit is a kiss."

"A kiss?" she whispered.

"Yes. A kiss."

They both stood staring at each other for a moment and then he gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Unlike the time that Smythe had kissed her, Alexandra did not feel repulsed. In fact, it was rather enjoyable. Bertie broke the kiss and searched her face for signs of rejection. Finding none, he drew her into his arms and deepened the kiss. A few minutes later they pulled apart and quietly regarded each other.

Finally, Bertie ruefully broke the silence, "Not quite the thing was it?"

Relief coursed through Alexandra. Thank goodness it had been the same for him. "I'm afraid not. It was pleasant enough." Bertie issued a snort of mock outrage. "But it was rather like kissing my brother."

Bertie clutched his hand to his heart and dramatically complained, "Oh you do know how to wound a man, Alexandra." Becoming serious for a moment he agreed, "No spark. Logically, there should be. We're very well suited. I guess it doesn't help when hearts are engaged elsewhere."

"My heart is not elsewhere engaged," denied Alexandra.

"Really _Mrs__._ Norrington?" Bertie inquired disbelievingly.

Seeking to refute his implication she insisted, "My marriage is one of convenience and not love."

"Then your husband is an imbecile and less of a man than I thought him."

"James is not an imbe…" Alexandra began to vehemently deny and then seeing Bertie's smug smile realized that he had caught her out. "Damn you, Bertie. You think you're so clever."

"Not clever, Alexandra. Merely observant and a student of human nature. A woman does not travel for several days to escape a husband if there are no feelings involved. Now why don't you sit down and while we eat you can tell Uncle Bertie all about it?"

So Alexandra told him the story of her relationship for the first time acknowledging the depth of her feelings for James. She left out the more intimate details but he was left with the gist.

"Alexandra, something about this doesn't add up. He left a note saying that he wanted to keep to the original terms of your agreement?"

"Yes."

"From everything you said it sounds like he was jealous as hell at the thought of you being with another man and your marital relations were enjoyable. So why would he wish to return to a paper marriage? There is something that we're missing."

"I believe that he is still in love with Elizabeth. They may be having an affair," she sorrowfully confessed.

"Then I stand by what I said earlier; the man is an imbecile."

His words brought back an earlier comment of his, "Wait a moment. You said hearts engaged elsewhere. Hearts in the plural. Where is your heart engaged?"

"I'd rather not talk about that," he said evasively.

"Oh no, Bertie, I've told you my pathetic little story now you tell me yours," she demanded.

"Very well, since you insist, the long and short of the story is that I care deeply for Miss Fitzwilliams but she'll have nothing to do with me."

"Why not?"

"My reputation precedes me and she believes me to be and I quote, 'a cad, scoundrel and no account layabout' as she so sweetly told me when I attempted to court her."

"Well we make a fine pair of lovesick fools don't we, Bertie?"

"Yes we do, Mrs. Norrington. Yes, we do."


	22. What Dreams May Come

That night Alexandra sat on her bed playing with the kitten. Bertie had been right and the kitten was full of energy now that it was close on midnight. It didn't really matter because she could not sleep anyway. The day's events were weighing too heavily on her mind. Not the kiss; for that had been easily forgotten. It was the revelations about her feelings for James that kept her awake.

She loved James. She didn't just care for him as a brother as she had tried to convince herself for so many years. She loved him in every sense of the word. She loved his pomposity and arrogance and the way that he insisted on propriety. She loved his sense of honor and duty. She loved the way that it had felt to spend the night in his arms. She even loved his more irritating habits like his tendency to scold her and be overprotective.

She now understood so many of her past reactions to him. The acrimonious fight that they'd had when he'd tried to convince her to accept an offer of marriage from one of the men at his club had been because deep down she had wanted him to propose and there he had been coolly trying to marry her off to someone else. Her anger at Elizabeth's rejection of him had been only partially driven by sympathy for James' hurt feelings; the rest had been fury that Elizabeth should casually discard what she so desperately wanted. Even her calling him Norrington took on new meaning for her. It had been partly engendered by her hurt at his distance and she had used it as a way to annoy him but, in its own way, it had become her pet name for him. It was a bond that she alone shared with him.

Deep in her thoughts, she absently dangled a piece of string for the kitten to chase. She had been in Providence for over three weeks now and she had heard nothing from James. It shamed her to admit that she had left secretly hoping that he would give chase, a foolish notion. More likely he was relieved that she had left town and he would no longer have to try to discreetly hide his affair or be forced to pretend continued interest in her. It had become clear that what she had viewed as a night of lovemaking had simply been a man taking advantage of what was so blatantly and freely on offer. Her self recriminations were interrupted by a loud screech from the kitten as he tumbled off the bed.

She reached over, picked him up, and cosseted him, "You poor thing. Are you okay? We never did give you a name today." Alexandra put the kitten back on the bed whereupon he walked over to the string gave it a haughty sniff and with wounded dignity stalked over to her pillow. Throwing her a look of supreme indifference he disdainfully swished his tail a few times and then curled up and went to sleep. Alexandra could not help laughing at the kitten's antics and inspiration struck. Softly ruffling his fur she whispered to him, "Goodnight, Norrington."

* * *

James groaned silently to himself. Was this voyage never going to end? It was sheer torture playing the role of passenger aboard a ship. He was used to commanding them and found that the idle time weighed heavily on him. Damn it, if he'd been captaining the ship they would already have arrived at Providence. On more than one occasion he'd had to bite his tongue to refrain from issuing orders to the crew. However, his good breeding prevented him from overstepping his bounds as a guest. Captain Weed had been gracious enough to allow him passage on what was strictly a cargo ship and he could not repay this kind gesture with rudeness.

Though the days were long he could pass them talking with some of the crew members. It was the nights that were interminable. Sleep provided no refreshing refuge. For the first time in his life he was plagued with nightmares; dreams in which Alexandra featured. The one that he had just awakened from had been the worst so far. It had started out pleasant enough:

_He and Alex were sitting and having dinner. They were chatting and for once not arguing about anything. Abigail entered and handed a package to Alex. "This just came for you, ma'am."_

"_A present for me? James, how thoughtful of you." Alexandra unwrapped the package while James watched wondering who had sent it. Alexandra pulled a palm sized object from the box and looked at it curiously._

"_I am afraid that I can not take credit for sending it to you. What is it?"_

"_It appears to be some sort of compass. But it's broken. It doesn't point north." Alex searched through the box and remarked, "There is no card to say who it's from. That's odd."_

_James arose and walked over to Alex's side of the table. Upon closer inspection he recognized the object. "That's Sparrow's compass. It's not supposed to point north. It points at your heart's desire," he informed Alex. He was overjoyed to see that it was pointing directly at him._

_Then the compass needle began to twirl madly and finally stopped when it was facing the doorway. Suddenly, as if appearing from thin air, Jack Sparrow was standing there grinning at Alex. "Ready, love?"_

_Now he was standing on the deck of the Dauntless and Sparrow and Alex were on the deck of the Black Pearl. Even though a great distance separated the two ships they conversed in normal tones. He asked, "Alex, where are you going?"_

"_Why I'm running away with Jack of course. Don't be silly, Norrington," she replied as if talking to a child._

"_You cannot go with Sparrow. You are married to me. I am your heart's desire," he argued._

"_Really, Norrington, don't be absurd," she laughed not unkindly and patiently explained, "How could you be my heart's desire when I can have someone like Jack? In a choice between a tame predictable boring old Commodore and a pirate, a woman will choose the pirate every time. You silly man."_

"_You have to love me. I love you. I've done so since we were children. You have to love me. You gave yourself to me," he insisted._

_Alexandra began to grow impatient, "You're being naïve, Norrington. In the dark all cats sound alike. I just closed my eyes and pretended that you were Jack."_

"_But…"_

"_Hush now. Close your eyes and it will all be over in a moment," she ordered._

_His mother materialized alongside him on the Dauntless and whispered, "Yes, James. Don't be such a dog in the manger. I told you she would find an outlet for her passion. Close your eyes."_

_Defeated, he did as he was told. When he opened them again he was on a small island. In the far distance he could spy two figures. Three steps later he was next to them. It was Will and Elizabeth and they were drinking rum and laughing. At their feet was a small chest._

"_Well aren't you going to open it?" Elizabeth demanded._

_Will handed him a key. "Yes open it, James. See what's inside."_

_James took the key and knelt down to open the chest. He could hear a faint beating coming from within. "No. I don't think I shall open it," he declared._

"_Oh, but you must. Go on open it. Open it, James," Elizabeth prodded._

_James opened the chest and found a beating heart within. He took it out and held it in his hands. "Is it Davy Jones'?"_

_Elizabeth and Will both gave him pitying looks. Will softly said, "Look down, James."_

_James looked down and saw a gaping hole in his chest where his heart belonged._

James got up from the bunk to change his nightshirt. It was soaked through with sweat and he was shivering. Two more days. Two more days until he reached Providence and Alex. Maybe then these nightmares would end.


	23. A Sparrow by Any Other Name

After the longest thirty-eight hours of his life, James at last arrived in Providence. He immediately headed to his mother's house where he encountered his first obstacle in his pursuit of his wife. He knocked soundly on the door and it was opened by a maid with whom and to whom he was unfamiliar.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm here to see Mrs. Norrington."

"The elder or the younger?" she inquired.

"Either will do," he said impatiently.

"Are you expected? Do you have an appointment?"

"No. I am not expected, nor do I have an appointment. However, I assure you that they will see me. I'm Commodore James Norrington; the elder Mrs. Norrington's son and the younger Mrs. Norrington's husband."

The maid became flustered, "Oh I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't know who you were. Please come in and I'll fetch Mrs. Norrington." She rushed up the stairs leaving James standing in the entry hall and wondering which Mrs. Norrington she was retrieving. A few minutes later he had his answer.

"James, what on earth did you do to that poor girl? Really I can't have you abusing my maids like that. The poor girl was practically in tears," his mother greeted him and then almost as an afterthought gave him a kiss on the cheek and added, "I must say that you are not looking very well."

Stung by the unwarranted reprimand, James sarcastically replied, 'Yes. It's lovely to see you as well, Mother. My journey was fine. Good of you to ask."

"So you're in one of _those_moods? Well come along and have something to drink and eat. Perhaps that will put you in a better frame of mind." She headed for the parlor. Having nowhere else to go, James followed.

Mrs. Norrington was aware that she was being rather aggressive but she felt as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. James would surely be unhappy to learn of her role in bringing Alexandra and Bertrand together. She was glad that James had finally arrived but she dreaded the news that she had to impart to him. Hoping to delay the need to relay her information, she sought to soothe him. "I hope you had a pleasant trip. Did you sail one of your ships?"

"I rather think that the Navy would object to your calling them my ships, Mother. I arrived as a passenger on a cargo ship and while the journey was smooth it was also hellishly long," he dryly replied and then, cutting through her attempts at delay, asked, "Where is Alexandra?"

"Out."

"Out?"

"Yes."

Growing weary of his mother's monosyllabic responses he queried, "Might I inquire exactly where she has gone to?"

She tried to decide exactly what details she needed to reveal and in what order she should reveal them. Maybe if she bombarded him with insignificant information, the not so pleasant details would get lost in the mêlée. "Alexandra is at a party for the Fitzwilliams. They are celebrating their anniversary. It's their twenty-fifth you know. Simply a lovely couple. What a gorgeous home they have. Alexandra met them while traveling here and they were quite taken with her and insisted that she attend the party. They wouldn't take no for an answer. I would have gone myself but I had a bit of a migraine. You know how those plague me and I just did not feel up to the celebration"

"Oh." James was momentarily disconcerted by his mother's swift turnabout from taciturnity to extreme verbosity. Regrouping and remembering that it was only just gone five in the afternoon, he asked, "Isn't it rather early in the day for a party?"

Damn it, her tactics had not worked. There was no hope for it but to give him the news. "Well you see, the Fitzwilliams live quite a distance out of town. It's about an hour and half journey by carriage. Seeing as they have such a grand estate they decided to throw a weekend house party. Alexandra is not due back till Sunday evening."

At this second obstacle, James could feel his temper start to rise. He had been hoping to resolve this matter quickly and in the safety of waking hours had half convinced himself that he might find Alex eagerly awaiting his arrival. Evidently he had been seriously mistaken. Alex was off enjoying herself giving no thought to him and their marriage. Another thought occurred. "Surely she did not travel that distance by herself? Even she would not be that foolhardy," he half stated and half questioned.

Cursing the fact that her son was too quick and intelligent, Mrs. Norrington admitted, "No, she did not travel alone. She had an escort. A young gentleman from a good family gallantly offered to accompany her."

James jumped up and yelled, "Ouch! What the hell?"

It took Mrs. Norrington a moment to appreciate that James was not responding to the news she had imparted but rather to the small black kitten tenaciously digging his claws into James' ankle. She watched as James detached the kitten and lifted it by the scruff of the neck. He placed it none too gently on the side table.

"A cat? I thought you disliked the creatures."

Relief at having him distracted from the topic of their conversation made her tongue loose, "Oh, it's not mine. It's Alexandra's. Bertrand gave it to her." _Dear Lord, now I've put the fat in the fire._Desperate for any diversion she boldly inquired, "James have you told Alexandra that you are in love with her?"

"What! Mother I hardly think that that is any of your concern," he admonished her.

"Not my concern? You wife shows up on my doorstep looking like she's about to collapse and you say it's none of my concern? I beg to differ. I asked you a simple question and I believe that I deserve an answer."

"Your question presupposes that I am in love with her. You are aware that ours is a marriage of convenience," he said evasively.

"Oh posh. You love the girl and have done so since you were still a boy. Why every letter you wrote home mentioned her. Frankly, I was amazed that it took you so long to marry her. After you got yourself engaged to that Swann girl, I did have my doubts that I may have misread your feelings for Alexandra but when I saw the ring you gave her I knew that you loved her."

"I am afraid that I do not follow your logic, Mother."

"You gave Alexandra your grandmother's ring. Your grandmother valued that ring so highly that she was rather potty about it. Before leaving it to you she made you specifically vow to only give it to a woman you truly loved and you are not one to break a vow. I inquired and you did _not_ give that ring to Elizabeth."

Truthfully, James did not recall making that vow but it explained something that had perplexed him. He had wondered why he hadn't thought of using the ring when he had become engaged to Elizabeth and yet it had immediately come to mind when he had become engaged to Alex. His mother was far too perceptive. He decided to answer her question, "No, Mother, I have not told her. Or rather I did tell her but she doesn't know that I told her." At his mother's confused expression, he recounted the story of Lily and the switched letters.

"What a horrible evil woman!" she exclaimed and then felt even more miserable about the rest of the news that she had yet to deliver to him. It was time to tell him all that he was facing. "James dear, I have a confession to make and I hope that you can forgive me."

The relief of having unburdened his feelings for Alexandra to someone besides Gladys made him magnanimous, "Of course I'll forgive you, Mother. What have you done this time?"

Mrs. Norrington took a deep breath and then blurted out the whole story of how she had played matchmaker between Alexandra and Bertrand. "I swear, James, I was only trying to brighten her spirits. Bertrand is such a flirt and he's never been serious about any woman before. I never dreamt that he would take such a fancy to Alexandra," she said agitatedly.

"Bertrand? Would this be the same paragon of virtue who gave my wife that cat?"

"Yes," she admitted shamefacedly.

"Does this gentleman have a last name?"

"Sparrow. His name is Bertrand Lucius Sparrow the third. He comes from an excellent family. While he may have taken a shine to Alexandra, I'm sure that his breeding would never allow him to do anything too improper." She was glad that she could provide him some good tidings.

"Bertrand _Sparrow_?"

"Yes. The third."

"_**Sparrow**_?" he repeated in an enraged tone.

It became clear that the tidings were not as good as she had hoped.

"He wouldn't be any chance be related to the pirate Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Oh dear. She really had made a blunder. Now that she thought on it, there had been some scandal attached to the family but she really hadn't paid it much attention. Not only had she thrown Alexandra into another man's arms but she had done so with one who had affiliations with pirates. "I really couldn't say for certain, but perhaps there might be some connection."

"Give me directions to the Fitzwilliams. Where can I hire a carriage?" he demanded.

"Take mine, James. I'll have the groom harness the horses. But please take a few moments to eat something and refresh yourself. Surely half an hour will make no difference."

"You do not know what a Sparrow is capable of mother," he bitterly replied.

"You may be correct, but I do know Alexandra and she would not do anything dishonorable. Bedsides she may enjoy Bertrand's company but it's you that she loves."

"You do not know that for a fact, Mother. She has never declared any feelings for me," he argued.

Mrs. Norrington smiled for the first time during the conversation, "She does not need to, James. It's in her eyes every time she looks at you and her voice every time she speaks of you. She loves you. She may not know it yet, but she does."

"Mother, you have the most annoying habit of being an infuriating know it all. However, in this case, I pray to God that you are correct. Please tell the groom that I should like to leave as soon as possible." With that order he left the room to quickly change and freshen up before setting off on another leg of his journey.

* * *

Alexandra and Bertie were busy arguing. They had been doing so for the last hour but at last Alexandra was beginning to wear him down.

"Don't be so damn stubborn, Bertie. It makes perfect sense. I tell you that the girl likes you. I could tell it from the moment we arrived. When she saw me arrive with you, she would have just as soon killed me as said hello."

"Alexandra, I'll concede that she may not have been the picture of warmth when greeting you but do not forget that she failed to greet me at all. I hardly think that that behavior indicates a liking for me."

Alexandra thought that really men could be so obtuse. Did he not understand that if Miss Emily Fitzwilliams had no feelings for him at all she would treat him with unfeeling polite courtesy? That she had deliberately snubbed him suggested some sensibility for him. Alexandra impatiently explained this to Bertie for the third time.

"You're wrong, Alexandra. Even if you were not, what good would it do to pretend to fancy each other?" he asked gloomily.

"Will you stop wallowing in self pity?" she snapped and added, "If Emily believes us to be enamored of each other, she will be forced to act. As it is she believes that she has you dangling by a string and can treat you a badly as she wishes. Some competition will do her good. Besides what have you got to lose?" Then she added the argument that she knew he would be unable to resist, "Don't be such a coward."

"All right, we'll try your scheme. I still think it's a mistake but I won't be called a coward. Do your best to look besotted with me and I'll make calf's eyes at you all weekend long."

"That's the spirit, Bertie. Don't worry. It will all work out," Alexandra gaily laughed.


	24. Irritations

Alexandra was enjoying herself immensely. Rather scandalously she and Bertie had danced three dances together in a row. She could see Miss Emily Fitzwilliams whispering heatedly to her friend Jane. She could also see that Emily's eyes had rarely strayed from watching Bertie's every movement and she said as much to him.

"Really? Are you certain that you aren't just imagining things?' he inquired anxiously.

Alexandra smiled and realized how well and truly besotted he was with Miss Fitzwilliams. Well her own love life might be in shambles, but it still felt good to assist a dear friend. "Yes, I'm certain. The girl has feelings for you but she is unwilling to admit them. Perhaps she needs even more of a push. Later on we'll let her see us slipping out onto the veranda for a rendezvous. That should put a bee in her bonnet."

Bertie laughed at the sheer audacity of her plan, "You are a schemer, Mrs. Norrington. Are you sure there is no pirate blood in _your_ family?" he teasingly asked.

Alex laughed with him, "No, Bertie. No pirate blood. I'm afraid it's just an old fashioned dose of good healthy cunning and an understanding of my own sex's mind." The dance ended and she noticed that Emily was staring at them through narrowed eyes. "Quick, take my hand and kiss it," she urged him. His eyes twinkling he did so and allowed his lips to linger just a tad too long for propriety's sake.

He whispered, "How was that?"

"Perfect," she crowed. "You should have seen her flounce from the room. Oh, Bertie, it's just a matter of time before she's yours."

* * *

The start of James' journey to the Fitzwilliams' was delayed by his mother's insistence that she accompany him. They'd argued for a bit but in the end James had had to concede that she had a point. He was unknown here in Providence and showing up uninvited would be impolite and he might even be denied entrance. At least with his mother in tow, he had a legitimate reason for attending the party. As much as he had hated the further delay it was nothing compared to his aversion for the conversation that he was now taking part in.

"Now, James, when we get there please remember the reason for our visit."

"What do you mean, Mother?"

"When you see Alexandra, do not take her to task for leaving Port Royal. Remember you are meant to be wooing her and scolding will only infuriate her and lead to more arguments," his mother advised.

"I think that I know how to handle my own wife."

"Really? And yet here you are traveling far from home to reclaim her. A little womanly advice might do you some good."

"Would that be advice from a woman who thought it a grand idea to push my wife into the arms of a pirate?' James acerbically inquired.

Mrs. Norrington defended herself, "Really, James I had no idea that Bertrand would react the way that he did. Besides, Bertrand is not a pirate. He's a charming young man and it is unfair of you to tar him with the same brush as a distant family member."

"He is man who is courting another man's wife. I hardly think that qualifies him as a pillar of honor."

"For goodness sake, James, he's hardly courting her. They've just been enjoying each other's company. Do not lose your sense of proportion."

"My sense of proportion? The man takes up with my wife and escorts her to a weekend house party and you're talking to me of proportion? _Damn it, he even gave her a kitten_!" James complained. That last fact bothered him the most. In all the years he had known Alex, he had never given her such a frivolously romantic token of affection. Come to think on it, he had given her no gifts since their marriage. He was a miserable failure at this wooing business and he did not like to feel a failure. His anger became focused on Bertrand Sparrow. "That man needs to be taught a lesson. I should have brought my sword."

"James Darcy Norrington, you will not challenge Bertrand to a duel! Do you hear me?" she shouted in alarm.

"Since you are seated next to me, I could hardly fail to do so."

"I mean it, James. Your father and I raised you better than that. Bertrand is an innocent party in all of this and you will not take out your frustration over the state of your marriage on him. Promise me that or I will provide you with no more directions to the estate."

James could tell that his mother meant her threat, "I will not challenge him to a duel," he grouchily agreed. To himself he added the thought that this concession still left open the option of beating the no good wife stealing cad into a pulp.

Noting the ferocity of his countenance she added, "Nor will you engage in any fisticuffs." When James failed to acknowledge this provision she demanded, "Promise me, James."

"Very well, I will not touch the virtuous Mr. Sparrow. Happy, Mother?"

"Yes." Content with having wrung the vow out of him she elaborated, "Not only would it be socially unacceptable and unfair, it would also damage your chances with Alexandra."

Curious in spite of himself he asked, "How?"

"Well if you attack Bertrand, Alexandra will feel obliged to defend him. She will view him as the tragic hero and you as an unfeeling brute who attacked her friend. Is that really what you want?"

James did not bother to answer the question. Of course it was not what he wanted. This whole business was just too complicated. He had never understood the workings of the female mind let alone one as complicated as Alexandra's. Denied the ability to focus his ire on Sparrow, he began to ruminate on how unjustly Alexandra had treated him. For years she had dismissed him as "Norrington"- an inoffensive if mildly irritating addition to her life. He had not even merited the social niceties that she bestowed on other men.

Warming to his theme, he thought about how after the night she and his mother had made drunken spectacles of themselves, Alex had so blithely dismissed the notion that he might have been carried away by passion and taken advantage of her. What had she said? Ah yes, she'd said, _"…my knowledge of you is sound"_ and she'd insisted that he would not have taken advantage of the situation. She had no idea that he had been tempted to do that very thing. She'd given Smythe a black eye for kissing her and yet had calmly accepted that he had been alone with her in her bedchamber before they were married. She must really think him an innocuous and ineffectual sort of man. Even after their night of lovemaking, she had easily believed that he was cold and unemotional enough to send that dismissive note.

Memory after memory came flooding back to him of times that Alex had treated him as a pet lap dog that would never do anything unexpected or uncivilized. His fury with her grew and increased tenfold as a quote from his nightmare drifted through his mind, "_In a choice between a tame predictable boring old Commodore and a pirate, a woman will choose the pirate every time."_

Dream Alex and real Alex merged into one in his mind. So she thought him tame and predictable, did she? Little did she know that he had had several weeks experience acting as a pirate under Jack Sparrow's tutelage. Well, if Alex wanted a pirate, then she would damn well get a pirate, and it would be her own damn fault if she did not like the consequences!


	25. A Pirate is Born

By the time they arrived at the Fitzwilliams' estate, James' fury at Alex had grown into near epic proportions. She should have known that he would never leave a letter like that. She should have given him a chance to explain before gallivanting to Providence and throwing herself in another man's arms. She really was the most infuriating independent recalcitrant woman he had ever met. Well she was going to listen to him whether she wanted to or not. He was tired of playing by her rules.

Both he and Mrs. Norrington were surprised at the number of carriages outside the house. Evidently this was one of the biggest parties of the season. When a servant approached ready to take care of the horses, James ordered, "Just water them down and feed them. Leave them harnessed. I shan't be more than a few hours." At his mother's expression of askance he told her, "The discussion that Alex and I need to have cannot possibly take place in the midst of a house party. We'll head back to Providence tonight. I assume that you can ask the redoubtable Mr. Sparrow for an escort home on Sunday."

"There is no need to be sarcastic, James. I can see how this is not the setting for your reunion with Alexandra. Frankly, I'm astonished that you recognize that fact. It should give you great joy to know that I have given the servants the weekend off. They are not due back until Sunday evening. You will be able to shout to your heart's content but do not do so for too long or you may just lose her for good."

"I'll keep your advice in mind," he replied in the tone of voice of one who had no such intentions. "Shall we go in?"

From the moment they entered the foyer, James became aware of how difficult a task was before him. There was a crush of people and the constant ebb and flow made it nearly impossible to seek anyone out. Adding to the problem was the reality that he did not know any of these people and could not easily scan the faces or even ask for assistance in locating Alex.

His mother reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll just leave you then. Good luck, James. Don't be too hard on the poor girl. Women often do crazy things while nursing a broken heart." She melted into the crowd.

James strolled from room to room trying to locate Alex. Having no idea of what she was wearing made the chore more difficult. He wished that he had asked his mother for this piece of information. One time he thought he saw her heading through a doorway, but by the time he'd worked his way to the far end of the room, there was no sign of her. After three quarters an hour fruitless searching, he chanced to overhear an interesting conversation.

"Really, can you believe her nerve? She danced three times with Bertrand."

At the name Bertrand, James paid more attention to the pair of young girls furiously whispering to each other. One was a tiny little blond thing who he supposed was pretty enough but didn't look very substantial. The other was one of those women who would be called distinguished in an attempt to avoid mentioning that her features were equine in nature.

"Yes, she certainly is brazen, isn't she?" commented the horse faced young lady. "I hear that she's married. Not that you could tell by the way she carries on. Her husband must be rather browbeaten if he doesn't object to her behavior."

"Oh, she is married. She was introduced to me as Mrs. Norrington. From what I gather her husband is in the Navy. I don't think he even knows that she is here. Rather a case of when the cat's away." The fair fluff ball commented maliciously. "Still I do feel badly for Emily. She thought that she had Bertrand all sewn up and here he is chasing after another. It's the first time she's had serious competition for his affections." With that observation, the pair drifted out of earshot.

Growing weary of the jostling and noise, James escaped out onto the back veranda. So Alex was being gossiped about and he was being thought of as the henpecked dull witted husband? This news further fueled his anger.

Perhaps if he waited until supper was served he'd have a better chance of finding a way to discreetly locate and approach her. As the minutes ticked by, he acknowledged to himself that the wait was not doing his foul temper any good. What he saw next did even less for his frame of mind.

Alexandra came strolling out onto the terrace on the arm of a young man. They were both laughing and so engaged in their conversation that they failed to notice him standing near the shadows. Evidently his mother had been wrong. Alexandra did not look like a woman nursing a broken heart. He knew a moment of defeat and thought about leaving for a second but then his fighting spirit that had driven him to rise to the rank of Commodore kicked back in. She was _his,_ damn it! He had not awakened the passion in her only to have some other man enjoy it. Her laughter accompanied by a teasing comment drifted over to him.

"Really, Bertie, you are the limit. I can't believe that you just told Mrs. Peters that Pugs are the dimmest of God's creatures. You know how she dotes on those dogs of her."

"Why do you think I said it? That woman cares more for those dogs than her own children." The young man who James could now definitively identify as Bertrand Sparrow replied. "Besides, it made you laugh and it's good to see you laugh, Alexandra."

"It feels good to laugh, Bertie. You have become such a dear friend in such a short time. Thank you." She impulsively gave him a quick kiss.

Here the young man performed a sweeping bow and laughed, "Do not mention it, fair Alexandra. For it is my sworn duty to bring joy to any young maiden who crosses my path."

Alexandra was just about to curtsey and reply with an equally bantering statement of her own when a voice cut through the shadows.

"Would that be all maidens or just those of the _married_variety?" James inquired icily.

Alex whirled around towards the sound of his voice. Shock at his unexpected appearance silenced her for a moment. At last she gained her tongue, "James! What are you doing here?" she said accusingly.

"Retrieving my errant wife. And you?"

It was so good to see him and hear his voice. However, he looked none too friendly and his tone had been bitterly cold. "Me? Well I was just… just attending a party," she offered lamely. Then she experienced a sense of injustice. Here he was after nearly two months gone finally come to see her and he acted as if he were reclaiming a piece of livestock that had strayed into the wrong pasture. When she'd pictured their eventual reunion in her dreams, she'd thought of romantic declarations of undying love not overt hostility. Alex decided that she was not kindly disposed to him at the moment and sent him a scowl.

"So it would appear. May I have the pleasure of meeting your escort?" he asked managing to imbue the word pleasure with a great deal of ridicule.

Bertrand had been silent watching the interchange. So this was Alexandra's husband? Judging from the look on his face, he was not at all happy to find her in the company of another man. Well this had distinct possibilities. Alexandra had been kind enough to assist him with Emily and now he could return the favor. Stepping forward he offered his hand, "Good to meet you, sir. I'm Bertrand Sparrow. The third. I believe that you are acquainted with my cousin Jack?" He gave his most charming smile. "It's been so good of you to allow me the pleasure of Alexandra's company. You're a brave man to let her out of your sight. She's one in a million and I've grown exceedingly fond of her. I'm doing my best to steal her away from you."

James could feel his blood boil. If he had not made his mother a promise he would have torn this man from limb to limb. Sparrow had the audacity to blatantly acknowledge that he had designs on his wife. The problem was that, unlike Smythe, a man like this Bertrand could provide real competition. He ignored Bertrand's attempt at a handshake. Doing his best to belittle his rival, James sneered, "I assume you are the one that I have to thank for giving my wife that mangy flea bag?"

Unable to let this slander go, Alexandra hotly contradicted, "Norrington is not a mangy fleabag."

Bertie stifled a shout of laughter. Oh Alexandra, what a mistake to name a kitten after your husband. He'd only just met James Norrington and even he could tell that this news would not go down well.

James stared at her. His eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. "You named a _lap pet_ after me?" he inquired in an eerily quiet voice.

Sensing that she had made a grave error in judgment Alexandra desperately sought to explain, "It was ju…"

James cut across her attempt at an explanation, "Is that how you see me, Alex? As some harmless little creature that you can play with for your own amusement?" he seethed.

"No, James, I…"

"Leave us, Sparrow," James ordered.

Alexandra flared, "Don't you order him around. He is not one of your crew. He doesn't have to listen to you."

"Sparrow, leave."

"Stay, Bertie"

Bertie was torn. This was proving to be highly entertaining. His choice was made when another voice entered the fray. Coming through the doors with a determination that he had never seen in her before Emily loudly declared, "I know that you are out here, Bertrand Sparrow. I told you that you were a no good cad and now you've proven it." Emily stopped short when she noticed James. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize." Her momentary confusion showed in her face. Then she turned to Bertie raised her chin and smugly said, "Caught in the act were you? You …" and here she broke off as Bertie grabbed her arm and began escorting her back inside.

"Come along, Emily. These two require some privacy and you owe me a dance."

Alexandra called, "Wait, Bertie. Don't leave me here alone with him."

"Oh no, Alexandra. I am not going to get in the middle of this. Even I know better than to come between a man and his wife. But if the old man disappoints, you can always come find me.' he couldn't resist saying devilishly. At the look on James face he added, "Although somehow I doubt that will be necessary. Good luck, fair Alexandra. I have a feeling that you're going to need it." He and a huffy Emily left the veranda.

"That was unbelievably rude of you, James Norrington."

James raised an eyebrow and softly but dangerously queried, "It was rude of me to take exception at another man making love to my wife?"

"Fat lot you know. He was not making love to me. He was being nice. A concept you are obviously unfamiliar with," Alex shot at him.

"Enough. This is not the place to have this discussion. Come with me and we'll go someplace private to hash this out," he commanded.

Alex took objection to his tone of voice and his ordering her about. "I will not go anywhere with you, James Norrington. I am enjoying the party and I intend to stay."

"You will come with me now or I shall carry you from here."

"Hhmmph. You wouldn't dare."

"Ill advised choice of words, Mrs. Norrington." James countered and with that he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder lack a sack of potatoes.

Immediately Alexandra began yelling and pounding on his back. "Let me down. You barbarian. You lout. You womanizer." She let out a gasp when she felt a stinging slap administered to her posterior. "You hit me!" she accused in a stunned voice.

"Unless you want the whole of the party down upon us, I would suggest you stop your squawking." He began to head towards the steps at the far end of the patio.

"Well maybe I wouldn't mind. Everyone could see what a brute I have for a husband and then…" Here she broke off with a screech for James had changed course and was heading towards the French doors. "'No, James. Don't. Please. I'll be quiet," she pleaded. What had gotten into him? This wasn't like the James she knew, not even the dangerous one who had seduced her. This James was reckless and determined to get his own way. She wasn't sure that she cared for this new James.

Through his anger James grimly smiled to himself. It had taken over twenty years of knowing her, an ill-conceived marriage of convenience, and a hellishly long trip from Port Royal but at last he was beginning to understand how to handle his wife. He simply had to call her bluff and she folded. Now he just hoped that he could make her see sense.

Changing course again he crossed the veranda and descended the steps. Walking around the side of the house he located his horses. He unceremoniously dumped Alex into the carriage. When she would have escaped out the other side, she found an arm blocking her way. "I am warning you my, dear wife," he hissed into her ear, "I have never been so enraged in my life. I'd suggest that you stay put for you defy me at your own peril. I shall not be held accountable for the consequences." With that, he slapped the reins against the horses' flanks and they took off for his mother's house.


	26. A Different Sort of Homecoming

Alex sat quietly next to James. She was furious with him and his high handed treatment of her but she did not dare express her displeasure. She had thought that he was angry the night that they had fought about the gaol but it was nothing compared to the rage he was in now. It was rather alarming and certainly surprising.

She had no idea of how to handle this James and was afraid that anything she said would set him off. Still she could not remain silent forever and so she inquired as politely as she could manage, "Might I inquire as to where we are headed?"

"My mother's house," he replied shortly.

"Oh." Alex felt a wave of relief knowing that with his mother and the servants around even this new James would not act too rashly. This gave her a little more courage. "What about my things? We departed so quickly that my baggage is still at the Fitzwilliams'." Another thought struck, "Oh lord, what about Abigail? She'll be worried sick not knowing what happened to me."

"Mother will see to your things and inform Abigail of your whereabouts."

Correctly deducing from this statement that Mrs. Norrington had accompanied her son to the Fitzwilliams' house, Alex let the subject drop. She wished that her mother in law would be at home when they arrived but at least she would still have the protection of the servants. They continued on in a chilly silence for several more miles.

Without warning James halted the horses, turned towards Alex, and grabbed her chin in his hand. His eyes boring into hers he demanded, "Did Sparrow put his filthy hands on you?"

The thought of her and Bertrand's kiss by the ocean flitted through her mind causing a guilty look to cross her face.

"I see. Tell me, _exactly_ how talented is Mr. Sparrow at lovemaking?" gritted James.

Hastily she sought to reassure him, "No, James. It's not what you think. We only kissed." Seeing that this confession had not helped matters she added, "It was just once. It meant nothing. It was just some harmless flirtation."

His grip on her chin tightened fractionally and his eyes looked as stormy as the ocean during a gale. Alex could see a small muscle beneath his left eye twitch. She felt like a field mouse caught in the clutches of a hawk. Time stretched on with no more comment from him. Nervously she licked her lips and this action drew his eyes. For awhile, he stared intently at her lips and then appearing to come to a decision he released her chin and put the carriage in motion. "We will discuss this further when we arrive home," he promised.

"James, it was only a kiss," Alex protested.

"Alex, do not push me. I said that we will discuss this when we get home."

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Alex held her tongue and refrained from further comment. Left to her own thoughts, her resentment grew. Just who did he think he was making her feel guilty for some harmless flirtation? He had a mistress and she was supposed to feel badly over a kiss? He had made it perfectly clear that he had no further interest in her yet he did not want any other man to have her. What a hypocrite he was and when they arrived home she would tell him so in no uncertain terms. He wanted to discuss things further? Well that was just fine with her; she had a few choice words to share with him. James Norrington was a bully and a snake in the grass!

James was lost in his own thoughts and did not notice the mutinous expression gathering on Alex's face. He was too busy keeping himself from shaking her until her teeth rattled. Only a kiss? She so blithely announced that, as if it should not matter that she had allowed another man to kiss her. James had been tempted to kiss her until he wiped any trace of Sparrow's touch from her memory. When she had licked her lips he had felt a savage surge of desire and it had taken all of his considerable willpower to refrain from dragging her out of the carriage and making love to her in the grass alongside the road. It was less a sense of propriety than his unwillingness to let her see that she had that kind of power over him that ultimately prevented him from doing so. He was determined that she admit to the error of her ways. She had misjudged and dismissed him as unworthy of consideration. She was the one who had run away and taken up with another. Damn it, she would apologize and admit that she belonged to him before this evening was over or his name wasn't James Norrington!

By the time they arrived at Mrs. Norrington's house, each of them were committed to their agendas. Alex jumped from the carriage before he could assist her down and stalked to the front door. It was very late and assuming that the servants had long since gone to bed, Alex was unalarmed to see the house in darkness. However this made it necessary for her to wait for James to bring the lantern from the carriage before she could enter the house.

"Good of you to wait," he commented sharply and as they made their way to the parlor he deliberately baited her with, "I thought perhaps you might run to your room and hide away."

"Are you calling me a coward, James?" she whispered furiously at him not desiring to wake the household.

"Well if the shoe fits, Alex… after all you are the one who ran away last time," he taunted.

She wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug supercilious smile off his face. Her palm itched to slap him. Correctly reading the involuntary clenching and unclenching of her hand he softly warned, "I wouldn't if I were you."

As angry as she was, Alex could see the wisdom of this piece of unsolicited advice. She turned and crossed the room to throw herself in a chair. Her eyes grew wide when she saw James close the door behind him and lock it.

"Just to ensure that I don't have to go chasing after you yet again," he commented nastily and placed the key in his pocket.

"If you think a locked door will keep me here then you are wrong, James. I'll simply call for one of the servants. You wouldn't like that, would you? It would be so very undignified," she bravely challenged him.

"Go ahead and shout all you want, Alex. There are no servants here tonight and will be none until Sunday night. We will stay in this room for as long as necessary," he complacently announced and began to light some candles.

Alex wanted to know as long as necessary for what but she refused to give him the satisfaction of asking. Feeling some of her courage drain away, she sat stiffly and pretended to be unconcerned.

James had to concede that Alex was one hell of a fighter. She refused to give an inch if she could help it. However, he was equally determined tonight. He walked over to the side table and poured himself a whiskey. "Would you care for a sherry?' he inquired.

"I'd prefer a whiskey as well, thank you." Alex watched in disbelief as he ignored her wishes and poured her a sherry. He handed it to her and she placed it untouched on the table without comment.

James removed his jacket and waistcoat and placed them over the back of the settee saying wryly as he did so, "Might as well get comfortable. I have a feeling that we are going to be here for some time."

Losing her composure Alex snapped, "There is no need for us to be here at all. You are a no good womanizing snake in the grass, James Norrington and I want nothing more to do with you."

Ignoring her outburst he said, "We have a lot to discuss, Alex."

"We have nothing to discuss. Your letter said it all," she hotly contradicted.

"Ah, yes. My letter." He reached into his jacket and removed a battered envelope. "This letter. I wondered when we would get around to it. It is rather interesting reading isn't it?"

"Not particularly," she sniffed.

"And yet it caused you to travel all this way? Perhaps we should reread it and see what exactly about it inspired your sudden need to leave Port Royal?" He began to unfold the letter.

Pushed beyond endurance Alex snatched the letter from his hands, ripped it into shreds, and threw it in his face. She went to the door and demanded, "Let me out, James. We have nothing to talk about."

"We _are_going to have this conversation, Alex, and it _will_be tonight."

"You can only have a conversation, James, if both parties are willing and I simply refuse to speak to you." and she turned to face him and folded her arms looking triumphant.

His temper flared again. He snarled, "Then we shall find some other means of communication."

Reading his intent, she turned and tugged frantically at the door vainly trying to open it.

Catching her by the shoulder he spun her around and backed her up against the door. His lips covered hers in a furious kiss. It was a kiss mixed with anger and wanting and need; it was like throwing a match onto dry kindling. Without thinking about it, Alex kissed him back with the same ferocity. Their tongues dueled for superiority with neither willing to give any quarter. Their hands roamed and caressed and explored. It had been almost two long months since their last union and it felt like coming home. However, unlike their last pairing, this was no gentle seduction, it was more akin to a battle. There was no time for leisurely undressing. Buttons popped and fabric ripped as their hands and mouths sought access to each other.

James' hands found their way under her skirts and past her undergarments. He stroked her and found that she was already wet and ready for him. With one hand he finished unbuttoning his trousers. Then he rucked her skirts around her waist and lifted her up.

"Put your legs around me," he ordered.

Alex mindlessly complied. James used his hands at her waist to adjust her position and then braced them against the door. With a thrust he plunged into her. Alex closed her eyes as waves of pleasure began to wash over her.

"Open your eyes, Alex," he commanded. But she was too lost to obey him. He nipped painfully at her neck and her eyes flew open. "Keep them open," he demanded as he thrust into her again. On his third thrust, they climaxed together.

For several moments they both just wearily leaned against the door unmoving and unable to say anything. Less than ten minutes had passed since their mouths had met and yet the entire world had shifted. James gently assisted Alex back onto the ground. Her face was white as a ghost. They stared at each other in astonishment with neither speaking a word.

Finally James turned away and they both began to self-consciously try to repair their state of dishabille.

Good lord, he had not intended for that to happen. He guiltily acknowledged to himself that he had just treated her no better than a common whore. Even more guiltily, he admitted that he had enjoyed it and that even now his desire for her was stirring again. Heaving a sigh he turned back to face her and began, "Alex, I…"

Alex did not give him an opportunity to finish his statement, "James Norrington, if you apologize or say that was a mistake or error of judgment, I swear I'll… I'll hit you," she warned.


	27. Revelations

As she stood there daring James to call what had just happened a mistake, Alex wished she could retract her words. They were far too revealing. She had uttered them without thinking and was afraid of what he would be able to read from them.

James considered Alex's defiant stare. He had not expected their showdown to take the turn it had but other than the rushed and somewhat unconventional method of their coupling he could find no cause for regret. As a matter of fact he had a strong urge to repeat the performance; at least when they were making love they were not arguing. This driving need that he had developed for her irritated him to no end and caused his reply to be harsher than he intended, "No, Alex, I have no intention of apologizing for claiming what is mine. The only error in judgment was yours when you provoked me beyond measure."

Hating herself for the small thrill of pleasure that ran through her at his possessive declaration Alex challenged, "I provoked you? You were the one who embarrassed me in front of my friend and locked me in this room like a prisoner."

"Ah yes the affable Mr. Sparrow. Your friend. We shall discuss him and your behavior with him in due time but first we will sit down and behave like civilized adults." And seeing that she was about to protest he added implacably, "I repeat what I said earlier. We _are_going to have this conversation, Alex, and it _will_be tonight."

Suddenly growing weary of their fighting, Alex conceded defeat. This conversation was going to have to take place at some time and it might as well be now as later. She had postponed facing reality for long enough. If he was going to at last admit that his heart lay elsewhere. it was better that she should find out here in Providence where she had Clarice and Bertie to help her nurse her wounds. "Fine. We'll talk. Where do you wish to begin?' she asked as she crossed the room to take a seat.

James was not sure what had brought about this change but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. In an effort to continue the armistice, he poured Alex a whiskey and soda and gave it to her as a peace offering.

Good lord, he must really have bad news to give if he was being this nice. Perhaps he had guessed at her feelings and felt it necessary to disabuse her of any potential hopes regarding his affections. Alex began to slowly erect internal barriers to contain the embarrassment and hurt she was sure soon to feel.

James could sense her slow withdrawal but was at a loss to explain it. It worried him that she was now so calm. Perhaps she had guessed at his feelings and was steeling herself for unwanted declarations of affection. He was tempted to take the coward's way out and let things between them continue as they had been but he knew that they had reached a crossroads and that there could be no turning back. He had to tell her that he wanted theirs to be a true marriage and let her make her own choices as to what she wanted. But first they had to clear up a few old misunderstandings, starting with Lily and that damn letter. "Alex, the morning after we … after we consummated our marriage, I left you a note before sailing."

"Yes I know, James. I read it," she replied in a monotone and added woodenly, 'I apologize for throwing it at you earlier. That was childish."

"Alex, the letter that you read was not the letter that I wrote to you. Did it not strike you as odd that I signed it Commodore James Norrington? During all the years that Jonathon and I were away did I ever once sign a letter to you so formally?"

A tiny sliver of hope began to seep through her walls but she ruthlessly stamped it down, "The letter was in your script James and the envelope bore my name."

"Alex, do you recall if there were any visitors to the household that morning?"

"I don't know I awoke rather late." She blushed in memory of why she had slept so late that morning and then recalled, "Wait. Abigail said that Lily had stopped by but she did not stay. Why?"

"Alex, the letter that you read was one that I had sent to Lily after she had tried to blackmail me for more money. She saw an opportunity to cause mischief and she switched letters. The one that I wrote to you expressed no misgivings or regrets. On the contrary I …" James stopped himself from revealing exactly what he had written. It was still too early in the discussion to burden her with potentially unwelcome proclamations of love. However, it was safe to admit his enjoyment of their martial relations for after what had just occurred she could not help but be aware of the physical effect that she had on him. "I found our night together most pleasurable."

Her walls began to crack a little more. Only this time it was not from hope but from umbrage. He had found their night _most pleasurable_? He made it sound as if they had enjoyed a nice dinner together. She wondered how he would describe what had just happened between them, perhaps entertaining or amusing? Well could she really expect much more than to be viewed as an occasional diversion? After all, he had a mistress that held his attention on a regular basis and perhaps one that even held his heart. She wondered yet again if it had been Elizabeth that he had been meeting that day. That area was well known as a spot for illicit assignations. A humiliating thought occurred; James had said that Lily blackmailed him. That must mean that Lily knew about James' affair. Pride made her respond, "Well it really is of little concern now, James. Although you could have saved yourself some money by just telling me that you wished to change the terms of our marriage. If you recall I said that I would have no problems with either of us choosing to conduct an affair."

It took a moment for him to follow Alex's thought processes. He was confessing his desire for her and she was talking of extramarital affairs and money. Then he realized that in typical Alex fashion she had seized on his reference to Lily's blackmail and added two and two to get a total of five. James' own animosity began to return. Did she really have so little belief in him? "Alex, twice tonight you have called me a womanizer and now you are hinting that I have been having an affair. Would you care to tell me the basis of these accusations?"

"I saw you, James. I saw you leave that house and when I tried to ask you about it you fobbed me off and refused to answer. It would be much simpler if you would just tell me the truth. It matters not to me if you and Elizabeth are having an affair. I would just ask that you be more discreet."

"Like you and Sparrow?" he jealously queried.

"Bertie and I did nothing more than kiss one time. I've told you that already," she snapped.

"Well, dear Alex, that one kiss outside our marriage is one more kiss than I've had. Contrary to your imaginings, I have remained faithful to my vows and I am not now having nor have I ever had an affair. To be perfectly clear on the matter I will say this for the very last time; _I am not in love with Elizabeth Turner_. I would strongly suggest that you do not raise the topic again," he coldly stated exasperated that she was once again going on about Elizabeth.

Stalling for time, Alex took a sip of her drink. With what he had just said, she had to believe him. James had never told an outright lie to her. Evidently she had been mistaken about the affair. Acknowledging that she was in the wrong but being unwilling to apologize to him Alex demanded, "Perhaps I did jump to conclusions, but what were you doing there that day?"

James wanted to be mad at her for refusing to apologize but her defensive move was so quintessentially Alex that he could not help but smile to himself. Unfortunately her question was one that was going to be embarrassing to answer. Now he was the one stalling for time. He went to the fireplace and fiddled with a trinket on the mantle. Finally he squared his shoulders and began his explanation, "Alex. You have known me for most of our lives and as you are no doubt aware I am not a man of strong passions."

At his words Alex's eyes involuntarily flickered to the door as she recalled their frenzied lovemaking.

Feeling a flush spread across his cheeks as he noticed her glance towards the door he amended his statement, "That is, in most cases I am in control of my desires. Yet you seem to bring out the worst in me."

Her, "Or perhaps the best," was said so softly that he almost missed it but it gave him the courage to go on.

He decided to just lay his cards on the table and let the chips fall where they may, "That night we fought about what happened at the gaol it became apparent to me that I wanted to have relations with you and from your response I believed that you felt the same. The problem was that I knew you were inexperienced." When she would have interrupted him to ask how he knew, he put a hand up to forestall her and continued, "Frankly, my own experience was somewhat limited. I went to see Gladys Rose to seek advice on how to make it pleasurable for you."

Alex was silenced by this confession. How typical of James to go about the task in such an organized methodical manner. She wanted to laugh with sheer delight and relief that the matter had turned out to have such an explanation. Alex began to feel the hope that he returned her regard begin to swell inside her. He at least cared enough about her to want to guarantee that she enjoyed herself. A second later she felt as if he had thrown a bucket of cold water over her.

"Alex, we never should have entered into this marriage the way we did. It was doomed to fail from the beginning."

Alex stared at him for a moment and then she stiffly replied, "I see. Well what is done is done." She walked over to the door and politely asked, "Now that our discussion is over would you mind letting me out? I am very tired and wish to go to sleep." It took every ounce of strength in her to hold back her tears and she refused to meet his gaze.

James was perplexed by her sudden withdrawal. He could have sworn that she looked happy regarding his confession concerning Gladys and his desire to please her. What had brought about this chilliness? All he had done was acknowledge that they had both been foolhardy thinking that theirs could be a paper marriage only. Of course such a plan had been certain to fail. Of course… and then it hit him. She thought that he meant that the marriage itself was a mistake while he had only meant the ridiculous conditions they'd attached to their union. "_Bugger!_"

It was the first time that Alex had ever heard James use such strong language and she was surprised enough to turn around. She saw a man who looked like he was at the end of his rope.

"I did not mean that the way it sounded. Damn it, Alex, I'm not like Sparrow who can flatter you with pretty words and grand gestures," he frustratedly admitted. "All I know is that you belong to me and I will not let you go." James' inability to find the words that he wanted to woo her with turned his frustration into anger. "You are a stubborn, infuriating, reckless, and troublesome woman and damn it all I LOVE YOU!" he shouted at her.


	28. An Accord is Reached

Pure joy filled Alex. He loved her. He looked none too happy about it, but he loved her. Laughter bubbled up inside her and spilled over when she considered the manner of his declaration. It had not been the most eloquent or romantic protestation of love but it had been pure James.

Feeling raw and exposed James immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion regarding her laughter. Stiltedly he announced, "I am glad that you find the situation so amusing. Apparently I was mistaken in my hope that you might return my regard. Do not worry. I shall bother you no further with this matter."

Dismayed that James had misread her laughter Alex protested, "Oh no, James. You have it all wrong." When his face remained shuttered she pleaded, "James, listen to me. Please." But it was too late. He had already withdrawn into his protective shell. Deciding that she would show him what she was unsuccessful in telling him, she crossed the room and pulled his face down to hers. Alex poured her heart into the kiss trying to convince him. James remained aloof and unmoved. However, this was a skirmish that she was unwilling to lose. Boldly she used her tongue to trace his lips and then with small delicate thrusts insisted on entry.

Something shifted inside James and he could no longer hold back. With a groan of surrender, he returned her kiss and with no conscious intent he began to plunder the sweetness of her mouth. She might not love him as he loved her but at least they had this physical connection between them. James decided that he would take what he could get rather than wish for the impossible.

When at last they broke apart Alex rushed to tell him, "James, you silly man listen to me. I was not laughing at your feelings for me. I was laughing because of sheer happiness and relief." she paused to take a quick breath before continuing, "James Norrington, you are a stubborn, infuriating, smug, and pompous man and damn it all I love you."

James just gazed at her for a few moments. At her words he had been filled with elation that she should return his love but he was afraid to believe that this could be true. He did not deserve this much happiness and was terrified that it would turn out to be some horrible misunderstanding. Yet the love shining from her eyes was unmistakable.

Alex could see James' hesitancy in accepting and believing her declaration. She could not resist teasing him, "I hope that you do not mind that I did not shout it at you?"

Her humor pricked the last of James' defenses and he at last allowed himself to accept the sincerity of her declaration. With his own lips quirking he replied, "I think that I might be persuaded to overlook that deficiency."

Relived that he believed her, she flirtatiously inquired, "Really? How good of you, Commodore. What pray tell would persuade you?"

"This." He pulled her close to once again begin kissing and caressing her.

When his lips moved to her throat and she was able to speak again, Alex half heartedly complained, "James, I thought that you said you were not a man of strong passions."

Fixing her with a carefree grin James replied, "Evidently I was mistaken."

As his hand found an extremely sensitive spot Alex squealed, "So it would seem."

"Are you lodging a complaint, Mrs. Norrington?"

Alex found that she adored the way that he could make calling her by her married name sound like a term of endearment. "No. I am not complaining at all, Norrington. Merely making an observation." This was the last coherent statement she made for several hours.

* * *

It was the very early hours of the morning when they were both to be found in the kitchen foraging for some food. They had spent the previous hours delighting in each other and the new level of intimacy that had arisen since their revelations of love.

"Alex?"

"Yes, James?"

"Do you intend to eat all of that bread or might you consider sharing some with a famished man?"

"Perhaps I could be _persuaded._"

"Good Lord, woman, are you trying to kill me?" he playfully questioned.

"Well, if you have to die from that or hunger, I'd think you'd prefer the former," she saucily retorted breaking off a piece of the bread and handing it to him.

"Oh make no mistake about it, I'd definitely prefer the former," he agreed and then pretending to adopt a more serious tone added, "Alex, we have wasted so much time and it's entirely your fault."

"My fault?" she queried half in mock and half in true outrage at the accusation. "Exactly how do you figure that?"

"If you had had the sense to take one of your suitors up on his offer, I would have been forced earlier to stake claim to you. Instead you dallied around and look how much time we squandered that could have been spent in much more enjoyable pursuits," he teased.

"And yet, you were the one who was engaged to be married to someone else." Alex hated that she still felt jealousy regarding his relationship with Elizabeth. She did not want to ruin the happiness that they now shared with remnants from their past.

James could tell that behind her bantering tone lay a wellspring of insecurity regarding Elizabeth and their engagement. He sought to reassure her, "Alex, I never loved Elizabeth. It was to be a marriage based on what I thought was suitability not true affection. The ease with which I let her go at first bewildered me until the panic I felt when I heard Lily arranging for your marriage. I had been able to freely hand Elizabeth over to Will because I never loved her as man should love the woman he intends to marry. However when faced with the prospect of you belonging to another man, I was unable to tolerate the thought and acted without hesitation. I was fool enough to convince myself that I was acting out of duty and loyalty but that was not the truth. I was acting out of pure selfishness because I do not think that I could have withstood losing you to another."

Alex felt humbled by his heartfelt words and all insecurities regarding Elizabeth vanished. "I never thought that I would be thankful to Lily for anything but it seems I owe her a debt of gratitude. Without her interference we might have gone on forever circling each other and denying our feelings. I know that I was certainly unwilling to acknowledge how deeply I love you," she ruefully admitted and then continued, "If I am to be completely honest with you, I believe that I have loved you since we were children. Only I never recognized it as such."

"While I may thank Lily for her original interference I doubt that I shall ever forgive her for switching letters and causing you to leave Port Royal," James complained and then petulantly added, "It took me over an hour to write that letter and you never got to read it."

Alex chuckled at his thwarted little boy look and demanded, "Then tell me what you wrote."

James grumbled, "Well I can not recall it all." Registering Alex's exasperated look he self-consciously looked down at the floor and conceded softly, "Well I do recall that I told you that my heart, body, and soul are yours and always have been." When James looked up and met her eyes he saw that they were sparkling with tears but that she was smiling as if she had been handed the most precious of treasures. Residual insecurity from his nightmares caused him to add, "Alex, I realize that I am inclined towards reserve and predictability. I am hardly a young woman's romantic ideal."

Alex placed her fingers over his lips and ordered, "Hush, James. You are my ideal." Then she provocatively observed, "Besides, there has definitely been more than a bit of the pirate in you as of late. One could hardly call your recent behavior predictable or boring."

"Yes," he dryly agreed and then formally offered, "I apologize for some of my more insolent actions last night."

"Oh, James, there is no apology necessary. It is a side of your personality that I find more than a little appealing," she admitted in a seductive murmur.

James was more than pleasantly surprised by this confession and found himself thinking that he needed to send Jack Sparrow a case of rum as a token of thanks. "You are a delight, Alex. I don't think our marriage will ever be placid but it is certain to be an interesting one.

"James I..." her reply was interrupted by a soft mewling.

James had produced Alex's version of a mewl several times that evening and was immediately aware that this sound must be coming from a different source. Alex looked around in alarm and then rushed over to a basket by the fireplace. Carefully she lifted out the tiny black kitten and began crooning to it. "Oh you poor poor dear. They all forgot about you and left you behind. Poor little Norrington."

James watched silently as Alex fussed over the kitten giving it milk and petting it. At last the kitten fell back to sleep and she lowered herself to the floor and tenderly put it back in the basket.

Feeling his desire for her yet again stir and annoyed that he should be jealous of the attention that she lavished on the kitten James imperiously drawled, "Come here, Mrs. Norrington."

Alex rose from the floor, lifted her chin, and challenged, "Why don't _you_ come _here,_ Mr. Norrington?"

They both stood their ground until James suggested a compromise, "Shall we meet in the middle?"

Flashing him a cheeky grin Alex allowed, "That seems like a good idea."

They both crossed and entered into each other's embrace. "I suppose you intend to keep that furry beast," James groused.

"Of course, James. Don't call him names. He is such a sweet little angel. I could not bear to get rid of him."

"Very well. We shall keep him if you insist but you will have to rename him."

"But why? The name suits him so well and…"

"Alex," James warned.

"Fine. I shall rename him." Alex took a moment to consider and then with devilment in her voice offered, "Perhaps I should call him Bertie?"

"Alex," James growled.

"Well really if you are going to be so unreasonable Norrin..." and she never finished her sentence because James had covered her mouth and was thoroughly kissing her.

Alex decided that she would continue the argument later when she could think straight. She really did not mind postponing arguments if it was to be done in such a manner.

James decided that he had found a decidedly pleasant way of silencing his wife when she was in her more outrageous moods. He really did not mind arguments if they could be concluded in such a manner.

They had at last reached an accord.


End file.
